From Ohayou to Oyasumi
by Tsukikoshi Chii
Summary: Gimana jadinya kalau Miku, si Devil, ketemu sama Rin seorang cewe yang kawaii dan Len si shota yang cool? Bisakah Miku menyelesaikan mission dari raja devil BAKAito?/ "untuk Untuk hidup bersama Len, kamu harus?" / "Menghilangkan Rin dari dunia ini" / chapter 9 update!
1. Chapter 1

**- From Ohayou to Oyasumi -**

**By: Tsukiyomi Ayaka**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing: RinXLen (not incest)**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, a bit Humor, Supernatural, Drama, Family.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**All Character in this fanfiction belongs to Yamaha Corporation, etc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!**

**Typo berterbangan, cerita gaje, alur kecepetan, bahasa campur aduk, DLL**

**...**

Note:

'Abc' = biasa

**'Abc'** = istilah asing

_**'Abc'**_ = flashback

...

"Lalalalala..." Nyanyian gadis berambut **teal** itu terdengar sangat merdu. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hatsune Miku, ia adalah seorang **Devil** yang ceria dan cantik. Kulitnya sangat putih dan halus, wajahnya sangat cantik, rambutnya yang diikat dua membuat ia terkesan lebih manis.

"Hatsune-San.." Seorang **Devil** memanggil gadis itu. Gadis itu pun langsung menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggil namanya.

"Anda di panggil Raja.." Sambung orang yang memanggil gadis itu.

"Lagi? Sudah berapa kali aku dipanggil raja minggu ini?" Keluh gadis itu. Dengan segera ia melangkahkan kakinya ke istana, untuk menemui si Rambut biru yang sudah tua itu.

**...**

"Hatsune Miku! Sudah berapakali aku menyuruhmu untuk menjahili manusia!" Teriak sang Raja

"T-Tapi.." Gadis itu berusaha membela dirinya,

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kerjamu hanya berbelanja! Mulai sekarang kau akan diusir dari tempat ini! Jangan berharap kau bisa datang kembali ke tempat ini! Kalau kau ingin kembali kau harus mendapatkan 3 tetes air mata kesedihan karena cinta dari seorang Akane Rin! Dan 3 tetes air mata kesedihan dari Kagamine Len. 3 + 3 = 6! Maka kau harus mendapatkan 6 air mata dan satu lagi! Air mata ku! Kau harus membuat kehidupan Akane Rin dan Kagamine Len seperti sinetron sehingga membuat aku menangis!" Raja pun memberikan gadis itu sebuah kalung lalu Dengan cepat beberapa pengawal datang dan membawa gadis itu.

**...**

**-Miku's POV-**

Ohh ya, namaku Hatsune Miku, aku adalah seorang **Devil**, ya, bisa dibilang **Devil** tercantik di dunia. Ya, memang semua itu terdengar aneh dan tidak masuk akal. Namanya juga fanfic supernatural.

Aku sendiri adalah seorang Devil tingkat bawah. Kerjaku hanya menjahili orang dan membuat orang sakit hati. Dan sekarang wujudku berupa seorang manusia.

Aku pun mengambil tasku, dan mengeluarkan android ku. Lalu kubuka **search engine** dan mengetik 'Akane Rin and Kagamine Len' tentunya itu bukan android dan **search engine** biasa, itu adalah peralatan canggih seorang devil. Baiklah mari kita cari! Nah! Yang ini!

...

Nama: Akane Rin

Umur: 14 tahun

Sekolah: Crypton Junior High School

Hobbi: makan

Catatan: Gadis yang ceria dan periang. Ayahnya sudah meninggal, kin ia hidup bersama ibu tiri dan kakak tirinya. Ia juga cengeng dan bisa jadi pemarah. Ia sangat menyayangi ibu tirinya, karena dari kecil ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan ibu kandungnya.

Status: -

...

Nama: Kagamine Len

Umur: 15 tahun

Sekolah: Crypton High School

Hobbi: Tidur

Catatan: cowo cool yang shota. Belum pernah menangis disekolah dari TK.

...

Sungguh menarik! Aku akan membuat kisah cinta mereka menjadi pahit! *evil smirk*

"Hahahahahaha!" Tak ku sangka, volume tawaanku begitu besar sehingga para manusia di sekitarku melihatku.

"Dasar tolol.." Sindir seorang pria berambut putih

"Honne Dell?"

**-Miku's POV End-**

.

.

.

"Pasti ini sudah pagi! Baiklah, aku akan menghitungnya!" Bisik seorang gadis berambut honey blonde di atas kasurnya.

5

4

3

2

1

KRRIIINNGG!

"**Ohayou** Ne-chan!" Teriak gadis itu kepada kakak nya yang tidur di sebelahnya.

"Rin! Bisa kah kau diam? Aku sedang tidur? Mengerti?!" Jawab kakak nya dengan nada tinggi

"**Gomennasai** nee-chan.." Gadis bernama Rin itu mengembungkan pipinya, ekspresinya kala itu terlihat sangat lucu.

"Ingat! Jangan anggap aku kakakmu di sekolah! Aku malu punya adik cengeng sepertimu!" Gadis yang bernama Lenka itu pun segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Nee-chan.." Gumam Rin, Matanya yang berwarna **azure** pun mengeluarkan setetes cairan berwarna bening.

.

.

.

"**Itadakimasu**!" Teriak Rin dengan riang.

"Hmm.. Masakan Okaa-san memang selalu enak!** Yummy** ~" Sambungnya

"Makan yang banyak Rin!" Kata okaa-san Rin dengan riang

"Apakah **kau** jadi pergi ke Jerman? Mau kerja apa di sana? Pembantu?" Lenka bertanya pada ibunya. Sekejap pun suasana yang indah di pagi hari itu berubah menjadi sunyi.

"Nee-chan! Sudah ku bilang berapa kali! Nee-chan harus sopan pada okaa-san!" Bentak Rin pada kakaknya

"Yang pertama, jika dia ibuku, ia pasti menyediakan banyak uang untukku. Yang kedua, aku malu punya ibu yang tak bisa apa-apa seperti dia! Ngurus anak aja tak bisa! Anaknya minta uang ga ada! Cuih!" Cetus Lenka, ia pun langsung pergi meninggalkan rumah itu

"Okaa-san, Maafkan nee-chan ya." Kata Rin

"Iya Rin, tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya aku harus mempercepat kepergianku ke Jerman." Jawab ibunya itu.

"T-tapi.. Bila Okaa-san ke Jerman.." Rin kembali mengeluarkan cairan bening dari matanya pagi itu.

"Rin.."

**...**

**Sementara itu di tempat yang lain pada waktu yang sama**

**...**

"Len! Woy Len! Bangun woy!" Teriak seorang pria berambut coklat

"Bentar! 5 menit lagi.." Jawab laki-laki berambut honey blonde yang bernama Len itu.

"5 menit lagi! 5 menit lagi! Nanti kau telat sleeping shota! Hari ini kan ada upacara tahun ajaran baru!" Kata pria itu lagi

"Baiklah.. Kiyoteru-Sensei.. Saya akan mandi sekarang..." Jawab Len dengan mata yang masih tertutup, tapi sudah berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi tanpa menabrak apapun.

Sensei? Ya, Kiyoteru adalah seorang guru di Crypton High School. Ia juga paman Kagamine Len, seorang cowo cool yang super shota, yang ga bisa hidup tanpa pisang.

.

.

.

"Woy! Kiyoteru!" Panggil Len pada pamannya, memang tidak sopan, tetapi pamannya sendiri yang meminta Len untuk menganggap Bahwa mereka teman sebaya. Ya, memang perbedaan umur mereka hanya 5 tahun. Kiyoteru adalah seorang yang sangat Jenius, bahkan ia pernah loncat kelas 2 kali

**-Len's POV-**

Pasti pamanku yang aneh itu sudah pergi ke sekolah duluan. Aku pun pergi ke dapurr, kulihat sebuah roti isi selai pisang. Lalu kulirik jam tanganku, 7.15 Kurasa aku akan memakannya dijalan. Jarak sekolahku dengan rumah memang cukup jauh, aku harus menaiki kereta, dan keretanya berangkat pukul, 7.20!

Sial! Aku terlambat! Aku pun meraih tasku dan menaruh satu roti dimulutku dan langsung berlari keluar rumah. Kurasa hari ini aku akan menaikki bis karena ketinggalan kereta. Aku pun berlari ke arah **bus stop**.

Aku bersekolah di Crypton High School, ya tempatnya memang lumayan jauh dari rumah, butuh waktu 45 menit untuk sampai ke sana. Ohh ya tahun ini pertama kalinya aku memasuki SMA lho! Sekolahku memang sangat besar, dan dibagi 3 yaitu SD, SMP dan SMA. Untunglah di sekolahku diharuskan masuk jam 8.15 jadi aku tidak telat deh! Yey! *kriik kriik*

Seragam sekolahku untuk laki-laki hanya kemeja putih berlengan pendek, celana panjang berwarna hitam dan dasi berwarna orange, sedangkan untuk perempuannya seragam sekolahnya adalah kemeja putih dengan lengan balon pendek yang bisa dibilang bajunya ngatung, dasi berwarna orange dan rok pendek 15 cm diatas lutut berwarna hitam dengan dua garis berwarna putih di bagian bawah. Pertanyaanku hingga saat ini adalah, kenapa warna dasinya orange?! ( Author: baiklah! Kuganti jadi warna merah! )

Oke warna dasinya jadi merah.

"Hey! Anak muda cepat masuk!" Seorang pria yang tidak lain adalah supir bis membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ehh, iya." Akupun langsung masuk kedalam bis itu. Nah! Ini yang aku ga suka! Bisnya penuh jadi ga ada tempat buat duduk, terpaksa aku berdiri.

"T-Tunggu!" Teriak seorang gadis dari depan pintu bis. Ia pun langsung masuk dan berdiri di sebelahku. Hmmm.. Wangi jeruk!

Aku pun melirik gadis itu, ternyata ia adalah anak SMP di sekolahku. Ia memakai kemeja cream berlengan balon pendek, dengan dasi berwarna merah, rok pendek berwarna merah kotak-kotak, kaos kaki panjang selutut berwarna putih, ia juga menambahkan pita putih besar di atas kepalanya, serta jam berwarna putih. dan rasanya aku ingin berkata Kawaii~

"A-apa?" Tanya gadis itu

"Ehh.. Apakah aku mengucapkan sesuatu?" Kataku

"Iya, tapi tidak terlalu jelas." Jawab gadis itu

"Ohh, kau sekolah di Crypton Junior High School ya?" Tanya ku padanya

"I-Iya.. Kagamine-senpai.." Jawabnya, sepertinya ia melihat tasku yang kuberi gantungan kunci bertuliskan 'Kagamine Len'

"Tak usah memanggilku terlalu formal seperti itu. Cukup panggil aku Len, Kagamine Len, kelas 10-2"

"Rin, Akane Rin, kelas 9-1."

"Kau anak baru ya?" Tanyaku dengan kepo

"Iya, aku baru pindah dari kota lain." Jawabnya

"Ohh, pantas saja aku tidak pernah melihatmu di SMP, ya walaupun aku tidak terlalu gaul." Kata ku

"Berarti Len-senpai seangkatan sama nee-chan dong!"

"Nee chan?" Tanyaku

"Ehh. Bukan.. Lupakan saja! Len-Senpai mau?" Rin menawarkanku biskuit stick rasa pisang. Pisang? Mana mungkin aku menolaknya!

"Arigatou Rin-chaaa!"

Nyrriiiittttt! *sfx bunyi rem

Tiba-tiba bis itu mengerem mendadak tubuh mungil Rin pun terjatuh ke kursi belakangnya, aku berusaha memegang tangan Rin agar ia tidak jatuh, tapi hasilnya aku malah ikut jatuh dan menimpa tubuh mungil Rin. Dan,

CUP!

Secara Tidak sengaja permukaan bibirku menyentuh permukaan bibirnya. Aku pun langsung berdiri, that's my first kiss! Pikirku. Bisa kulihat muka Rin memerah, dan seisi bis melihat ke arah kami.

"Wow, kagamine Len mencium seorang adik kelas di bis! Hot news!" Teriak seorang gadis yang memakai seragam sekolahku, sial itu! Itu! Sukone Tei!

"Akkhh! Liat ini! Aku berhasil mengambil gambarnya!" Teriak seorang gadis berambut kuning panjang di sebelahnya, itu Akita Neru

"Dasar cewe ga tau diri! Baru kenal langsung deket-deket Len-Kun.. Apaan coba?" Kata Tei

"Ga sadar masih SMP?" Lanjut Tei

"Rin.." Bisa kulihat saat ini Rin sedang menangis dan terdiam di tempat duduk itu, kalau ditanya kemana orang yang duduk di tempat duduk itu, orang itu sudah mental keluar jendela pas tadi bisnya ngerem mendadak! Dan biskuit stick yang ku pegang tadi, nancep ke hidungnya! Dan dia **nosebleed **sekarang! Hahaha! *ketawa yandere*

oke lupakan, balik lagi ke cerita. Aku pun menarik tangan Rin lalu keluar dari bis. Dan menuju salah satu bangku di pinggir jalan itu. Lalu aku duduk bersama Rin disitu.

"Rin.. **Gomennasai**.." Kataku

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Iya.. Tidak apa-apa.. Hiks.. Hiks.." Jawabnya sambil menangis. Aku pun secara refleks memeluknya.

"Len-Senpai.. Sepertinya, orang-orang yang ada disini memperhatikan kita." Kata Rin

"Ohh iya.." Aku pun melepaskan pelukkanku.

"Tapi kau merasa lebih baik kan?" Sambungku

"I-Iya, **Arigatou** Len-senpai.." Kata Rin, lalu ia memberiku senyum yang sangat Kawaii~

"Apa?" Tanya Rin

"Ehh kenapa?" Tanyaku balik

"Tadi Len-senpai mengucapkan sesuatu seperti Kawaii~ dengan gaya.. G-Gaya seperti anak perempuan..." Kata Rin

"Ehh.. Masa sih?" Sepertinya aku tidak bisa berbohong di depan anak ini.

"Sekali lagi! Panggil aku Len!" Kataku mengigatkan

"Tapi.. Itu tidak sopan.." Jawabnya dengan polos

"Yasudah senpai saja! Tak usah pakai Len, terlalu panjang!" Kataku

"Baiklah senpai!" Katanya sambil melontarkan senyumnya yang sangat kawaii~

"Tuh kan! Senpai bilang kawaii lagi.." Kata Rin

"Hehehehehehe.."

Brrrrrr!

Terdengar bunyi suara perut.

"Hehehehe.. Aku lapar.. Lho! Roti selai pisang ku mana?! Sepertinya tertinggal di bis bersama kotak makananku." Kataku

"Senpai! Nih makan ini!" Kata Rin ia menyerahkan sebuah Roti padaku.

"T-Tidak usah Rin! Nanti kau tidak makan.."

"Aku bawa 2 hari ini! Jadi satu untuk senpai dan satu untukku.."

"Arigatou Rin-chan.. **Itadakimasu**!"

"Nyh syenpai kyiya tyeyat masyuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Kata Rin

"Apa?! Telan dulu makananmu, baru ngomong.." Kataku, aku pun memberikan botol minumku pada Rin

"Senpai! Kita telat!"

"Ohh iya! Sekolah!" Aku pun menarik tangan Rin lalu berlari

"Senpai! Kitaa pasti telat!" Kata Rin

"Tidak! Kita lewat jalan pintas!" Kataku dengan yakin. Aku menarik Rin ke sebuah gang lalu terus berlari menyusuri gang-gang kecil.

"Jam 8.10!" Kata Rin

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai!"

.

.

.

"Hosh! Hosh! Hosh! Hosh! Tidak telat kan?" Kata ku pada Rin

"Hosh! Hosh! Tidak Senpai!" Balasnya sambil tertawa kecil

"Tadi berciuman di bis! Sekarang?! Kalian berlari keluar dari dalam gang sempit yang sepi?!" Teriak seorang gadis. Itu pasti suara Tei.

"Oou.. Hot news! Adik kelas yang nakal.." Lanjut temannya Neru, lantas semua murid yang ada di depan gerbang sekolah melihat ke arah kami.

"Apa maksud kalian! Aku dan Rin hanya memotong jalan agar tidak telat!" Aku berusaha membela Rin. Ku lihat Rin hanya bisa berlindung dibelakang tubuhku sambil menarik-narik bagian belakang kemejaku.

"Senpai.." Bisiknya "lebih baik kita pergi dari sini.." Katanya, dapat terdengar bahwa ia sedang menahan tangisannya.

"Rin.. Baiklah.." Aku pun menarik tangan Rin dan menuntunnya masuk ke sekolah, aku mengantarnya sampai kelas 9-1

"Arigatou senpai." Kata Rin

"Yasudah.. Kalau ada apa-apa, temui aku di kelas 10-2. Mengerti?"

"Baiklah senpai!" Rin tersenyum padaku, aku pun pergi ke kelasku.

.

.

.

"Woy Len! Daritadi kamu denger ga?" Kata seorang laki-laki berambut teal

"Ehh, Mikuo, sorry-sorry aku ngelamun.."

"Ahh! Kamu! daritadi melamun aja!"

'Emang kamu tadi ngomong apa?"

"Itu loh! Tentang anak kelas 10-1 yang namanya Akane Lenka! Dia cantik banget! Rambutnya panjang diikat satu, matanya berwarna **azure**! Masa hari ini aja udah ada 3 cowo yang nembak dia! Sekarang tuh lagi heboh-hebohnya di kelas itu!" Celoteh Mikuo

"Akane? Lenka?"

...

_**"Berarti Len-senpai seangkatan sama nee-chan dong!"**_

_**"Nee chan?" Tanyaku**_

_**"Ehh. Bukan.. Lupakan saja!"**_

...

Aku pun langsung berdiri dan melangkahkan kakiku ke kelas 10-1. Benar saja, banyak cowo yang mengelilingi ruang itu.

"Permisi.. Permisi.." Kataku

Dan aku pun melihat ke arah ruang kelas 10-1 melalui jendela. Kulihat Tei dan Neru sedang makan bersama seorang gadis, gadis itu, ciri-cirinya sama seperti yang Mikuo katakan. Ia pasti Akane Lenka. Tiba-tiba gadis yang kuamati itu melirik ke arahku, ia terus memperhatikanku lalu tampak mengobrol dengan dua teman barunya.

"Hei! Tau tidak? Tadi ada cewe kelas 9 yang pingsan!" Kata seorang senpai di belakangku.

"Apa ciri-ciri cewe itu?!" Tiba-tiba aku bertanya dan mengagetkan senpai ku itu

.

.

.

"Rin!" Teriakku saat sampai di pintu UKS

"Senpai.."

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Mengapa kau pingsan? Menapa kakimu terluka? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Mana yang sakit?" Tanyaku secara bertubi-tubi. Tapi tiba-tiba Rin menutup mulutku dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Senpai.. Kalau senpai tanya nya kayak gitu, gimana aku bisa jelasin?"

"Aku baik-baik saja kok.. Cuman sedikit lemas." Kata Rin

"Pasti karena tadi kau memberikan rotimu padaku. Sebagai ucapan maaf sekarang aku harus meneraktirmu! Oke!"

"Oke!" Katanya sambil melontarkan senyumnya yang Kawaii ~

"Tuh, kan! Senpai bilang kawai lagi!"

"Ehehehehe.. Ayo pergi ke kantin!" Aku pun menggandeng tangan Rin untuk menuntunnya menuju ke kantin.

**-Len's POV end-**

.

.

.

"Jadi kau di usir Raja karena hal bodoh seperti itu?" Kata seorang cowo berambut putih yang duduk di hadapan Miku di cafe itu.

"Ya, gitu.. Si raja baka itu minta aku ngumpulin 3 tetes air mata dari si Rin sama Len. Sama 1 tetes air mata dia." Jawab Miku dengan jelas dan panjang

"Hahahahaha!" Tawa cowo berambut putih itu

"Jadi kamu mau bantu aku atau ngga?" Tanya Miku

"Mau doong.. Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk Miku..." Jawab cowo itu, sambil mengelus dagu Miku, lalu ia meninggalkan Miku di cafe itu

"Dasar Honne Dell.."

**T.B.C**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Aya chan: hallo salam kenal! Nama aku Ayaka! Panggil aja Aya Chan! Atau Aya atau Ya chan atau Yaka Chan atau Ayaka atau ayaka Chan atau apa aja deh asal jangan melenceng dari pen name aku. Hihihihi! Chapter ini bahasanya terlalu formal ya? Chapter-chapter depan ga akan terlalu deh, jadi aneh perasaan. Ohh ya aku mau ngasih tau main chara di ff ini yaaa!

1. Kagamine Len, seorang cowo berambut honey blonde dan bermata azure yang shota dan cool, tapi kurang gaul, tapi diem-diem ada banyak cewe yang suka sama dia, apalagi setelah dia masuk klub olahraga.

2. Akane Rin, cewe SMP yang lucu, imut, badannya kecil banget, makannya hobby nya makan, tapi walaupun banyak makan, badannya tetap aja kecil. Rambut dan matanya sama kayak Len. Kalau bisa dibilang dia kekanak-kanakan.

3. Hatsune Miku, devil yang kerjanya cuma dandan dan belanja, akhirnya dia di hukum raja devil. Ia harus dapet 3 tetes airmata kebahagiaan dari Rin dan 3 tetes airmata kesedihan dari Len plus, satu tetes air mata Raja devil yang sedih karena nonton kisah cinta Rin sama Len.

4. Akane Lenka, kakak Rin yang dingin dan jahat. Dia tsundere dan punya sifat yandere. Dia ga suka sama keluarganya sendiri karena miskin, akhirnya ia kerja di suatu cafe supaya dapet uang tambahan untuk belanja. Dia suka sama? Siapa ya? Liat di chapter selanjutnya ya!

5. Hiyama Kiyoteru, paman Len yang super ganteng, dia guru di Crypton High School. Sifatnya sedikit aneh, tapi cool. Perbedaan umur Len dengan Kiyoteru cuman 5 tahun. Itu sebabnya Kiyoteru lebih senang kalau Len menganggapnya sebagai teman sebaya.

6. Sukone Tei, dia adalah bisa dibilang Drama Queen, dia juga biang gossip. Diem-diem dia suka sama Len. ya, bisa dibilang tsundere juga. Dia be0nci banget sama Rin karena Rin deket sama Len.

7. Honne Dell, untuk chapter ini ga akan di kasih tau dulu, supaya para readers penasaran. ***evil smirk**

8. Akita Neru, temen Tei, sama kayak Tei, tapi dia ga suka Len.

9. Mikuo, best friendnya Len yang cool, cool and cool! Jadi dia itu COOL! *ditimpuksendal*

Aya chan: oke segitu dulu! Paipai! Review nya pleaassee...


	2. Chapter 2

**- From Ohayou to Oyasumi -**

**By: Tsukiyomi Ayaka**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing: RinXLen (not incest)**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, a bit Humor, Supernatural, Drama, Family.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**All Character in this fanfiction belongs to Yamaha Corporation, etc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!**

**Typo berterbangan, cerita gaje, alur kecepetan, bahasa campur aduk, DLL**

**...**

Note:

'Abc' = biasa

**'Abc'** = istilah asing

_**'Abc'**_ = flashback

...

"Dell! Dell! Dell! Kau dimana?!" Teriak seorang devil bernama Miku di sebuah mansion. Sekarang ia menghadap sebuah Jendela besar di lantai 2.

"Miku.. Kau sudah bangun.." Kata seorang cowo yang tiba-tiba memeluk Miku dari belakang, dan tak lama kepalanya pun bertengger di pundak Miku. Kepala Miku pun mengarah ke kepala Dell (?)

"Apakah kau tidur nyenyak tadi malam?" Tanya Dell

"Sangat nyenyak.." Jawab Miku

"Lihat jendelanya." Perintah Dell, Miku pun menoleh ke arah Jendela. Terlihat mentari yang mulai menyinari bumi

"Waaaaah.." Kata Miku dngan takjub

"Inilah indahnya bumi.. Kita bisa meknimati pemandangan matahari terbit seperti ini setiap hari.." Kata Dell

"Jadi.. Itu sebabnya kau tinggal di bumi?" Tanya Miku

"Ya.."

"Dan meninggalkanku selama 10 tahun?"

"Maafkan aku Miku.." Hanya satu kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan (#jiaahhh) keadaan saat itu 'Hening'

.

.

.

"Ohayou Rin-chan!" Sapa seorang cowo bertubuh tinggi

"Ohayou senpai!" Jawab cewe itu lalu ia melontarkan senyumnya

"Kawaii ~" kata cowo yang disebut senpai itu

"Tuh kan! Senpai bilang kawaii lagi!"

"Ehehehehehe"

"Lho! Ngapain bawa dua kotak makan? Buat aku yaaa?" Tanya cowo itu

"Bukan! Ini kotak bekal nee-chan yang ketinggalan.." Jawab Rin dengan polos

"Nee-chan?" Tanya cowo itu

"Ehh! Lupakan!"

"Ayoo kasih tau aku!" Kata cowo itu

"No!" Jawab Rin

"Haaa! Kau akan menerima pembalasannya!" Cowo itu berdiri di belakang Rin lalu mengelitiknya

"Aakkhhh! Senpai! Berhenti! Geli!"

"Tidak akan kumaafkan!" Kata cowo itu

"L-Len.." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari samping mereka

"D-Dell.." Kata cowo yang bernama Len itu

"Hen-tai" ucap seorang gadis berambut teal di samping Dell sambil melongo *ditimpuksendal*

"Bukan! Bukan! Bukan! Kau salah paham!" Kata Len sambil berlari ke arah Miku tapi saat berlari ia tersandung batu dan,

BRUUUKKK!

"Aaakkkkhhh!"

DUUGGGG!

.

.

.

"Senpai yakin gapapa?" Tanya Rin pada Len

"Yakin Rin.." Jawab Len

"Ohh jadi namanya Rin.." Kata Dell

"Iya. Namaku Akane Rin kelas 9-1, salam kenal Honne-Senpai!" Kata Rin dengan riang, membuat semua mata cowo di stasiun kereta itu menengok ke arah nya.

"Akane Rin?" Tanya gadis berambut teal yang ada di samping Dell

"Iya! Salam kenal.. Hmm.. Hat-su-ne-Senpai!" Rin tanpak membaca name tag di tas Miku

"Panggil aku Miku! Kita seumuran kok! Cuman aku loncat kelas sekali!" Kata miku

"Waaa... Miku-chan hebat!" Kata Rin

"Iya dong! Miku!" Kata Miku sambil menyombongkan diri

"Mengapa kau tidak pernah cerita kalau kau punya adik menyebalkan seperti dia Dell?" Cetus Len

"Apa kau bilang! Mau ku tendang lagi?!" Kata Miku dengan tatapan yandere

"Miku! Aku ingin bicara sebentar!" Kata Dell, lalu ia menarik tangan Miku

"Dia itu Kagamine Len! Targetmu!" Bisik Dell

"Apa?!" Teriak Miku sampai-sampai seorang kakek-kakek mabuk yang sedang berjalan jatuh ke bawah peron.

"Pelan-pelan baka!" Kata Dell

"Jadi targetku cowo hentai itu?!" Kata Miku

"Hei! Aku bukan cowo hentai!" Kata Len yang tidak sengaja mendengar perkataan Miku tadi

"Kalau tidak hentai mengapa tadi pagi kau mengelitik Rin-chan yang polos dan kawaii ini? Dan mengapa kau bisa jatuh tepat di atas tubuhku?! Jelaskan!" Celoteh Miku

"Senpai.." Rin menarik-narik kemeja belakang Len

"Keretanya sudah datang.." Kata Rin

.

.

.

"Miku-Chan Mau?" Tanya Rin sambil menawarkan biskuit stik rasa coklat kepada Miku

"Arigatou Rin-chan!" Kata Miku lalu ia mengambil salah satu biskuit stik itu

"Dell-Senpai mau?" Rin menawarkan biskuit stik itu lagi

"Tidak terimakasih" kata Dell

"Aku ga ditawarin?" Kata Len

"Ini khusus untuk senpai!" Rin memberikan sebungkus biskuit stik rasa pisang pada Len

"Arigatou Rin-Chan!" Kata Len, lalu ia langsung melahap biskuit stik itu bersama bungkusnya dan para penumpang kereta sweat drop berjamaah.

"S-Sudah habis?!" Kata Dell dengan tatapan ngeri

"Ada 1 lagi!" Tiba-tiba satu biskuit stik rasa pisang muncul di tangan Len. Rin terus melihat biskuit stik itu.

"Rin-Chan mau?" Tanya Len. Rin hanya menjawabnya dengan mengangguk

"Bagaimana kalau kamu makan dari ujung kanan dan aku ujung kiri? Lalu nanti kitaaa.."

DUUGG!

Belum selesai Len menyelesaikan kalimatnya Miku memukul kepala Len

"Hen-tai.." Kata Miku *Len nosebleed*

"Senpai!" Teriak Rin lalu ia berjalan ke arah Len yang jatuh

"Rin-chan!" Balas senpainya itu sambil membuka tangannya lebar-lebar seperti ingin memeluk.

"Stik nya buat aku ya!" Rin mengambil stik itu dari tangan Len lalu memakannya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri *Len, Miku, Dell sweat drop*

.

.

.

"Akhirnya sampe juga! Aku kangen sekolaah!" Kata Dell

"Kenapa kemarin lu ga masuk?" Kata Mikuo dari belakang Dell

"Ehh Mikuo!" Kata Dell

"Siapa tuh? Pacar?" Tanya Mikuo sambil menunjuk Miku

"B-Bukan! Aku adik Dell, namaku Hatsune Miku.. Salam kenal!"

"Gue Mikuo" Mikuo memberi tangannya untuk berjabat tangan, begitu juga Miku tetapi,

"STOP!" Teriak Dell

"Jangan sentuh Miku! Bila kau sentuh Miku walaupun itu hanya sehelai rambutnya, kita putus!" Lanjut Dell

"P-P-P-Putus?!" Kata Len dengan kaget

"M-Maksudnya persahabatan kita putus!" Jelas Dell

"Memang ada apa?" Kata Miku Kepo

"Dia playboy nomor satu di sekolah ini! Dengan sekali sentuh banyak cewe langsung kelepek-kelepek.." jelas Dell

"Oooohhhh" kata Rin yang sedaritadi tidak berhenti memakan wafer stroberi nya.

"Ya sudah lah.. Lebih baik kita ke kelas.." Kata Mikuo

"Tunggu dulu! Aku mau mengantar Rin-Chan!" Kata Len. Len dan Rin pun berjalan menyimpang dari arah Miku, Dell dan Mikuo

"Nah sampai!" Kata Len

"Arigatou Senpai!" Kata Rin sambil melontarkan senyumnya

"Aku ke kelas yaa.." Kata Len

"Iya!" Balas Rin

"Tunggu Rin!" Kata Len, lalu Len mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rin

"Senpai!" Kata Rin

"Shuuuut! Ada sesuatu di pipimu.." balas Len

"Senpai!" Kata Rin

DUUUGGG!

Lagi-lagi Miku memukul Len

"Hen-tai.." Ucap Miku

"Senpai!" Teriak Rin sambil berlari ke arah Len yang pingsan

"Apa pukulanku terlalu keras?" Tanya Miku

.

.

.

"Aww! Sakiit Rin!" Keluh Len

"G-Gomen.." Balas Rin sambil kembali mengobati kepala Len

Rrrrriiiinnnggg!

"Bell apa itu?" Tanya Len

"Bell pulang SMA.." Jawab Miku yang tiba-tiba datang bersama Mikuo dan Dell

"Rin! Potato chips!" Kata Miku sambil membei Rin sebuah bungkus potati chips

"Arigatou!" Balas Rin, dengan segera ia membuka bungkus itu dan memakan potato chips yang ada di dalamnya.

"Ehh Len tadi kata Kiyoteru-Sensei, kita disuruh milih klub. Lu pilih apa?" Kata Mikuo

"Olahraga mungkin.. Kalau Rin-Chan apa?"

"Aku masuk klub seni" kata Rin

"Kalau begitu aku juga ikut klub seni!" Kata Miku

"Memangnya cewe yandere seperti kamu bisa melukis?" Sindir Len

"Mau aku pukul lagi?!" Kata Miku sambil menampilkan tatapan yanderenya

"T-tidak!" Kata Len

"Kita pulang bareng yu, Miku-chan.." Kata Mikuo

"Eiiiitttss! Kita semua pulang bareng!" Kata Dell

"Ya sudah! Ayo pulang sekarang!" Kata Len. Mereka pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Kebetulan rumah mereka semua searah. Jadi Rumah Rin sama Len beda 200 meter, rumah Len sama Mikuo beda 300 meter, rumah Len sama Miku dan Dell beda 1200 meter. #lupakan

.

.

.

"Tadaima!" Teriak Len di depan rumahnya

"Nii-san!" Kata seorang anak cowo yang penampilannya hampir sama dengan Len dan seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam

"Oliver?! Yuki!" Kata Len dengan wajah pucat

"D-Dari mana kalian datang?!" Kata Len

"Ya dari rumah kami Nii-san. Kami lagi main disini! Kami akan nginep 3 hari!" Jawab Yuki

"A-Apa?!" Teriak Len. Lalu Len buru-buru kabur lari dari rumah ke Rumah Mikuo.

.

.

.

"Negi boy! Boleh aku menginap disini?" Tanya Len

"Sebenarnya gue mau lu nginep di sini, tapi, nanti pacar gue tidur dimana?" Jawab Mikuo dengan santai sambil menunjuk kelinci kesayangannya.

"Ya sudah!" Kata Len ia pun langsung keluar dengan membanting pintu rumah Mikuo

"Senpai..." Kata Rin yang melihat kejadian itu

"Rin!" Teriak Len

.

.

.

"Ohh jadi dua keponakan senpai yang sangat yandere datang ke rumah senpai.." Kata Rin sambil melahap roti nya.

"Ya!"

"Dan senpai mau menginap di rumahku selama 3 hari?" Lanjut Rin

"Ya! Rin-Chan pintaaar!" Kata Len sambil mengusap-usap kepala Rin

"Nah ayo masuk.." Kata Rin

"Arigatou Rin-chan!" Kata Len

"Di rumahku sedang tidak ada orang.. Kaa-san baru saja pergi ke Jerman, nee-chan pulangnya malam.." Rin menjelaskan keadaan rumahnya yang sepi itu

"Ohh begitu.. Jadi Rin-Chan tadi dari bandara.."

"Iya.. Aku mengantar okaa-san.." Kata Rin

"Tadi kau bilang Nee-chan?" Tanya Len

"Baka! Baka! Baka!" Bisik Rin sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya

"Rin?" Tanya Len

"Senpai! Sepertinya senpai mandi dulu! Biar aku yang siapkan air panasnya.." Rin pun pergi ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Len di ruang tengah.

"My future wife... Huuufffttt..

**(Bayangan Len)**

"Len-kun mau makan apa?" Kata Rin sambil memakai celemek di dapur

"Aku ingin memakan sesuatu yang manis.." Jawab Len sambil memeluk Rin dari belakang. Lalu kepala mereka semakin mendekat dan...

**(Bayangan Len End)**

"Muuuuuuuu" kata Len sambil memajukan wajahnya

"Senpai?"

"R-Rin!"

"Senpai ada apa?"

"Eheheheh.. Tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Len sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Air mandinya sudah siap.." Kata Rin

"Terimakasih Rin-Chan..." Kata Len

"Ini bajunya.. Kamar mandinya ada di atas, disebelah kamarku.. Ayo kita kesana.." Rin menyerahkan Len sebuah kaos putih dan celana hitam pendek selutut

"A-Apa maksudmu?! Kita?"

"M-Maksudku aku akan mengantarkan senpai ke kamar mandi lalu aku ke dapur untuk masak.." Kata Rin

"Ooo.. Hehehehehe..." Kata Len sambil menggaruk kepalanya lagi.

"Ayo Senpai berdiri! Nanti keburu malem!"

"Ehh iya-iya!" Rin pun menarik tangan Len ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

_ii na ii na sore ii na_

_pacchiri pacchiri sore ii na_

_ii na ii na sore ii na_

_kibun mo ue wo muku_

_churu churu churu churu chu_

_tsukeru taipu no mahou da yo_

_shin wo mi ni tsukete mieru sekai mo kawaru kana_

_onaji sora ga dou mieru ka wa_

_kokoro no kakudo shidai dakara..._

"Rin-chan! Suara mu bagus sekali!" Kata Len yang tiba-tiba ada di pintu dapur

"S-Senpai! Dari kapan senpai ada di sana?"

"Dari tadi.." Jawab Len *Rin Sweat Drop*

"Hmmm.. Wangi pisang.." Kata Len, lalu Len mendengus-dengus Rin

"S-Senpai.. Aku sedang membuat milkshake pisang.."

"Pisang?!" Mata Len langsung berbinar-binar

.

.

.

PRaaaannnnggg!

Terdengar suara piring yang pecah.

"Dell! Apa maksudmu?!" Teriak Miku

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali! Jangan dekati Miku!" Teriak Dell pada Mikuo

"Aku hanya ingin mengajaknya makan malam.. Apa aku salah?" Jawab Mikuo

"Mikuo.. Maafkan aku.. Mungkin kita bisa pergi lain waktu.." Kata Miku

"Oke.." Mikuo pun pergi dari Mansion itu

"Dell?! Ada apa?! Mengapa kau begitu kasar?!" Tanya Miku, tetapi Dell tidak menjawabnya. Dell berlari ke arah Miku lalu mendorong tubuh Miku ke tembok.

DUGG!

Lalu ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Miku dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Miku

"Dell!" Miku mendorong Dell

"M-Maafkan aku Miku.. A-Aku hanya tak ingin kehilanganmu untuk kedua kalinya... A-Aku.. A-Aku sangat menyesal.. A..." Miku menempatkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir Dell.

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan.." Kata Miku lalu,

CUP!

Miku mencium Dell cukup lama.

"Maafkan aku.." Kata Dell

"Maafkan aku yang tak bisa mengerti perasaanmu.." Kata Dell sambil menangis

"Maafkan aku yang tak bisa mengerti.. Betapa lamannya 10 tahun.. Betapa lamanya engkau menungguku.. Betapa lamanya waktu berlalu.." Lanjut Dell

"Dell.." Bisik Miku. Dan ternyata ada yang melihat kejadian tadi dari jendela kecil.

"Apa yang kulihat tadi?!" Bisik Mikuo lalu ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya

.

.

.

"Woy! Okaa-san tak berguna! Akane! Akane!" Teriak seorang cewe berambut honey blonde di depan sebuah rumah kecil

"Woy! Buka pintunya! Gue mau masuk nih!" Teriak cewe itu lagi

"Nee-chan!" Kata seorang cewe bertubuh mungil yang membuka pintu

"Lama banget sih! Mau gue membeku disini?!" Lalu cewe itu segera masuk ke dalam rumah itu

"Nee-chan mabuk ya?!" Kata cewe bertubuh mungil itu

"Hmmm.. Rin.. Rin.. Emang lu mau ngadu ke kaa-san lu yang ga berguna itu? Dimana dia?"

"Okaa-san baru pergi tadi.. Ia pergi ke Jerman.." Jawab Rin

"Baguslah.. Beban gue berkurang!" Lenka berlari-lari di sekitar ruang tamu

"Nee-chan awas jatuh!" Teriak Rin, benar saja kaki kakaknya itu tersandung kursi dan ia terjatuh tapi untung saja ada Len yang menangkapnya.

"Akane-san?" Tanya Len

"Kagamine-san?" Tanya Lenka lalu ia gatau tidur atau pingsan.

.

.

.

"Udah pagi ya? Duh! Kepala gue sakit banget!" Keluh Lenka

"Tadi malem? Kagamine Len? Masa sih dia ada di rumah ini.. Orang kaya dan ganteng kayak dia mana mau kesini.. Kalau dia kesini.. Akkhh! Gue teriak sekenceng-kencengnya.. Cowo shota yang cool kayak dia dateng ke rumah?" Lenka ngomong sendiri

"Akane-san kau sudah sadar.."

"Kagamine Len?! Sedang apa kau dikamarku?! Keluar!" Teriak Lenka sambil melempar bantal yang ada di kasurnya

"Akane-san! Tenang!" Kata Len

"Haaa! Pergi dari kamarku!" Teriak Lenka

"Ne-chan, senpai ada apa?" Kata Rin yang tiba-tiba datang

"Rin! Kenapa dia ada disini?! Sedang apa dia dikamarku?!" Tanya Lenka

"Tadi aku menyuruh senpai untuk memeriksa keadaanmu.." Jawab Rin

"Iya! Perkataan adikmu itu benar!" Kata Len sambil merangkul Rin

"Adik? Rin! Mengapa kau memanggilku Nee-chan!" Bentak Lenka

"Maafkan aku nee.. Maksudku.."

"Diam! Bagaimana kalau satu sekolah tau kalau kau adikku! Dan rumahku Sekecil ini!" Bentak Lenka

"G-Gomen.. Lenka-Senpai..." Kata Rin sambil menangis

"Hei! Dia ini adikmu!" Teriak Len

"Diam kau! Jangan ikut campur!" Bentak Lenka pada Len. lalu Lenka pergi keluar kamar itu.

"Rin..."

.

.

.

"Miku... Mau kemana?" Tanya Dell sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya lalu duduk.

"Kurasa aku hanya membuang-buang waktu.. Aku harus membuat rencana.." Jawab Miku sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Satu lagi.. Lupakan kejadian malam kemarin.. Minta maaflah pada Mikuo" Kata Miku dengan dingin

"Baiklah.. Lagi pula.. Kau bukan pacarku lagi kan?" Jawab Dell

"Iya.. Tentu.." Miku berjalan keluar dari kamar itu.

"Miku! Tunggu!" Kata Dell sambil menarik tangan Miku

"Apa rencanamu?" Tanya Dell

"Mengikuti arus Mereka.." Kata Miku

"Jadi aku akan dekat dengan Rin-Chan dan memastikan bahwa ia suka Len, bisa kulihat Len mencintai Rin. setelah Rin mencintai Len aku dekati Len.. Itu akan membuat Rin sakit hati.. Gampang kan? Lepaskan tanganku!" Dell pun melepaskan tangan Miku, Lalu Miku keluar dari kamar itu

.

.

.

"Rin-Chan **ohayou**!"

"Ehh Miku-chan!** Ohayou**!" Balas Rin

"Lho? Kok kamu mukanya sedih begitu?" Tanya Miku

"T-tidak ada apa-apa Miku-chan.." Balas Rin

"Rin! Ini kunci rumahnya.. Aku sudah menguncinya.." Kata Len yang tiba-tiba datang dari arah rumah Rin

"Rumah? Kunci? Dan kau datang dari arah rumah Rin?" Tanya Miku

"Senpai sedang menginap di rumahku.."

"Apa?! Menginap di rumah mu?!" Teriak Miku

"Iya.. Tenang saja! Aku tidak berbuat macam-macam!" Kata Len

"Karena Rin adalah adikku!" Kata Len

"Adikmu?" Tanya Miku

"Iya! Mulai sekarang aku menganggapnya sebagai adikku sendiri!" Kata Len

"Umm.. Miku dimana Dell?" Tanya Len

"Ohh Dell.. Ia.. Ia.."

"Dell sedang membeli roti ke minimarket.." Jawab Mikuo yang tiba-tiba datang

"Tadi aku datang bersamanya.." Kata Mikuo

"Ooohh.. Begitu... Rin-chan! Ayo duduk!" Len menepuk-nepuk jok bagian belakang sepedah yang ia naiki.

"Sepedah siapa itu?" Tanya Mikuo

"Sepedahku.. Tapi aku tidak bisa naik sepedah.." Jawab Rin

"Ayo duduk..." Len menarik tangan Rin, Rin pun duduk di jok itu.

"Siap! Siap! Kita akan melaju dalam kecepatan penuh!" Kata Len dengan segera ia mengayuh sepedahnya

"Miku-chan! Aku duluan!" Teriak Rin

"Jadi sekarang.. Hanya ada kau dan aku.." Kata Mikuo

"Jelaskan apa hubunganmu dengan Dell.." Lanjut Mikuo

"Mikuo.." Kata Miku

.

.

.

"Senpai! Sudah jam 7.20! Kita bisa terlambat!" Teriak Rin

"Oke! Pegangan!" Kata Len lalu ia mempercepat sepedahnya. Rin yang awalnya hanya memegang bagian belakang kemeja Len terpaksa memeluk Len. Bisa dilihat mukanya Merah, semerah Tomat. Len terus memacu sepedahnya.

"Sampai! Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Len

"7.45" balas Rin

"Melebihi target! Hore! Hore! Kagamine Len memang hebat!" Seru Len

"Tapi senpai.." Kata Rin

"Apa?" Tanya Len

"Belum ada satu pun murid di sekolah.." Kata Rin

"Nah sekarang ayo turun! Ikuti aku!" Kata Len, lalu ia menarik tangan Rin ke halaman belakang sekolah

"Mau ngapain senpai?" Tanya Rin

"Tunggu sebentar!" Kata Len, ia tampak mencari-cari sesuatu

"Nah! Ini dia!" Len menggendong seekor anjing dan menunjukkannya ke Rin.

"Ahh! Kawaii!" Teriak Rin

"Belum aku beri nama nih.." Kata Len

"Bagaimana kalau namanya Len!" Usul Rin

"Rin jahat banget!" Kata Len

"Ihh! Kan ini mirip senpai!" Kata Rin

"Jahaaaaat..." Kata Len

"Bagaimana kalau Rin!" Kata Len

"Senpai!" Rin mengembungkan pipinya

"Kan dia sama kayak Rin.. Sama-sama kawaii.." Kata Len, pipi Rin pun memerah

"Ya sudah..." Kata Rin

"Baiklah! Namanya Rin!" Kata Len

"Len? Rin?"

"Ehh... Dell.." Kata Len

"Miku mana?" Tanya Dell

"Ia tadi jalan berdua dengan Mikuo.." Balas Len

"Ohh.." Kata Dell sambil menundukan kepalanya

"Biasanya kau melarangnya Dell.." Kata Len. Tapi Dell tidak menjawabnya dan pergi ke dalam gedung sekolah

"Apakah ada masalah diantara mereka?" Tanya Len

"Mungkin saja.." Kata Rin

.

.

.

Rrrriiinnggggg!

"Akhirnya istirahat! Saatnya tidur!" Kata Len

"Senpai!" Kata seorang cewe yang sudah pasti adalah Rin

"Ehh Rin.."

"Senpai! Aku bawa ini!" Kata Rin sambil membawa 2 kotak bekal berwarna kuning

"Wah! **Arigatou** Rin.. Kita makan di kantin yuuk!" Ajak Len

"Oke!" Kata Rin

"Hmm.. Saingan yang lumayan berat.." Kata Tei pada Lenka

"Iya.. Aku punya ide! Kita akan kerjain dia habis-habisan!" Kata Lenka

"Baiklah..." Kata Neru sambil senyum evil smirk

_._

_._

_._

"Waahhh! Isinya sashimi!" Kata Len

"Iya!" Kata Rin sambil melontarkan senyumnya

"Dan sup Miso!" Lanjut Len

"Dan sushi!" Lanjut Len

"Dan sebuah pisang!" Lanjut Len lagi

"Ehehehehe..." Tawa Rin

"**Itadakimasu**!" Kata Len, lalu langsung melahap bekal yang disediakan Rin.

"Nyum.. Nyum.. Habis!" Kata Len

"Ke kelas yuk!" Kata Len

"Baiklah..." Jawab Rin, mereka pun berjalan bersama ke kelas. Tapi, tiba-tiba,

DUGGG!

"Senpai! Senpai!" Teriak Rin

"Rin.. Rrgghh.." Len pun pingsan

**T.B.C**

Len: ayaka! Ini harem?

Ayaka: iya! Tentu saja! Hahahaha! *ketawa ala evil

Len: kenapa? Kenapa?

Ayaka: karena saya suka!

Rin: senpai.. Ngapain ngobrol sama yaa-chan..

Len: ehh.. Tidak!

Miku: udah woy mending bales review!

Ayaka, Rin and Len: iya!

**Kiirocha= ini lanjutannya! ^^**

**Namikaze Kyoko= ini sudah di update! ^^**

Ayaka: Oke! Makasih udah baca! Paipai!


	3. Chapter 3

**- From Ohayou to Oyasumi -**

**By: Tsukiyomi Ayaka**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing: RinXLen (not incest)**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, a bit Humor, Supernatural, Drama, Family.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**All Character in this fanfiction belongs to Yamaha Corporation, etc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!**

**Typo berterbangan, cerita gaje, alur kecepetan, bahasa campur aduk, DLL**

**...**

Note:

'Abc' = biasa

**'Abc'** = istilah asing

_**'Abc'**_ = flashback

...

"Hiks! Hiks!" Tangis Rin, kini kedua tangannya diikat. Ia berada di tempat gelap, dan ia tidak tahu tempat apa itu.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Tawa 3 orang cewe

"Sekarang, beranikah kau keluar dari ruangan ini dengan penampilan seperti itu?" Sindir seorang cewe

"Hahahahahahaha!" Tawa mereka lagi

"Ayo kita harus pergi.. Sudah 3 jam kita ngerjain cewe ga jelas ini!" Kata seorang cewe

"Yaudahlah.. 1 jam pelajaran lagi juga pulang.."

"Tapi nanti Kiyoteru-Sensei curiga! Kan 2 jam pelajaran berturut-turut pelajaran sejarah.."

"Dasar guru menyebalkan!"

"Nanti kalau ditanya darimana, bilang kalau kita habis dipanggil Gakupo-sensei.. Ngerti?"

"OK"

"Ya sudah.. Sampai Jumpa Rin.." Kata seorang cewe

"Hiks! Hiks!"

SREEEGG! *sfx pintu digeser

.

.

.

"Rin!" Teriak Len

"Len! Tenang.. Tenang.." Kata Miku, ia memberikan Len segelas air putih

"T-tidak Miku! Tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai!" Kata Len

"Ada apa Len?" Tanya Miku

"Rin!" Len langsung pergi keluar UKS

"Len! Kau belum sembuh!" Teriak Miku, lalu Miku berlari sambil mengenggam hp nya.

"Dell.. Angkat Dell.." Bisik Miku

.

.

.

Watashi wa, utau no ga suki

Watashi ga sou tsukurareta kara ja nai

Kono koe o suki da toiu

Anata ga yorokonde kureru kara

Terdengar bunyi ringtone hp Dell, tapi ia tidak mengangkatnya

"Miku.. Apa yang kau inginkan? Apakah kau tahu? Betapa sakitnya hatiku?" Lalu ia kembali menikmati pemandangan Indah di lantai paling atas sekolah itu.

.

.

.

"Dell! Sial! Mikuo!" Lalu Miku mencari nama Mikuo di daftar kontaknya

"Mikuo! Syukurlah! Cepat bantu aku! Sekarang aku ada di koridor lantai 4! Cepat! Len berlari terus! Ia belum sembuh! Ia meneriaki nama Rin tadi.. Ya!" Kata Miku lalu ia menutup teleponnya.

"Len!" Teriak Miku, tapi Len tidak menghiraukannya dan terus berlari ke lantai 1

"Len! Ada apa dengan Rin?!" Tanya Miku

"Mereka! Mereka membawa Rin!" Teriak Len

"Mereka Siapa?!" Teriak Miku, Len terus berlari

-Len's POV-

Rin! Dimana Rin! Dimana mereka menyembunyikan Rin?! Rin! Aku terus berlari ke arah Kantin. Tadi kami makan di halaman belakang sekolah! Aku menuju taman belakang sekolah.

"Gok! Gok!" Terdengar gongongan Rin junior

"Rin... Dimana Rin?" Tanyaku

"Gok! Gok!" Ia berlari, aku pun mengikutinya, ia menuju gudang penyimpanan Buku.

"Rin!" Teriakku sambil membuka Pintu gudang itu

"Mmm!" Teriak Rin yang mulutnya diikat oleh Kain. Bajunya terlihat seperti di gunting karena beberapa bagiannya bolong.

"Rin!" Teriak ku, lalu aku melepaskan Tali yang mengikat tubuh Rin, lalu melepas kain yang mengikat mulutnya.

"Senpai!" Teriaknya lalu ia memelukku. Bisa kurasakan ia mengiggil, mungkin karena lantai gudang yang dingin ini.

"Rin..." Aku melepaskan baju seragam yang kupakai, untunglah aku memakai kaos.

"Len?! Rin?!" Teriak Miku

"Rin pakai ini.." Aku menyerahkan baju seragamku itu.

-Len's POV END-

"Ayo pulang.." Kata Len sambil menarik tangan Rin

"Rin? Len? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Mikuo

"Nanti aku jelaskan.. Sekarang kita harus pulang.." Kata Len

.

.

.

"Ternyata si hentai baik juga yaa.."

.

.

.

"Jadi, 3 orang cewe ngebawa Rin ke gudang terus bajunya di gunting-guntingin.." Kata Mikuo

"I-Iya.." Kata Rin

"Yang terakhir kulihat hanya rambut Tei.." Kata Len

"Berarti kemungkinan besar ini kerjaan Tei, Lenka dan Neru.." Kata Mikuo

"Kita harus beritahu pada kepala sekolah!" Usul Miku

"Ja-jangan!" Protes Rin

"Mengapa Rin?" Tanya Len, lalu Rin mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Len

"Nee-chan.." Bisik Rin

"Ya sudah, kalau ga mau.. Tapi, kalau mereka berani berbuat seperti ini lagi! Awas saja!" Kata Len

"Rin-chan terlalu baik.." Miku memuji Rin

"Ehh! Kalian semua pasti belum makan! Sebentar ya!" Kata Rin, lalu ia cepat-cepat pergi ke dapur

"Rin-chan! Aku mau bantu!" Teriak Miku, lalu ia ikut ke dapur

"Mikuo.." Kata Len

"Ya?"

"Ada masalah apa antara kau, Dell dan Miku?" Tanya Len

"Ohh itu.. Tidak ada apa-apa Len.."

"Jangan berbohong.." Kata Len

"Hanya masalah kecil.." Mikuo memegang kepalanya

"Masalah kecil?"

"Kemarin aku mengajak Miku untuk makan malam.. Tapi Dell malah memarahiku.. Ia minta aku untuk keluar dari rumahnya.."

"Dell sangat sayang pada adiknya ya.." Kata Len

"Iya.. Dell mencintai Miku.. Ia sangat mencintai Miku" bisik Mikuo

"Apa?"

"Ehh.. Lupakan!" Kata Dell

"Mungkin kau harus menemui Dell dan bicara dengannya.."

"Iya Len.. Tapi, Dell tidak pernah mengangkat teleponku sejak kejadian itu."

"Baiklah! Biar aku yang telepon dia!" Kata Len, lalu ia mengambil hpnya.

Nit.. Nit.. Nit.. Nit.. Nit.. Nit.. Nit..

"Hpnya tidak aktif.." Kata Len

"Len! Mikuo! Ayo makan!" Teriak Miku

"Si cewe yandere emang bisa masak ya?" Tanya Len

"Bisa doong!" Jawab Miku

"Ayo cepat ke ruang makan! Rin sudah nunggu!" Kata Miku

.

.

.

"Arigatou Rin-chan! Aku pulang yaa.." Kata Miku, lalu Miku berjalan ke rumahnya.

"Dell! Dell!" Teriak Miku yang melihat Dell

"Miku?" Tanya Dell

"Tadi kenapa telponku ga diangkat?!" Tanya Miku

"Maaf aku sibuk" jawab Dell

"Ohh.. Udah makan belom?" Tanya Miku

"Udah" jawab Dell

"Darimana?" Tanya Miku

"Main" jawab Dell

"Main kemana?"

"Miku maaf aku lagi cape, Bisa diam dulu sebentar?"

"Ohh ya.. Maaf.." Kata Miku

'apa ada yang salah? Dell tidak seperti biasanya.' Pikir Miku

"Dell? Apakah kau sakit?" Tanya Miku

"Iya"

"Kau sakit apa?" Dell tidak menjawab Miku

"Apakah demam? Flu?" Tanya Miku tapi Dell terus berjalan dan tidak menganggap Miku

"Dell! Jadi kau sakit apa?!" Tanya Miku. Dell berhenti sejenak lalu menundukan kepalanya

Wuuuussshhh! *sfx angin

"Dell?"

.

.

.

Nit! Nit!

"Ada sms?" Kata Len

...

To: Len

From: Kiyoteru

Len cepat pulang! Kedua disaster maker itu sudah pulang. Aku mengusir mereka. Jangan merepotkan keluarga Akane. Pulang sekarang!

...

To: Kiyoteru

From: Len

Oke!

...

"Rin..."

"Iya?"

"Aku harus pulang.."

"Ohh oke.."

"Kalau ada apa-apa kabarin ya!"

"Oke.."

"Arigatou Rin.."

"Iya.."

'From ohayou to oyasumi, I'll protect you!'

.

.

.

"Ohayou Rin!" Teriak Len

"Ohayou senpai!" Balas Rin dengan senyum kecilnya

"Ohayou Rin! Len!" Teriak Miku

"Ohayou Miku-chan! Mikuo-senpai!" Balas Rin

"Ohayou" balas Mikuo

"Seperti biasa.." Bisik Len pada Mikuo

"Iya... Dell berangkat lebih pagi.." Jawab Mikuo

"Ayo kita berangkat!" Teriak Len

"Ehh Senpai!" Teriak Rin

"Apa?"

"Aku bawa ini!" Rin memberi Len sebuah pisang

"Terimakasih Rin!" Tentunya mata Len berbinar-binar

"Ehh, sepertinya kalau diam terus kita telat deh" kata Miku

"Ohh iya! Sudah jam 7.10!" Kata Rin

"Yah sudahlah.. Hari ini kita naik bis.." Kata Len dengan santai

"Bis?" Tanya Rin

"Iya.. Bis.. Bis yang waktu itu.." Jawab Len

"Ohh Bis.. Bis itu.." Kata Rin

"Ada apa Rin? Len?" Tanya Miku

"T-Tidak ada apa-apa!" Jawab mereka berdua

"Ayo cepat! Nanti terlambat!" Kata Len, mereka pun berlari menuju bus stop

.

.

.

Ngeeeeeeengggg!

Bis yang mereka tumpangi cukup penuh, beruntungnya Rin dan Miku dapat tempat duduk tetapi Len dan Mikuo tidak.

"Huh.. Ini gara-gara kita telat!" Keluh Len

"Senpai.. Mau duduk? Yaudah, tukeran aja sama Rin.." Kata Rin

"Ehh, tidak usah Rin.. Nanti kau pegal.." Kata Len

"Permisi.. Apakah ada yang mau memberi tempat duduk untuk nenek ini?" Tanya seorang cewe

"Ohh.. Nek.. Disini aja.." Kata Rin, lalu Rin berdiri dan memberikan kursinya untuk Nenek itu. Jadi sekarang Rin berdiri berhadapan dengan Len, Rin tidak berpegangan pada apapun.

Nyriiiittttt! *sfx bis ngerem

Rin hampir terjatuh tapi untungnya Len memeluknya, sehingga ia tidak jatuh.

"Rin.. Gapapa?"

"Arigatou..." Kata Rin

Lalu bis kembali melaju. Bisa dilihat Mikuo dan Miku sedang ber'ahem..ahem'ria, maksudnya ngomong 'AHEM' bukannya.. Udah lah lupakan! Jangan mikir macem-macem!

.

.

.

"Hatsune-San, Kagamine-Kun kalian dipanggil kepala sekolah" kata seorang cewe

"Ohh oke!" Kata Miku, Len dan Miku pun berjalan ke ruangan kepala sekolah

"Kenapa kepala sekolah manggil kita ya, Miku?"

"Iya.. Padahal kita ga ada masalah apa-apa.."

"Apa ini karena Dell?" sambung Miku

"Dell?"

"Iya! Dia sering bolos dari kelas.. Padahal dia ada di sekolah.." Jawab Miku

"Hmmm... Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Dell?" Tanya Len, tidak terasa mereka berdua udah ada di depan pintu ruang kepala sekolah.

"Senpai? Miku-chan?" Kata Rin yang ada di depan ruang kepala sekolah itu

"Rin? Kau juga dipanggil?" Tanya Len

"I-Iya..." Jawab Rin, lalu Len mengetuk pintu ruangan kepala sekolah itu

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masyuuukkk cyyiiiinnn!" Teriak seorang pria dari dalam ruang itu. Rin, Len dan Miku pun pada sweat drop.

Sreggg! *sfx pintu digeser

"Ohayou, Akaito Sensei.." Kata Len

"Akaito? Lu lupa apa? Kepala sekolah yang dulu kan udah diganti 2 hari lalu.." Kata Pria itu, Rin, Len dan Miku tidak bisa melihat wajah sang kepala sekolah nan gaje itu, karena ia membelakangi mereka dengan duduk di kursinya yang tinggi.

"Ohh iya!" Len menepuk kepalanya

"Mau tau ga aku siapa?" Tanya pria itu

"Ngga..." Jawab Rin, Len dan Miku dengan polos

"Baka! Harusnya IYA! Ulangi!" Kata Pria itu

"Baka! Harusnya IYA! Ulangi!" Rin, Len dan Miku mengulangi perkataan si kepala sekolah

"Rrgghh! Kalian akan aku kasih hukuman! Bersihin Aula!" Bentak pria itu

"Jangan! Ja-Ja-Ja-Ja-Ja-Ja-Janngan!" Kata Len

"Harus!" Bentak pria itu

"Rin.. Bujuk dia!" Bisik Len

"Oke!" Jawab Rin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, dan membuat Len lagi-lagi berkata "kawaii~"

"Bapa Kepala sekolah.. Jangan hukum mereka.. Hukumlah aku.. Kacian.. Mereka sungguh kacian.." Kata Rin sambil mampangin tampang cute nya

"Kawaii~" kata Len sambil nosebleed

"Baiklah.. Aku tak akan menghukumu! Tapi aku akan menghukum Len dan Miku!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?!" Teriak Len

.

.

.

"Huuufffttt.." Keluh Miku

"Miku, apakah kau sudah selesai di bagian sana?" Tanya Len

"Seperapat aja belom.. Aula ini kan luas banget, gimana ga cape ngepel aula.." Jawab Miku

'Lagian aku tidak bisa memakai kekuatanku, karena ada kamu disini Len!' Pikir Miku dalam hati

"Kamu cape?"

"Ya iyalah Len.. Masa ngepel sebanyak ini ga cape? Kamu udah selesai?"

"Belom.. Aku udah setengah.." Jawab Len

"Aku kan ga biasa ngepel.." Pekik Miku, Miku mengangkat ember berisi air dan pembersih lantai, tapi sialnya ia terpeleset dan,

BRUUKK!

Splaasshhh! *sfx percikan air atau suara air

Miku jatuh ke lantai ( ya iyalah masa atap ), ternyata Len mendorong Miku agar air di ember itu tidak tumpah ke kepala Miku, tapi sialnya Len yang ketumpahan air

"Len?"

"Hahahahahahaha!" Tawa Miku

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Len ikut tertawa sehingga mereka berdua ketawa

"Kocak! Hahahahaha!" Tawa Len

"Hahahahaha!" Tawa Miku

"Ha-Ha-chiuuuhh!" Len bersin

"Len lebih baik kamu keringin kepala pake anduk.. Bentar aku ambilin.." Miku pun pergi ke luar gedung aula

"MikuPaMikuPo! MikuMikuMagic! Berilah aku handuk!"

Triiingggg

"Hehehe.. Ya gapapa lah pake kekuatan.. Kan ini keadaan darurat.." Gumam Miku, lalu ia langsung masuk ke dalam Aula

"Len! Ini handuknya!" Miku menyerahkan handuk itu

"Arigatou Miku.." Kata Len sambil tersenyum, bisa diliat muka Miku memerah

"Hmmm.. Sepertinya bajumu basah sekali.." Kata Miku

"Ohh ya? Hmm.. Sepertinya aku harus meminjam baju pada Mikuo.."

"Ehh tidak usah.. Aku ada baju kok.. Ntar ya!" Kata Miku lalu ia berlari keluar aula lagi

"Heh?!" Tanya Len

"MikuPaMikuPo! MikuMikuMagic! Berikan aku baju!"

Triiinnggg!

"Heh?! Kenapa yang keluar baju ini?!" Gumam Miku

"Aku harus menggunakan kekuatanku lagi.."

"MikuPaMikuPo! MikuMikuMagic! Berilah aku seragam untuk cowo!" (Ayaka: kayaknya harus diganti deh mantranya.. Jadi apa ya?)

"..."

"Yaaah.. Kekuatanku Harus di charge nih lobet!" Gumam Miku

"Tidak ada pilihan lain! Daripada Len sakit!" Miku pun berlari ke dalam Aula

"Ng.. Len.. Maaf aku hanya punya baju ini.." Miku menunjukan sebuah kostum kucing

"Haaaaaa?! Kostum kucing?! Gerah dong!" Keluh Len

"Haaachhhiiuuhh!" Bersin Len

"Ihh! Daripada sakit!" Kata Miku

"Yaudah aku pake.." Kata Len, lalu Len membuka bajunya Dan,,,

DUGGG!

Miku memukul kepalanya,

"Hen.. Tai.." Gumam Miku

"Aduuhh.. Yayaya.. Aku lupa.. Oke aku pergi.." Len berlari ke ruang ganti di sebelah aula itu

"Ternyata dia baik juga ya.." Kata Miku sambil cengar-cengir sendiri.

.

.

.

"Hahahahahaha!" Tawa anak-anak kelas 10-2

"Len.. Len.. Lu cocok pake kostum itu!" Tawa Mikuo

"Diem lu!" Jawab Len sambil cemberut

"Jangan marah doong.. Neko.." Goda Mikuo sambil menyentuh dagu Len

"Yaoi! Hueeeeekkkkk!" Len muntah beneran

"Len?" Tanya Mikuo

"Ya?"

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Mikuo

"Ga tau.." Jawab Len singkat

"Apakah kau..." Kata Mikuo

"Apakah kau hamil!?" Lanjut Mikuo

DUUGGG!

"Mana mungkin laki-laki hamil baka!" Kata Len sambil menunjukan jurus 8 hit nya yang luar binasa #plakkk

"L...L...L...LEEENN!" Kata Mikuo sambil memegang perutnya yang nyeri akibat terkena jurus Len. Mikuo pun berjalan kelepek-kelepek (?) Karena kesakitan

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Tawa mereka lagi

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Terdengar tawa seorang cowo dari balik pintu

Sregggg!

"Hahahahahahahahhahahaha!" Lanjut cowo itu

"Dell?!" Teriak Len, Miku dan Mikuo

"Itu kocak tau! Hahahahahahahaha!" Dell berjalan sambil tertawa dan,

BRUUGGG

Kakinya tersandung tempat sampah dan jatuh telungkup. Semuanya diam, ruangan itu sangat hening

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Tawa Dell

"Hahahahahahahahhahahahha!" Yang lain pun ikut tertawa

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Dell tertawa seperti itu." Kata Len

"Dell memang seperti itu.." Kata Miku

"Walaupun sudah 10 tahun, tapi tak ada yang berubah darinya.." Gumam Miku lalu ia tersenyum

.

.

.

Rrrrriiiiinnnggg!

"Senpai!" Teriak Rin sambil melompat dan memeluk Len dari belakang.

"Rin!" Balas Len, lalu Len berbalik ke arah Rin

"Maafin aku yaaa.. Gara-gara aku senpai disuruh ngepel aula.." Kata Rin sambil mengembungkan pipinya

"Gapapa kok.." Kata Len, lalu ia tersenyum dengan Tulus

"Sebagai permintaan maafnya, senpai mau apa?" Tanya Rin

"Hmm.." Len berpikir sejenak

T.B.C

Ayaka: sorry telat update! Kemarin ga ada ide buat nulis dan sibuk sama lomba 17 agustus-an.. Aku ikut lomba gambar lho! Juara 2! #siapayangnanya

Dell: bales review yo!

Ayaka: oke Dell!

Yami Nova: pedo itu apa? #plakkk biasa anak alim.. Jadi Len itu kalau bilang kawaii dalam hati selalu keceplosan jadi ngomong.. Makasih udah review! XD

Mitoshi Koro: makasih udah review! Makasih udah bilang fic ini menarik! XD

van217van: ini aku lanjutin kok! XD

Kuotahabis: ini saya lanjutkan! XD

Akanemori: iya.. Kalau di bilang, Miku itu devil yang baik.. Makasih udah review Aka-san! XD

Ayaka: oke sekian dan terimakasih!


	4. Chapter 4

**- From Ohayou to Oyasumi -**

**By: Tsukiyomi Ayaka**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing: RinXLen (not incest)**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, a bit Humor, Supernatural, Drama, Family.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**All Character in this fanfiction belongs to Yamaha Corporation, etc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!**

**Typo berterbangan, cerita gaje, alur kecepetan, bahasa campur aduk, DLL**

**...**

Note:

'Abc' = biasa

**'Abc'** = istilah asing

_**'Abc'**_ = flashback

...

"Rin.. Sebenarnya ada siih satu permintaan.." Kata Len

"Terus apa permintaan itu senpai?" Tanya Rin, Len mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rin

"Senpai?" Len tidak menjawabnya ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rin, Rin pun mundur sampai ke tembok

"Senpai?" Len meletakan kelima permukaan jari tangan kanannya ke tembok (#eaa), lalu,

DUUGGGG!

"Hen.. Tai.." Kata Miku yang entah datang darimana. Ternyata seperti biasa, Miku mukul Len.

"M.. Miku-Chan!" Kata Rin

"Heh?! Yandere! Sakit tau!" Pekik Len sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit

"Aku ga bisa ngebiarin kau melakukan 'itu' pada Rin! Apalagi di koridor sekolah!" Kata Miku

"Itu?" Tanya Rin dengan polos

"Heh?! Siapa yang mau melakukan 'itu'? Aku cuma pengen ngambil benang yang ada di rambut Rin!" Jelas Len sambil mengambil benang yang ada di rambut Rin, lalu menunjukkannya ke Miku

"Sekarang siapa yang hentai?" Tanya Len

"Apa?! Hey!" Bantah Miku

"Hayooo! Siapa? Siapa yang pikirannya macem-macem?!" Sindir Len

"D-Diam kau!" Kata Miku

"A-Aku pulang duluanyah Rin! Bye!" Kata Miku, lalu ia langsung lari entah kemana. Rin pun hanya bisa sweat drop

"Ehh kamu udah nunggu lama ya Rin? Sorry yah.. Aku tadi piket.. Hehehe.." Kata Len terus nyengir kayak mbe alias kambing *digilesRoadRollerLen*

"Gapapa kok senpai..." Kata Rin terus senyum

"Jadi senpai mau apa sebagai perminaan maaf aku?" Tanya Rin

"Aku mau.. Aku mau.. Aku mau.. K-Kamu.. K-Kamu.. K-Kamu... K-Kamu..." Len berhenti sesaat. 'Kalau aku tembak dia sekarang, mainstream banget!' Len bicara dalam hati

"Iya?"

"A-Aku mau nanti sabtu, besok kita jalan-jalan bareng.." Kata Len. 'Aduh! Itu juga mainstream!' Gumam Len dalam hati

"Aku boleh ajak Miku-chan?" Tanya Rin

"T-Tidak! Jangan ajak siapa-siapa!" Kata Len

"Kenapa?" Tanya Rin polos

"Karena.. Kita.. Hmm.. Aku cuman mau berdua aja sama kamu.." Jawab Len. 'Kita kencan Rin!' Kata Len dalam hati

"Baiklah!" Kata Rin

"Yaudah besok kita ketemu di stasiun ya.. Jam 10 pagi.." Kata Len

"Oke senpai!"

"Sekarang ayo pulang!" Ajak Len

"Iya.." Kata Rin, lalu mereka berjalan ke arah tangga.

"Jadi kencan yaaa.. Hmm.. Aku harus ngikutin mereka!" Kata Miku yang ternyata nguping, sambil sembunyi dibelakang **locker**

"Kalo kamu ikut, aku juga ikut!" Kata Mikuo yang ternyata ada di belakang Miku

"Mikuo?" Tanya Miku

"Jadi.. Miku sama Mikuo mau pergi ngikutin Rin sama Len... Aku harus ikutin mereka!" Kata Dell yang ternyata lagi ngikutin Mikuo, sambil sembunyi di belakang tembok. Oke bact to Rin and Len!

"Senpai.. Kok bajunya aneh?" Tanya Rin sambil berjalan di koridor menuju tangga

"Ohh ini... Hehehehe..."

.

.

.

"Lalalalalalalalalalalala..." Terdengar suara nyanyian seorang cewe di kediaman keluarga Akane dan itu pasti Rin, kenapa Rin? Karena Lenka jarang pulang, Lenka kerja di satu kedai kopi dan dia dapat shift malem dari jam 12 malem - 4 pagi. Siangnya dia kerja di salah satu cafe di kota seberang dari jam 2 siang - 9 malem, jadi supaya ga bolak-balik dia ga pulang.

...

itsumo machiawase no jikan ni

hayaku tsuki sugite shimau yo

...

Terdengar bunyi suara ringtone hape Rin. Diambilnya hape itu lalu dilihatnya layar hape itu. 'Senpai'

Nit!

"Moshi moshi.. Ada apa Senpai?" Sapa Rin

"Ehh Rin.. Kamu lagi apa?"

"Lagi baca novel.. Senpai lagi apa?"

"Aku lagi nelpon kamu.. Hehehehe.. Udah ngantuk?"

"Ya.. Sedikit ngantuk.."

"Oo.. Yaudah aku cuma mau bilang **oyasumi**.."

"**Oyasumi** juga Senpai.."

"Tidur yang nyenyak ya.."

"Iya senpai.."

Nit!

Len memutus teleponnya. Kalau bisa diliat sekarang mungkin Len cengar-cengir sendiri. Ayo kita check di kediaman Kagamine.

.

.

.

"Lalalalalalalala..." Terdengar nyanyian seorang cowo dan itu pasti Len, karena Kiyoteru sibuk sama tugasnya dan ga ada waktu untuk bersenandung seperti Len. *dijewerKiyoteru*

"Besok aku kencan! Lalalalala!" Gumam Len

"Lalalalalalalalalalalalala..." Senandung Len sambil melompat-lompat di atas kasur

"Len!" Teriak Kiyoteru

"Apa?" Kata Len sambil masang tampang orang pinter, maksudnya bukan dukun tapi orang yang pinter. #lupakan

"Ooo.. Aku kira tadi kamu loncat-loncat.. Abis berisik banget.." Kata Kiyoteru

"Heh?! Aku kan cool.. Ngapain loncat-loncat ga jelas.."

"Baiklah.. Aku kerja lagi.." Kata Kiyoteru terus langsung pergi ke lantai bawah. Rumah Len termasuk rumah yang besar. Dirumahnya ada 3 lantai. Lantai satu isinya dapur, ruang makan, ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, ruang kerja, perpustakaan kecil, satu kamar mandi dan 1 kamar tamu. Lantai 2 isinya kamar Len, kamar Kiyoteru, 1 kamar mandi, balkon, gym. Lantai 3 isinya kolam renang. Yah bisa dibilang Len itu orang kaya.

"Aku harus ngapain yah besok? Hmmm.."

"Ke cafe! Biasaaa.. Hmm.. Ke Mall! Tapi boseennn.. Kemana yaa?"

"Haaa! Aku tau!" Len tersenyum licik (evil smirk)

.

.

.

"Huaaaaiiiimmm.. Ohayou!" Kata Rin sambil berusaha membuka matanya

"Hmm.. Ngantuk.. Semalem gabisa tidur.." Gumam Rin

...

itsumo machiawase no jikan ni

hayaku tsuki sugite shimau yo

...

"Hmmm.. Moshi moshi.." Kata Rin

"Ohayou Rin" terdengar suara yang tak asing dari hape itu

"Senpai.. Ohayou!" Kata Rin

"Jangan lupa ya.. Jam 10.."

"Iya senpai.."

"Jangan lupa sarapan yaa.."

"Iya senpai..."

"Yaudah.. Bye.."

"Bye.."

Nit!

"Huaiiiiimmmmm.. Aku harus siap-siap! Tapi kita mau kemana ya?" Gumam Rin, lalu ia langsung pergi menuju kamar mandi

( 30 menit kemudian )

"Lalalalalalala.." Rin bersenandung sambil keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Duuuhhh.. Pake baju apa ya?" Rin mulai mengutak-atik lemari bajunya

"Ini? Ga... Ini? Ga.." Kata Rin sambil melempar-lempar bajunya

.

.

.

Len melirik jam tangannya, entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia melirik jam tangannya pagi ini. Dan dengan anehnya dia bangun pagi padahal itu adalah hal yang paling dibenci oleh seorang Kagamine Len

"Duuuhhh.. Masih jam 9.45! 15 menit lagi.." Gumam Len, tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada seorang gadis berambut **honey blonde** yang memakai pita putih besar dikepalanya, ia memakai baju lengan pendek berwarna orange dan rok putih 5 cm diatas lutut yang bermotif jeruk, ia juga memakai sepatu yang senada dengan bajunya sambil membawa sebuah tas selempang putih dengan pita di tengahnya dan sebuah jam berwarna orange. Ya, itu Rin, Akane Rin, cewe yang daritadi ditungguin sama Len (Ayaka: kalo bingung aku ada gambarnya.. Tapi gatau cara ngeliatin gambarnya ke kalian gimana..)

"Senpai.. Aku terlambat?" Tanya Rin

"T-Tidak.. Ng.. Aku datangnya kecepetan.. Malah kamu kecepetan 15 menit.." Kata Len

"Oooo.." Kata Rin sambil menatap cowo berambut **honey blonde** di ikat ponytail yang memakai celana jeans dan kaos berwarna orange dengan kemeja lengan pendek berwarna putih polos yang kancingnya di buka semua, ia juga menggantungkan sebuah headphone berwarna putih dan orange dilehernya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Len?

"Kita mau kemana senpai?" Tanya Rin

"Taman bermain... Gimana? Suka kan?" Jawab Len

"Suka banget!" Kata Rin

"Ayo kita pergi!" Kata Len sambil mengenggam tangan Rin dan lari ke kereta. Sedangkan itu,

"Hmmm.. Mereka cocok ya.." Kata seorang cowo berambut teal yang memakai jaket berwarna biru dan celana jeans serta topi berwarna biru.

"Iyaa.. Cocok.." Jawab cewe berambut teal yang memakai tanktop berwarna putih yang dibalut dengan jaket berwarna light blue dan rok jeans selutut, ia juga tidak lupa memakai kacamata hitam dan topi berwarna biru.

"Miku.. Kita cocok ga? Udah biru semua gini? Ke taman bermain lagi.." Tanya cowo itu lagi

"Mikuo... Kita bukan lagi kencan! Kita lagi ngikutin mereka!" Tegur Miku

"Yayayayayaya.." Kata Mikuo

"Mereka masuk! Ayo kita masuk!" Miku tanpa sadar menarik tangan Mikuo, dan tanpa harus dikasih aba-aba sama Ayaka, mukanya udah merah kayak kepiting rebus.

"Miku.. Hmm.. Mereka dimana ya?" Kata Mikuo sambil menundukan kepalanya karena mukanya merah

"Nah! Itu mereka! Kita duduk disini!" Kata Miku lalu ia duduk dan menarik tangan Mikuo sehingga ia duduk di sebelah Miku. Sekarang posisinya, Len dan Rin duduk di sebelah pintu, Miku dan Mikuo berada di sebelah pintu di sisi lain. Yaaa, posisi mereka deket banget. Dan suara Len dan Rin dengan mudah terdengar oleh mereka,

"Rin.. Kamu cantik banget hari ini.." Kata Len, bisa diliat muka Rin merah

"Senpai, juga.. Senpai terlihat lebih cool!" Kata Rin sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Ya sekarang keduanya mukannya sama-sama merah.

"Miku..." Kata Mikuo

"Shut! Aku sedang nguping!" Kata Miku

"Miku.. Tapi.. Tapi.."

"Tapi.. KAMU NGINJEK KAKI AKU! KERAS BANGET! AAAWWW!" Lanjut Mikuo dengan suara supersonic nya yang bikin penumpang dikereta api itu memegang kuping mereka masing-masing, ya iyalah masing-masing.. Kalo berdua-berdua kasian yang jomblo.. #plakkk

Rin dan Len pun langsung menoleh ke sumber suara, yaitu mulut Mikuo. Rupanya ia masih berteriak kesakitan.

"Mikuo!" Miku menegur Mikuo, tapi tetap saja ia berteriak kesakitan, Miku berusaha membungkam Mikuo dengan tangannya tapi tidak berhasil.

"Mikuo!" Miku sudah kehabisan akal, dan akhirnya

Cup!

"Aaaa.." Teriakan Mikuo berhenti. Miku membungkam Mikuo dengan bibirnya. Ya, ia mencium Mikuo.

"Miku.." Kata Mikuo disela-sela ciumannya. Entah mengapa Miku bukannya melepaskan ciuman itu, dia malah diem.

1

2

3

4

5

"HEEIII! INI TEMPAT UMUM! TIDAK LIHAT APA ADA BANYAK ORANG DISEKITAR KALIAN?!" Tegur seorang cowo yang memakai jaket, kacamata, topi, dan pakaian ala orang yang sedang mengikuti orang. #plakkk

"Hmm?" Kata Mikuo yang bibirnya masih menempel dengan bibir Miku. Bukannya melepaskan ciuman itu, Miku malah memegang tangan Mikuo, lalu memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"DASAR! COWO GA TAU MALU!" Kata cowo aneh itu, lalu ia pergi. Setelah ia pergi Miku pun melepaskan ciuman mereka yang kalau bisa diitung mungkin 30 detik.

"Mikuo.. Maaf.." Kata Miku sambil menundukan wajahnya, malu.

"A-Aku.. I-Itu.. Ng.. A..." Belum selesai Miku ngomong, jari telunjuk Mikuo udah ada di bibir Miku

"Gapapa.. Tadi itu serasa di surga.." Kata Mikuo

"Maaf Mikuo.. Ini semua untuk Dell.. Supaya ia bisa melupakanku.. Maafkan aku.." Bisik Miku

Clek!

"Miku?"

"Hmmm.. Apa?"

"Ada tissue ga?" Tanya Mikuo, Miku pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Mikuo

"Aku.. Aku nosebleed.." Kata Mikuo sambil senyum dan mengangkat tangannya menunjukan tanda **peace**, darah ngucur dari hidungnya.

"Tissue! Tissue! Tissue!" Miku panik dan ikutan nosebleed, dan para penumpang kereta pun sweat drop.

'Pasangan yang aneh' pikir orang-orang dikereta itu, tapi tidak untuk cowo yang tadi negur Miku dan Mikuo, dia malah galau-ing to the max di pojok kereta sambil denger lagu JBF sama one-sided love.

"Miku.. Jika aku bisa mengulang waktu, mungkin sekarang kau akan menjadi milikku.. Milikku satu-satunya.. Dan kita pasti udah menikah.." Gumam cowo itu. Ya, cowo itu Dell.

"Maafkan aku Miku.." Gumam laki-laki itu

.

.

.

"Akhirnya nyampe!" Kata Len dengan lega

"Iya! Aku udah ga sabar main disini!" Kata Rin

"Oke ayo beli Tiket dan main!" Kata Len sambil menarik tangan Rin, sedangkan Mikuo dan Miku mengikuti Rin dan Len dari belakang.

"Nah! Pertama mau main apa?" Tanya Len. Rin melihat sebuah komedi putar tapi dalam hati ia berpikir 'mana mungkin senpai mau main itu?'

"Gimana kalau kita maen itu?" Tanya Len sambil menunjuk rumah hantu

"Baiklah.." Kata Rin, padahal sebenarnya Rin sangat takut. Mereka pun masuk ke rumah hantu, Miku dan Mikuo serta kedua pengikut mereka berada tepat dibelakang mereka. Dua? Bukannya hanya Dell? Ehh ternyata ada orang misterius yang mengikuti mereka juga. Siapa dia? Ayaka juga belum tau. #plakkk

"Okaa-san.. Okaa-san.." Gumam Rin

"Rin? Kamu kenapa? Takut?" Tanya Len

"S.. Sebenarnya aku takut.." Kata Rin

"Kenapa ga bilang daritadi.." Kata Len

"Ayo turun!" Kata Len, tapi ternyata kereta yang mengangkut mereka mengarungi rumah hantu itu sudah bergerak

"Heh! Berhenti!" Teriak Len

"Okaa-san... Okaa-san.." Gumam Rin

"Rin?" Bisa dilihat Rin meneteskan airmata dari kedua matanya, memang belom ada hantunya tapi Rin sudah ketakutan.

"Rin.. Peluk aku kalau takut.." Kata Len

"Tidak apa senpai.." Kata Rin

BWAhAHAHAHA! Tawa hantu-hantuan yang tiba-tiba muncul disebelah Rin

"AKHHH!" Teriak Rin lalu dengan refleks ia memeluk tangan Len, Len pun memeluk Rin.

"Tutup matamu.." Perintah Len, Rin pun menutup matanya. Len mengambil headphone yang ada di lehernya, lalu memakaikannya di telinga Rin, lalu ia menyetel lagu **butterfly on you right shoulder** dengan volume max. Lalu Len kembali memeluk Rin.

...

migikata ni murasaki chou cho

kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de

setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru

hibiku piano

...

Len melepaskan headphone nya dari telinga Rin.

"Senpai.."

"Jangan nangis Rin.." Kata Len sambil mengelus kepala Rin

"Ingat selama hidupku, aku akan selalu melindungimu.. From Ohayou to Oyasumi.. Karena kalau malem aku tidur.. Hehehe.." Kata Len

"Senpai.." Kata Rin sambil memeluk Len dan tersenyum.

"Ayo turun.." Mereka pun turun dari permainan itu, lalu berjalan keluar

"Jadi sekarang kita mau main apa?" Tanya Len. Rin kembali melihat komedi putar itu. Tapi lagi-lagi dia berpikir 'Senpai pasti tidak suka..'

"Kita makan aja ya?" Kata Len

"Iya.." Jawab Rin, lalu mereka pergi ke cafe yang ada di taman itu. Orang-orang yang sedang mengikuti mereka pun ikut ke cafe,

"Miku! Cepat larinya! Kita ketinggalan mereka!" Kata Mikuo sambil berlari ke arah cafe

"Ihh! Aku cape.." Keluh Miku

"Nanti kita ketinggalan!" Kata Mikuo

"Yayaya!" Kata Miku, ia pun mempercepat larinya. Oke balik Ke Rin sama Len

"Hmm.. Rin mau apa?" Tanya Len

"Aku mau... Hmm... Aku mau sandwich.." Rin berpikir sejenak

"Aku burger.. Minumnya banana milkshake.. Sama orange juice 1"

"Lho! Senpai tau?" Kata Rin

"Kan aku bisa baca pikiran Rin.." Kata Len

"Nah! Sekarang coba tebak apa yang lagi aku pikirin!" Kata Rin

"Pasti aku!" Kata Len dengan GR ( ge er ). Rin pun sweat drop

"Ini silahkan makanannya..." Kata seorang pelayan

"Cepet banget ya?" Tanya Len

"Kami bekerja dengan kekuatan supermegaultra cepat! Rasa makanan di sini pun enak karena memakai kekuatan 10 tangan! HAHAHAHA!" Kata pelayan itu dengan Gaje, Rin dan Len pun hanya bisa sweat drop

.

.

.

"Sekarang mau maen apa?" Tanya Len sambil berjalan keluar dari cafe

Rin kembali menengok ke arah komedi putar, tapi lagi-lagi ia berpikir 'senpai pasti ga suka..'

"Terserah senpai.." Jawab Rin

"Oke! Kincir ria!" Kata Len, lalu ia menarik tangan Rin dan berlari ke arah kincir Ria, sedangkan para pengikut mereka yah pasti ngikutin mereka. #plakkk

Setelah sampai di kincir ria, mereka langsung masuk, lalu duduk. (#Yaiyalah)

Kincir ria pun mulai berputar, Rin dan Len pun hanya melihat-lihat kebawah dengan wajah merah. 'Berdua? Dengan Rin? Kapan lagi aku bisa kayak gini?' Pikir Len. 'Senpai ganteng banget ya! Kok mukanya merah? Apa dia juga suka sama aku?' Tanya Rin dalam Hati

Drrrrttt!

Kinci Ria itu berbunyi lalu tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Udah nyampe bawah yah Rin?"

'Ohh Kami-Sama! Apakah waktuku untuk berduaan sama Rin cuman sebentar gitu!' Kata Len dalam hati. Len berdiri lalu menuju pintu dan membukanya,

"Waaaaaaaa!" Teriaknya, ia buru-buru membanting pintu dan memeluk Rin

"Kenapa?! Ada apa?! Mengapa bumi tertukar dengan langit?!" Kata Len

"Ngg.. Senpai.." Kata Rin

...

"Para pengunjung yang sedan bermain di arena bermain kincir ria, kami ucapkan selamat kepada para cowo yang modus, dan mohon maaf pada cewe yang dimodusin dan para jomblo ngenes yang naek sama boneka. terjadi kerusakan mesin. Diduga mesin menderita penyakit akut. Batuk-batuk tak henti dan pusing 7 keliling. Atas perhatian anda saya ucapkan Terimakasih. Dan saya ucapkan untuk para pasangan... Selamat bersenang-senang! hahahaha!"

...

"Terimakasih Kami-Sama!" Teriak Len

"Ngg.. Senpai.."

"Ya?"

"Aku sesak nafas nih.." Kata Rin

"Ohh iya.. Hehehe..." Len pun melepaskan pelukannya, dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Senpai.."

"Ya?"

"Aku mau nanya.."

"Iya sok aja tanya.. Apapun aku jawab.."

"Apa hubungan senpai dengan Miku-chan? Apa senpai suka sama Miku-chan?" Tanya Rin

"Ohh.. Itu.. Ng.. Ga.."

"Bisa aku liat kalau Miku-chan itu suka sama senpai.. Apa senpai juga suka sama dia?"

"Ngga.." Jawab Len singkat

"Tapi.. Tapi.. Kenapa senpai ga suka sama Miku?"

"Karena aku punya seseorang yang aku suka.." Jawab Len

"Orang itu baik, polos, lucu.. Aku suka banget sama orang itu" lanjut Len

"Siapa?"

"suatu saat kamu pasti tau.."

**T.B.C**

Ayaka: sorry! Saya sibuk! Banyak ulangan! Whaaaa! Stress!

Kay: siapa yang peduli

Ayaka: diem!

Rin: oy! Bales review!

Ayaka: oke

**akanemori= iya tetep rinxlen.. Kalau tidak jadi yaoi nanti! XD**

**Lacie Helra-Chan= Len nya malah minta Rin pergi ke taman bermain sama dia.. XD**

**neko-neko kawaii= Len nya belom siap! XD**

**Miiyuki Kyoko= hahaha.. Iya banyak typo.. Sedih.. Ga di check dlu siih.. Buru-buru updatenya.. Alurnya masih express ya? Oke aku perlambat. Iya masih rinxlen, belom lenxmikuo kok! Tenang aja! XD *dihajarLen***

**Mitoshi Koro= Dell, Se-Es cintaku padanya! XD Len kawaii XD Miku pake kekuatan apa ya? Aku juga bingung.. #plakkk XD**

Ayaka: okei thanks buat review nya! Dan thanks bagi yang udah baca! Chapter-chapter depan bakal banyak romancenya XD! Dan tenang aja.. Rate nya tetep T kok.. Ga akan pernah berubah karena author sendiri masih dibawah umur! XD ohh ya aku ganti summary yaaaa.. Abis kata temenku summary nya kurang menarik

Zero: siapa nanya?

Ayaka: abaikan saja para OC! Sekalilagi makasih udah baca! Ohh ya, soal pairing, walaupun slight nya banyak tapi tetep aja rinxlen! Oke?! Oke sekali lagi makasih! Dan paipai!


	5. Chapter 5

**- From Ohayou to Oyasumi -**

**By: Tsukiyomi Ayaka**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing: RinXLen (not incest)**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, a bit Humor, Supernatural, Drama, Family.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**All Character in this fanfiction belongs to Yamaha Corporation, etc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!**

**Typo berterbangan, cerita gaje, alur kecepetan, bahasa campur aduk, DLL**

**...**

Note:

'Abc' = biasa

**'Abc'** = istilah asing

_**'Abc'**_ = flashback

...

"Bagus..." Kata seorang pria didalam gondola kincir itu

"Hei! Ini pasti kerjaanmu! Siapa kamu?!" Tanya Dell kepada pria di gondola itu, ya kebetulan mereka ada di satu gondola.

"Honne Dell.. Apa kabar sobat.." Pria itu membuka topi, terlihat rambut berwarna birunya.

"K-Kaito?!" Tanya Dell kaget

"Ya.. Aku Kaito.. Si Raja Devil! Hahahahahahaha!" *kriik kriik*

"Buat apa lu kesini?!" Kata Dell sambil memukul kepala Kaito

"Gue cuman mau liat Miku.. Apa dia bakal berhasil ngerjain tugasnya.." Jelas Kaito

"Sekalian.. Ngebuat fanfic ini lebih dramatis.." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum licik #plakkk

.

.

.

"Ada yang aneh.." Kata Miku

"Apa yang aneh Miku?" Tanya Mikuo

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kincir ini berenti? Ga rame banget siih!" Kata Miku

"Kan supaya ga terlalu mainstream.." Jelas Mikuo polos

"Tapi aku bosen!" Teriak Miku

"Heh! Daripada teriak-teriak ga jelas, mending liatin Rin sama Len. untung aja ada kaca, jadi mereka keliatan! Liat mereka lagi ngobrol!" Kata Mikuo

"Mereka ngobrol apa ya?" Kata Miku

"Ga tau.. Mungkin lagi ngobrolin kita.. Kita kan serasi.." Jawab Mikuo

"Mikuo!" Bentak Miku

"Aku juga bosen.. Tapi aku seneng banget bisa berduaan sama kamu.." Kata Mikuo, wajahnya pun memerah

"Berduaan sama Miku.. Miku yang aku suka.. Yang cantik dan imut.." Lanjut Mikuo, bisa diliat wajah Miku semerah strawberry

"Yaa.. Walaupun rada galak.." Lanjut Mikuo

DUGG!

Sebuah pukulan sukses mendarat dikepala Mikuo

"Aku ga galak Mikuo!" Kata Miku

'Hmm.. Aneh.. Sepertinya ini kerjaan devil.. Auranya sangat kuat.. Aneh.. Aku tak bisa membuat kincir ini bergerak.. Apakah devil yang menyihir kincir ini devil level tinggi? Aku aja yang level 77 ga bisa..' Pikir Miku

.

.

.

"Huffttt.." Keluh Len

"Panas..." Keluh Len lagi

"Kenapa kincirnya mati pas kita lagi sejajar sama matahari?!" Keluh Len lagi

"Senpai... Mengeluh itu ga baik lho! Nyam.. Nyam.." Kata Rin sambil memakan biskuit coklat nya.

"Rin.. Kamu bawa makanan apa aja?" Tanya Len

"Ada.. Hmm.. Ohh iya! Tadi aku bawa biskuit stick!" ( Ayaka: bagi yang bingung aku kasih tau aja ya, stik biskuit tuh p*cky.. Tau kaan?! )

"Yeaay! Rasa?" Tanya Len

"Ada rasa coklat, strawberry sama... PISANG!" Kata Rin

"Yeaaaaayyy!" Len bersorak

"Tapi coklat sama strawberrynya udah dimakan tadi.. Jadi tinggal pisang.." Kata Rin

"Oke gapapa! Ayo kita makan!" Kata Len, lalu mereka pun makan biskuit stik itu.

"Hmmm... Pisang... Nyam.. Nyam.. Nyam.."

"Senpai.. Kalo makan ga boleh bunyi!" Tegur Rin

"Oke.."

"Sampe kapan ya kincir ini diem kaya gini?" Tanya Len

"Ga tau..." Jawab Rin

"Ya aku berharap sih.. Selamanya.." Bisik Len

"Apa?" Tanya Rin

"Ehh.. Ga! Aku bilang ini enak!" Kata Len

"Rin.. Kenapa kamu murung gitu?" Tanya Len

"Gapapa.. Hehehe.." Kata nya sambil tersenyum, ya Len sih tau itu senyum palsu Rin

'Ini karena senpai suka sama cewe lain.. Padahal aku suka banget sama senpai..' Rin ngomong dalam hati

"Ehh Rin.. Kalo kamu suka siapa?" Tanya Len

"Rin?"

"Ehh.. Ng.. Aku suka.. Cowo.."

"Ya iya cowo! Tapi siapa?!" Tanya Len kepo dan greget

"Hmm.. Cowo itu selalu ada disamping aku.. Cowo itu baik.. Cowo itu cool tapi manis.. Dia juga pinter.. Yaa...

**'Apa cowo itu aku?'** Tanya Len dalam hati

Tapi aku suka cowo itu.. Karena dia tuh pengertian banget.. Gitu.." Jelas Rin

"Senpai? Kok melamun?" Kata Rin sambil mengembungkan pipinya

"Ga denger ya? Terlalu panjang ya? Gomen..." Kata Rin

"Ga.. Gapapa.." Kata Len. Keadaan di gondola itu hening, Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing

"Huaiiiimmm! Aku ngantuk..." Kata Rin, Len mengelus-elus kepala Rin

"Sudah berapa lama ya kita nunggu Rin?" Tanya Len

"3 jam.. Huaaaiiiimmm..." Rin pun tertidur, Len pun membenarkan posisi tidur Rin, kini kepala Rin berada di pundak Len

"Terlalu siang buat bilang oyasumi.. Tapi kamu udah tidur.. Dasar tukang tidur.." Kata Len sambil senyum-senyum gaje.

"Sekarang aku harus ngapain coba? Sendiri.. Ga rame nih.. Ga ada temen.." Len ngomong sendiri

"Perasaan aku modus banget ya?" Len lanjut ngomong sendiri, lalu semuanya jadi hening

"Huaiiimmm.. Lama-lama ngantuk juga.." Gumam Len

"Rin cantik ya kalo lagi tidur.. Manis banget.." Gumam Len sambil melihat ke arah Rin, lalu

Cup!

Ia mencium bibir Rin. Lalu ia meletakan kepalanya di atas kepala Rin, lalu tidur. Sedangkan di tempat lain,

.

.

.

"What?! Barusan?!" Teriak Mikuo

"Len! Len nyium Rin!" Kini Miku yang berteriak

"Aaakkkkhhhhh!" Kali ini bukan Mikuo atau Miku yang berteriak, seseorang di gondola sebelah

"Akkkkhhh!" Baru kali ini Mikuo yang teriak sambil cengar-cengir and loncat-loncat ga jelas, Miku hanya duduk speechless.

"Mikuo! Jangan loncat-loncat nanti!" Belom selesai Miku ngomong, ehhh bener aja, gondola mereka goyang

"Tuh kan!" Kata Miku, Mikuo yang lagi berdiri pun jatuh ke arah Miku.

BRUUKK!

"Miku... I Lope lope You.."

DUG!

Ternyata Mikuo jatuh diatas Miku, dan dengan segera Miku memukulnya. Sampai-sampai Mikuo mental 5 meter. What?! Ulang.. Mental ke atas lalu jatuh ke bawah. #plakkk #gaje

"Jangan macem-macem Mikuo!" Tegur Miku

"HEII! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" Terdengar suara teriakan dari gondola sebelah

"Aakkkkhhhhh! Pasangan kawaii~ Mikuo I love you!" terdengar lagi teriakan dari gondola itu, dan dengan sekejap,

BRUUKK! DUGG! BRAKK! PRANG!

"Akkkhh! Sakit baka! Dell!" Terdengar teriakan dari gondola itu lagi. Miku dan Mikuo pun hanya bisa jaw sweat drop

"Dell?" Tanya Mikuo

"Bukan.. Kan banyak yang namanya Dell di dunia ini,Kayaknya ada yang ngefans sama kamu Mikuo.." Kata Miku sambil nunjukin tampang datarnya

"Hmm.. Aku emang ganteng.." Kata Mikuo sambil nyisir rambutnya. Sisir? Darimana sisirnya?

"Mikuo! Kembaliin sisirku!"

"Nononono! Nananana!" Kata Mikuo

DUG!

.

.

.

"Hufftt.. Aneh.. Kincir bisa rusak kayak gini.." Keluh seorang gadis berambut honeyblonde

"Lenka.. Sekarang kamu tunggu di depan arena ini, ucapkan permohonan maaf untuk para pengunjung yang bermain disana!"

"Oke boss.."

Gadis bernama Lenka itu pun buru-buru membereskan rambutnya dan berlari ke arena kincir ria. Rupanya permainan itu udah ga rusak alias bener.

"Selamat sore.. Mohon maaf atas kerusakan yang terjadi tadi.." Kata Lenka sesudah membuka pintu gondola, penumpang yang ada di dalam pun keluar

"Selamat sore.. Mohon maaf atas kerusakan yang terjadi tadi..."

Lalu Lenka pun membuka gondola ketiga, terlihat ada sepasang kekasih sedang tidur disana, cewenya tidur di pundak cowonya

'So sweet!' Pikir Lenka dalam Hati

"Permisi.. Hallo.. Uh.. Hmm.. Bangun.. Woy.. Bangun.." Lenka berusaha membangunkan mereka

"Ngg.." Si cowo itu pun bangun

"K-Kagamine L-Len?!" Lenka kaget saat tau ternyata yang dia bangunin itu Len

"Senpai.." Gumam Rin yang baru bangun

"Rin?!" Teriak Lenka Kaget

"One-chan?" Kata Rin sambil mengucek matanya

"Apa yang kamu lakuin disini?! SAMA LEN-KUN LAGI?!" Tanya Lenka dengan suara supermegaultrasonic

"A-Aku.." Rin berusaha menjelaskan tapi Len langsung memotong perkataanya

"Kami sedang kencan.." Kata Len

"K-Kencan?!" Tanya kedua cewe yang ada di deket Len secara bersamaan

"Senpai bukannya kita..

"Apa-apa maksudnya?!

"Senpai Kita bukan.. Lagi..

"Kalian ke taman buat..

"KENCAN?!" Kata dua cewe itu secara bersamaan

"Woy! Satu-satu! Gue pusing!" Kata Len

"Ga bisa! Lu harus jelasin ke gue sekarang!" Kata Lenka

"One-chan.."

"Diam Rin!" Bentak Lenka

"Hey! Ga usah bentak-bentak gitu!" Bentak Len pada Lenka

"Suka-suka gue!" Teriak Lenka

"Senpai..."

"Shut! Aku harus ngebales cewe ini!" Kata Len

"Dasar nenek nenek!" Sindir Len

"Lu! Otak udang!"

"Bisanya marah!"

"Nilai nol!"

"Apa?! Nilai bahasa inggris dan nyanyi gue bagus! Tukang tidur!"

"Cowo nyebelin!"

"Cewe nyebelin!"

"Maniak pisang!"

"Sendirinya maniak pisang!"

"Pendek!"

"Apa?! Cempreng!"

"Baka!"

"Baka?! Lu yang baka!"

"STOOOOPPPPPPP!" Teriak Rin, Len dan Lenka pun mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Rin

"One..." Kata Rin,

PLAAKKK!

Sebuah tamparan dari Lenka tepat mengenai pipi Rin,

"Dasar! Adik ga berguna! Kenapa gue harus punya adik kayak lu?!" Bentak Lenka

"One.."

"Jangan panggil aku onee-chan lagi! Aku bukan one-chan mu!"

Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata Rin. Lalu ia berlari

"Kau! Awas kau!" Kata Len

"RINN!" Len pun mengejar Rin

"Rin! Tunggu!" Teriak Len, tapi Rin terus berlari

"Tinggalin aku! Jangan kejar aku!" Teriak Rin

"Rin! Jaket aku! Jacketku ada di tas kamu!" Teriak Len, mungkin klo ini anime ada sfx nya ngweek ngweek ngweek ngweek ngweek.. #lupakan. Rin pun berhenti.

"Hah? Jaket?" Ia tampak membuka tasnya, ia mengutak-atik tasnya, tapi tidak menemukan satu-pun barang bernama Jacket. Ia pun berbalik,

"Senpai tidak ad..." Belum Rin nyelesein kalimatnya, dia terkejut karena dipeluk Len

"Dasar.. Baka.. Daritadi aku ga bawa jacket tau..." Kata Len, Rin hanya diam. Lalu Len melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jangan nangis ya Rin.." Kata Len sambil mengelus-elus kepala Rin, yang 15 Cm lebih pendek darinya

"Senpai.." Rin memeluk Len, Len pun kembali mengelus kepala Rin

"Onii-chan.."

"Onii-chan?"

"Senpai mirip onii-chanku... Rinto nii-chan.."

"Rinto nii-chan?"

_**...**_

_**[FLASH BACK]**_

_**"Rin.. Ini adalah calon kakakmu... Mereka kembar.. Nama mereka Rinto dan Lenka.." Kata seorang Pria**_

_**"O.. Ohayou Rin-Chan.. Namaku Rinto.." Kata seorang anak cowo berambut honey blonde**_

_**"Ohayou.. Ehm... Ng... Onii-chan.." Jawab Rin**_

_**"Lenka.. Ucapkan salam pada Rin.." Bisik Rinto**_

_**"Ohayou" kata Lenka singkat**_

_**"Ohayou... Ng... Onee-chan.." Jawab Rin**_

_**"Rin! Kita main yuuu!" Rinto menarik tangan Rin dan mereka pun berlari bersama, sedangkan Lenka hanya diam dengan tatapan datar**_

_**"Waaah... Mereka cepat akrab yaa.." Kata seorang wanita berambut honey blonde**_

_**"Sebentar lagi keluarga Akane, jumlah anggotanya jadi 5 orang..." Kata pria itu**_

_**"Iya.. Aku tak sabar menunggu hari itu datang..." **_

_**...**_

_**Otou-san dan Okaa-san pun menikah, tapi tepat di hari ulang tahun mereka yang pertama,**_

_**...**_

_**TIN! TIN!**_

_**"RIN! AWAS!" Teriak seorang pria, pria itu mendorong Rin dan,**_

_**JEGEEERR! #plakkk**_

_**"Otou-san!" Teriak Rin, Rin menghampiri tubuh ayahnya yang bersimbah darah, ternyata ada Rinto juga disana #plakkk**_

_**"Rin... Rinto.."**_

_**"Otou-san!" Teriak Rin sambil menangis**_

_**"Rinto.. Aku titip Rin.. Jaga Rin.. Lindungi Rin.. Sayangi Rin seperti engkau menyayangi Lenka.." Pesan ayahnya**_

_**"Otou-san! A.. Aku janji, aku akan melindungi Rin..." Kata Rinto sambil menangis**_

_**"Anak yang baik.." Ayahnya mengelus-elus kepala Rinto**_

_**"Rin..."**_

_**"Otou-san.."**_

_**"Aku menyayangimu.." Kata ayahnya sambil tersenyum, lalu ia mengelus kepala Rin dan,**_

_**"OTOU-SAN!" Teriak Rin, tangisnya meledak *duarrrrr!* #ehh**_

_**...**_

_**-Hari Pemakaman Ayah Rin-**_

_**...**_

_**"Dasar pembunuh!" Lenka mendorong Rin**_

_**"Pergi kamu!" Teriak Lenka**_

_**"Gara-gara kamu Otou-san meninggal! Dasar anak ga berguna!" Bentak Lenka, ya Lenka sangat dekat dengan ayah barunya**_

_**"Pembunuh!" Lenka melempari Rin dengan batu-batu kerikil, Rin pun hanya diam terpaku. Setetes darah mengalir dari kepala Rin, tapi ia tidak menghiraukan itu, ia menerima pukulan setiap batu kerikil yang mengenai tubuh kecilnya**_

_**"Rin-chan!" Teriak Rinto, lalu ia berlari ke arah Rin dan Lenka**_

_**"Lenka! Jangan sakiti Rin!" Teriak Rinto**_

_**"Dia adalah pembunuh! Dia membunuh otou-san!" Teriak Lenka, ia kembali melempar batu kerikil ke arah Rin**_

_**"Aww!" Teriak Rinto, saat sebuah batu kerikil yang cukup besar mengenai kepalanya, rupanya ia melindungi Rin, darah segar pun mengalir dari kepalanya**_

_**"Onii-chan!" Teriak Rin**_

_**"Rinto-nii!" Teriak Lenka, Lenka berlari ke arah Rinto**_

_**"Lenka.. Sampai kapanpun, aku ga akan maafin kamu! Pertama kamu udah nyakitin Rin! Kedua kamu bilang Rin pembunuh! Ketiga.."**_

_**"Tapi Rinto-nii! Aku ga sengaja!"**_

_**"Gimana kalo tadi Rin yang kena?!" Bentak Rinto**_

_**"Rinto-nii..."**_

_**"Rin ayo kita pergi!"**_

_**"Tapi onii-chan.."**_

_**"Ayo pergi!" Kata Rinto sambil menarik tangan Rin**_

_**"Rinto-nii.. Dia ga pernah sekasar itu sama aku.." Lenka pun menangis**_

_**"Ini semua karena Rin! Aku berharap aku ga punya adik kayak dia!" Gumam Lenka**_

_**...**_

_**-6 tahun kemudian-**_

_**...**_

_**"Rinto..." Kata Lenka, ia sedang duduk di samping sebuah kasur putih, di sebelahnya berbaring seorang cowo yang ga lain adalah kembarannya sendiri**_

_**"Lenka.." Kata Rinto dengan suara serak**_

_**"Rinto!" Lenka menangis, tangisannya meledak *meletus balon hijau Dorr!* #ehh**_

_**"Jangan nangis Lenka.. Aku ga apa-apa kok.. Uhuk! Uhuk!"**_

_**"Gimana ngga nangis! A-Aku.. A-Aku ga tega ngeliat kembaran aku terbaring lemah ga berguna kayak gini!" Kata Lenka**_

_**"Lenka.. Aku baik-baik saja.." Kata Rinto sambil mengelus kepala kembarannya itu**_

_**"Baka! Seharusnya kamu ga usah kerja! Susah-susah kerja sampe sakit keras begini!"**_

_**"Aku ga apa-apa Lenka..."**_

_**"Bohong! Emang aku ga denger teriakkan kesakitan tiap malem?! Baka! Kalau sakit ngomong!"**_

_**"Ngga..."**_

_**"Pokoknya, sekarang kita pergi ke RSJ!" #ehh ralat "Pokoknya, sekarang kita pergi ke Rumah Sakit!"**_

_**"Jangan... Nanti kalau aku dirawat, Okaa-san, kamu sama Rin makan pake apa?"**_

_**"Baka! Rinto-nii baka!" Teriak Lenka sambil memukuli tubuh kembarannya**_

_**"Lenka... Aku.. Aku.. Sebenarnya.. Aku sayang sama kamu.. Tapi, bukan sayang sebagai kakak.. Tapi sebagai cowo..." Kata Rinto, dengan segera mata Lenka membelakak.**_

_**"Rinto-nii.." Gumam Lenka, lalu hening**_

_**"Onii-chan.." Gumam Rin yang bersembunyi di balik pintu ruangan itu, lalu Rin kembali mengintip kedua kakak tirinya itu**_

_**"Lenka? Uhuk! Uhuk!"**_

_**"Rinto-nii.. Sebenarnya.. A.. Aku.. Juga sayang sama Rinto-nii..."**_

_**"Lenka.. Anata ga watashi no saisho to sago no kisu to suru.." #benergasih?**_

_**"Rinto-nii..." Rinto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lenka**_

_**"Rinto-nii..." Semakin dekat, dan bikin author yang jomblo ini iri.. XD #plakkk **_(Kay: Woy! Masih kecil woy! Pikirin sekolah woy! Ayaka: baiklah Kay..)

_**Cup!**_

_**"Arigatou.. Lenka.."**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Rinto batuk**_

_**"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Batuk lagi**_

_**"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Batuk lagi**_

_**"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Kali ini batuk lagi **_(Rinto: woy! Gue cape batuk terus!)

_**"Lenka... Aku udah ga kuat lagi.."**_

_**"Rinto-nii.. Jangan bilang gitu!"**_

_**"Ini cius!"**_

_**"Miapa?"**_

_**"Emi cinta ku padamu!"**_

_**"Alay!"**__** Terdengar suara dari balik pintu**_

_**"Oke, lanjutin.. Ahem... Lenka.."**_

_**"Iya Rinto?"**_

_**"Maafkan aku.. Aku.. Uhuk! Uhuk!"**_

_**"Rinto-nii! Jangan tinggalin aku!"**_

_**"Maafkan aku.. Aku.. Aku.. Aku.. Aku.. Aku.. Aku.. Nginjek kaki kamu.. Ga sakit apa?"**_

_**"Aaaaawww! Sakit!"**_

_**"Woy! Sesuai Sekrup!"**__** Teriak seorang dibalik pintu**_

_**"SCRIPT woy bukan sekrup! Oke balik ke cerita" kata Lenka**_

_**"Maafkan aku Lenka... Uhuk! Uhuk!"**_

_**"Rinto-nii..."**_

_**"Aku sudah... Uhuk! Uhuk!"**_

_**"Rinto-nii! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"**_

_**"Maafkan aku Lenka... Sampai jumpa..."**_

_**"Rinto-nii!"**_

_**"Ohh iya, nanti kalau aku udah nyampe surga aku SMS kok.. Tenang aja, twitter aku masih kamu follow kan? Xixixixi.. Uhuk! Uhuk!" Rinto terbaring lemas tak bernyawa #oooohhhh**_

_**"Rinto-niiiiii!" **_

_**"Onii-chan!" Teriak Rin, ia langsung berlari ke arah Rinto**_

_**"Rinto!" Teriak kaa-sannya**_

_**"Jangan! Jangan dekati Rinto!" Teriak Lenka**_

_**"Ini semua karena kalian! Kalau Rinto dibawa ke Rumah sakit **__**Jiwa**__**! Semua tidak akan seperti ini!" Teriak Lenka**_

_**[FLASH BACK END]**_

_**...**_

"Sejak itu.. Nee-chan jadi ga suka sama aku dan okaa-san.." Kata Rin sambil melahap es krim jeruk yang dibeliin Len khusus buat Rin, tampak ia menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Rin..." Gumam Len

"Ya?"

"Ng.. Ano.. Hmm.. Ada es nyangkut di gigi (?) Ehh! **Ralat!** Ada es krim di pipimu..." Kata Len

"Oohh... Dimana? Disini?" Rin menunjuk salah satu bagian pipinya

"Bukan.."

"Disini?" Rin kembali menunjuk bagian pipinya yang lain

"Bukan.." Len mengarahkan ibu jarinya ke pipi Rin "disini.." Katanya

"Ohh.. Ng.. Arigatou senpai!" Kata Rin dan mukanya merah

"Sekarang kamu mau main apa?" Tanya Len

"Hmmm..." Rin berpikir

**T.B.C**

.

.

.

Ayaka: hai! Sorry lama update! Gomen! XD lebih baik kita bales review sekarang!

**akanemori**= cafe apa ya? Mungkin cafe MCk #plakkk XD

**Guest**= arigatou! XD #nyambung gak sih?

**vermiehans**= iya raja devilnya bakaito! XD kalau kepala sekolahnya.. Ada di chapter depan XD

**Lacie Helra-Chan=** stay tune yaaa! Jangan pindahkan channel TV anda! #ehh xixixi~

**3**= Len itu Shota! XD #plakkk

**Mitoshi Koro=** LenRin moment nya ditunda dulu.. XD #plakkk LenRin moment nya pasti banyak banget kok, tapi ga di chapter depan.. XD

**Shiroi Karen=** Aya bahagia kalo Kaito Nista! Bwahahaha! *ditendangKaito*

Ayaka: Waaa! Udah lama ga apdet! XD makasih udah baca yaaa! Paipai! X3


	6. Chapter 6

**- From Ohayou to Oyasumi -**

**By: Tsukiyomi Ayaka**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing: RinXLen (not incest)**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, a bit Humor, Supernatural, Drama, Family.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**All Character in this fanfiction belongs to Yamaha Corporation, etc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!**

**Typo berterbangan, cerita gaje, alur kecepetan, bahasa campur aduk, DLL**

**...**

Note:

'Abc' = biasa

**'Abc'** = istilah asing

_**'Abc'**_ = flashback

...

"Woy! Bangun woy!" Teriak seorang cewe berambut honey blonde kepada 2 orang cowo yang sedang pelukan di dalem gondola.

"Ng... Huaaaiiimmm.."

"Kalian itu so sweet!" Kata cewe itu

'Dell? Yaoi! yaoi! yaoi! What the?' Lenka berkata dalam hati

"A.. Akane L.. Lenka!?"

"Dell! Lu cocok banget sama pa kepala sekolah! Kalian lagi kencan ya?! He.. He.."

"What?! BAKAITO! LEPASKAN PELUKAN LU!" Kata Dell

"Ohh.. Miku... I love you!" Kaito malah meluk Dell makin erat

"Perlu gue tutup lagi pintunya Dell? Hihihi.." Kata Lenka

"GA! Ehh tadi kata lu, kepala sekolah?"

"Iya! Dia kan Shion Kaito! Kepala sekolah kita yang baru! Masih muda dan ganteng ya! Cocok sama lu lho!" Kata Lenka

CEKREK!

"Udah gue foto! Ahhh! Kawaii!" Kata Lenka

"Tinggal di upload ke facebook! Dan! Yep! Udah di upload!" Kata Lenka

"Whatt! Ohhh NOOOOO!" Teriak Dell

.

.

.

"Jadi sekarang mereka ada dimana?" Tanya Mikuo

"Ga tau.. Aku cape niih.." Keluh Miku

"Kita pulang yuuuu..." Ajak Mikuo

"Hah?! Pulang sekarang?! Ga! Kita harus temuin mereka! Aku ga mau mereka ngelakuin sesuatu kayak tadi!" Kata Miku

"Kamu cemburu ya?"

"Ng.. Eehh! Hmm.. Ngga! Aku cuman.. Ng.. Aa.. Eeh.. Ng.. Hmm.. Aa.. Ng.. Pengen ngelindungin Rin dari si hentai!"

"Macaaaa?"

"Bener!"

"Cius?"

"Kasiaan Rin! Kamu ga peduli sama Rin?!"

"Apa jangan-jangan kamu suka sama..." Kata Mikuo

Deg.. Deg.. Deg..

"Rin!" Lanjut Mikuo

"What?!"

DUGGG!

Miku mukul kepala Mikuo.

"Lama-lama aku tulis nama kamu di death note!" Kata Miku *salah fandom

"Ehh! Liat itu! Rin sama Len!" Kata Mikuo

"Heh?! Itu mereka! Ayo nguping!" Kata Miku

"Rin?"

"Ng.. Iya?"

"Kamu mau maen komedi putar alias Merry go round kan?"

"S.. Senpai tau darimana?"

"Kan aku ngestalk kamu.. Aku tau semua kesukaan kamu..."

"Tapi.. Senpai.. Gimana?"

"Apapun demi Rin.. Ayo kita main!" Len mengenggam tangan Rin menuju ke merry go round, dan hari itu pun dihabiskan dengan main merry go round berduaan.. Berempatan siih.. XD

.

.

.

"Ohayou Rin-chan! Ohayou Len-kun!" Teriak Miku

"Ohayou Miku-chan!" Kata kedua anak berambut honey blonde itu

"Mikuo mana ya?" Tanya Len

"O.. O.. O.. O.. Ohayou.. Len, Rin, Miku.." Kata Mikuo sambil jalan linglung, badannya remuk akibat dipukul Miku berkali-kali kemarin

"Mikuo-Senpai kenapa?" Tanya Rin

"Cuman ga enak badan.." Jawab Mikuo

"Rin, kamu cantik yaa!" Kata Mikuo

"Tapi secantiknya Rin, cantikan bebeb Miku!" Lanjut Mikuo

"Mikuo!" Teriak Miku

"Shuuttt! Dari pada berantem pagi-pagi mending kita menjalankan hidup dengan damai!" Kata Len

"Ayo jalan!" Perintah Len

"Siap komandan! Laksanakan!" Kata Mikuo, mereka pun berjalan menuju stasiun seperti biasa

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" Kata seorang Sensei berambut pink

"Haaa! Cantik banget!" Kata Mikuo sambil ngeces

"Heh? Kamu tuh, semua cewe dibilang cantik.." Kata Len

"Len! Len! Liat! Ukuran.. nya! Waw! Fantastic!" Kata Mikuo

"Ukuran?"

"Aduh! Masa kamu ga tau aku ngomong apa?!" Mikuo menggerakan tangannya membentuk sesuatu.. (Kay: heh?! Bakauthor! Mikirin apa lu?! Aya: mikirin kamu.. Kay: *muntah5ember*)

DUGGG!

Miku yang duduk di sebelah Mikuo memukul kepala Mikuo dan Len yang ada di depannya,

"Hen.. Tai!" Gumam Miku

"Nama saya Megurine Luka, kalian bisa memanggil saya Luka-sensei.. Saya wali kelas kalian yang baru! Menggantikan Kiyoteru-sensei Salam kenal! Saya mengajar bahasa Inggris.. Mohon bantuannya!" Kata Luka sensei lalu ia tersenyum, tapi itu bukanlah senyuman tetapi sebuah seringai bagi seorang Hatsune Miku

"Waaaa! Luka-sensei cantik sekali!" Kata para cowo yang berada di kelas itu

"Yes! Kiyoteru-sensei diganti!" Kata beberapa murid

"Ohh no! Sensei ganteng diganti.." Kata beberapa cewe di kelas itu

"Ohh ya, sebentar lagi kaan ada pentas ada yang usul mau nampilin apa?" Tanya Luka-sensei

"Gimana kalo Drama, beautiful Sensei!" Teriak seorang murid

"Hmm.. Boleh, mau drama apa?" Tanya Luka-sensei

"Romeo and Juliette!" Teriak sebagian murid

"Cinderella!" Teriak sebagian murid lagi

"Hmm... Terlalu mainstream.. Nanti kita diskusiin mau drama apa.. Ok?" Tanya Luka-sensei (Aya: mohon saran Drama apa yang bakal dibawain kelas 10-2 ini..)

"Setuju!" Teriak mereka secara serempak

"Oke, sekarang buka buku inggris kalian, halaman 52!"

"Yaahh.. Sensei.." Keluah semua orang di kelas itu

"Permisi.. Maaf telat.." Kata seorang yang baru datang dan membuka pintu

"H-Honne? D-Dell?" Mata Luka terbelakak

"Heeyaa?" Jawab Dell

"Uh.. Hmm.. Silahkan duduk di kursi mu.." Perintah Luka

"Hmm.." Jawab Dell, lalu ia duduk di belakang Miku dan Mikuo

"Dell.." Kata Miku

"Hmm.." Jawab Dell

"Ngerasa ada yang aneh ga sama Luka-sensei?"

"Hmm... Gue rasa dia bukan manusia.. Mungkin... Tuna jejadian.." Kata Dell *ditebasLuka*

"Terus dia apa doong? Bidadari yang jatuh dari langit! Oh my Luka sensei!" Kata Mikuo

"Kita bicarakan ini nanti!" Kata Miku

"Hmm.."

"ga enak badan Dell?" Tanya Mikuo

"Gue kemarin dikerjain kepala sekolah.."

"Kepala sekolah?" Tanya Miku

"Check aja sendiri lhaa.. Gue cape.." Kata Dell

"Oke.."

"Tapi Miku.. Siap-siap aja.." Kata Dell

"Kenapa?"

"Feeling gue ga enak.." Kata Dell

"Oke.."

"Hey! Daritadi ngomongin apa sih?" Tanya Mikuo kepo

"Diem aja.." Kata Miku

"Ngga aah.. Kalau bisa aku teriak supaya dici... Nggg!" Miku menutup mulut Mikuo

"Diem yah anak manis!" Kata Miku dengan tatapan yanderenya

"Gue tau.. Supaya dicium Miku kan?" Kata Dell

"Heh?! Tau darimana?!" Kata Mikuo

"Ehh.. Ng... Gue.. Gue cuman nebak!" Kata Dell

"Ohh.. Ngga kok.." Kata Mikuo sambil nyengir kayak embe a.k.a kambing. #plakkk *dihantam Mikuo*

"Ehhhmmm.. Ada yang ngobrol di belakang? Bisa diem dulu?" Kata Luka. Miku, Mikuo dan Dell pun segera mengunci mulut mereka sesudah itu kuncinya mereka telan. Lho kok bisa? Kan mulutnya udah dikunci? Gampang aja, buka lagi, terus telen kuncinya. #plakkk #lupakan

.

.

.

"Jadi anak itu adalah Lui?"

"Iya, anak itu adalah Hibiki Lui, musuh bebuyutan devil.."

"Hibiki Lui, manusia yang telah mengacak-acak dunia Devil 100 tahun yang lalu?"

"Iya.."

"apa kau yakin?"

"Saya yakin 100%"

"Baiklah.. Kerahkan beberapa pasukan untuk menyelidiki anak itu!"

"Baik Tuan.."

.

.

.

"Cepet Mikuo!" Bisik Miku tepat di sebelah telinga Mikuo dengan suara SuperMegaUltraSonicnya #plakkk

"Mi.. Miku.. Telinga aku.." Kata Mikuo

"Abis kamu lemot!" Kata Miku

"Nah! Itu dia! Kepala sekolah!" Miku nunjuk-nunjuk si kepala sekolah yang ga tau siapa

"Ba.. Ba.. Ba.. BAKAITO?!" Miku kaget setelah melihat Kaito nyengir kayak embe alias kambing ke arah Miku

"What the?!" Kata Miku

"Miku!" Teriak Kaito sambil lari ke arah Miku

"OHH NOO!" Kata Miku lalu Miku meledak? DUARRRR! #ehh maksudnya amarah Miku meledak! Kepalanya panas 100 derajat! Alias mendidih! #plakkk

"Miku? Siapa dia?" Tanya Mikuo polos

"One!"

"Miku?" Tanya Mikuo lagi, sedangkan Kaito masih berlari ke arah Miku

"Two!"

"MIKU?!" Tanya Mikuo Lagi greget, sedangkan jarak Kaito dan Miku udah deket

"Three!" Teriak Miku dan,

DUGGG!

"AKKHHH!" Teriak Kaito, ia mental 10 meter, rupanya Miku memukulnya dengan tenaga supermegaultra sonic (heh?) #ngaco. Kaito pun jatuh dengan posisi nunging, dengan kepala dibawah. (#Plakkk) Para murid yang ada di koridor itu pun langsung merapat ke tembok, ngasih jalan buat Miku, Lalu Miku berjalan ke arah Kaito dengan santai

"Baka!" Kata Miku sambil berjalan ke arah Kaito, aura dark nya begitu menggelegar. (#Plakkk) rupanya yandere side nya keluar, matanya berubah warna menjadi merah. Kaito mencoba berdiri tapi ia tidak bisa. Kaito terjatuh daan tak bisaa bangkit lagii.. #plakkk

"M... M... Mikuuu.." Kata Kaito sambil ngangkat jari telunjuknya, masih dalam posisi jatohnya.

"Rrgghh!" Miku semakin mendekat, sekarang jaraknya mungkin cuma 30 cm

"Rumah sakit Atau rumah sakit jiwa?" Kata Miku tanpa ekspresi sambil mengepalkan tangannya, lalu ia menginjak kaki kanan Kaito

"M.. Miku.." Kata Kaito

"JAWAB!" Teriak Miku sambil menghentakan kakinya, dan menginjak kaki Kaito makin keras.

"Aakkhh!" Kaito kesakitan, bisa terdengar suara tulang kakinya. *Kretek kretek* #plakkk

"Etto.. KUBURAN ATAU KREMASI?!" Tanya Miku sambil ngeluarin Scythe alias sabit dengan api merah disekelilingnya.

Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Jeng!

"Mi.. Miku..." Kata Kaito

"TAK ADA MAAF BAGIMU KAITO!" Miku menyeringai, lalu ia mengangkat scythe nya bersiap untuk menebang (?) Kepala Kaito

"M.. Miku!" Kata Kaito

"Ada kata-kata terakhir?" Kata Miku

"I lope Mikuo!" Kata Kaito

"What?!" Teriak Mikuo kaget

"M-Mikuo.." Kata Miku

"Miku? Jangan-jangan kepala sekolah ini, orang yang kemarin di kincir?" Kata Mikuo dengan gaya detective

"Heh?"

"Iya! Benar! Suaranya sama!" Kata Mikuo masih dengan gaya detective, mungkin kalo dijejerin sama Shinichi Kudo dan Conan Edogawa, Mikuo pasti kalah #plakkk *salah fandom*

"Satu lagi Miku.." Kata Mikuo

"What?" Tanya Miku

"Bisa ga kamu ga kayak gitu? Itu mengundang malapetaka, kamu bisa dipenjara gara-gara ngebunuh orang gaje kayak dia.." Kata Mikuo

"Oops! Aku lupa! Ini di sekolah!" Miku yandere mode off #plakkk

"Ahem! Jadi.. Anda adalah kepala sekolah kami yang baru? Ada sangkut pautnya apa anda dengan Miku?" Mikuo bertanya-tanya ala interviewer

"Heh?" Miku bingung

"Di... Di.. Di... Di... Dia... Adalah.." Kata Miku

"Teman masa kecil Miku" jawab seseorang dari balik tembok

"D-Dell?" Ternyata itu Dell daaan...

"L-LENKA?!" Teriak Kay kaget

"Woy! Kay! Ga usah muncul juga kalee! Belom waktunya lu muncul!" Teriak Miku

"Oke! Pai! Pai!" Kata Kay lalu pergi (reader: -_-)

"L-LENKA?!" Teriak Mikuo kaget, ternyata Dell dan Lenka datang dengan berpegangan tangan?

"AHEM! Lenka? Lu juga harusnya belom muncul kan?" Si Kay tiba-tiba muncul lagi

"Ehh! Iya! Gomen!" Terus Lenka pergi ga tau kemana sama bakauthor

"Oke! Kita lanjutin!" Teriak Dell

"Dell?" Kata Mikuo kaget

"Heeya?" Kata Dell

"Ada hubungan apa kalian dengan orang ini!" Teriak Mikuo

"Aku.. Aku adalah serpihan masa lalu Miku.." Jawab orang itu dramatis

"Woy! Alay!" Teriak Dell

"Heh? Miku kok ga pernah ngomong pernah punya pacar kakek-kakek kayak gini?" Kata Mikuo

"WHAAATT?!" Teriak Kaito

"Ng... Miku.. Kita harus bicarakan ini di ruang kepala sekolah.." Kata Kaito

"Ayo kita pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah!" Dell menarik tangan Miku

"Mikuuuuu! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Teriak Mikuo lebay

.

.

.

"Ahem! Jadi buat apa lu kesini? Ba.. Kai.. To?" Tanya Dell ala detective

"Dell! Ga usah ketularan Mikuo!" Kata Miku

"Gue cuman mau ngeliat hidup kalian disini!" Kata Kaito sambil nyengir

"Terus? Dunia devil sekarang dipimpin sama?" Tanya Miku

"Gakupo doong!" Jawab Kaito polos sambil nyengir

"What?! Si terong jejadian?!" Teriak Miku dan Dell secara bersamaan

"Baka! Baka! Baka! Kenapa harus si terong jejadian?!" Teriak Miku

"Karena dia yang nyuruh gue..." Jawab Kaito polos

"Baka! Baka! Lupa apa?! Dia hampir ngancurin dunia manusia 100 tahun lalu!" Teriak Miku

"Ohh iya yaa.." Jawab Kaito polos

"Baka! baka! baka! nani ga koko made anata o ugokasu no?" #ehh **ralat** "Baka! Sekarang dunia devil dan dunia manusia dalam bahaya!" Teriak Miku

"Ga ada cara lain selain nangkep si terong jejadian itu.." Kata Dell sok cool *ditebasDell*

"T-Tapi.. Ga ada yang bisa nangkep dia!" Teriak Miku

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kaito polos

"Posisinya kan sekarang Raja Devil! Baka!" Teriak Miku

"Miku.. Bisa ga, ga teriak?" Kata Kaito

"Aku panik! Waaa!" Teriak Miku sambil muter-muter gaje

"Kita harus cari Lui Hibiki" kata Dell

"Lui? Lui udah mati coy! Tapii, kayaknya dia masih hidup, paling jadi banci di taman lawang" Kata Miku *ditebasLui*

"Terus gimana?!" Teriak Miku

"Kita harus ke dunia devil sekarang" kata Dell

"Oke! Gue bakal buka portal gate!" Kata Kaito

"Gate open!" Perintah Kaito. Sebuah pintu menuju dimensi lain pun terbuka

"Ayo masuk!" Teriak Miku, Miku pun meloncat, tapi ia tidak bisa masuk ke pintu itu

"Apa?! Apa-apaan ini?!" Teriak Miku

"Aku yang coba" kata Dell, lalu ia meloncat ke pintu itu, lagi-lagi ia gagal

"Dell, posisi lu tuh buangan! Alias devil buangan! Mana bisa masuk dunia devil lagi?" Kata Kaito *ditebasDell*

"Baiklah!" Kaito meloncat, tapi dia juga gagal

"Aneh!" Kata Kaito

"Si terong jejadian pasti udah nyegel pintu ini dari kita bertiga" kata Dell

"Artinya?" Tanya Miku

"Kita ga bisa balik lagi ke dunia devil" jawab Dell

"What?!" Teriak Miku

"Terus kita harus gimana?" Tanya Kaito

"Nunggu nasib.." Jawab Dell pasrah

"Kita harus nunggu sampai hari itu datang.. Siapkan diri kalian.. Karena pertempuran ketiga clan akan terjadi lagi.." Kata Dell

"Baiklah" jawab Miku

"Selagi kita menunggu hari itu datang, kita harus mencari Hibiki Lui.. Aku yakin dia masih ada di dunia ini.." Kata Dell

"Iya benar sekali.. Kita harus berjuang!" Kata Miku

"Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Luka-sensei?" Tanya Dell

"Luka? Megurine Luka?" Tanya Kaito

"Apa kau tidak mengingatnya?!" Kata Kaito

"Tidak sama sekali.." Kata Dell polos

"Memang siapa dia?" Tanya Miku kepo

"Dia...

**[FLASHBACK]**

**"Luka.. "**

**"Dell..."**

**"Mungkin hubungan kita harus berhenti disini.."**

**"Dell? Kenapa?"**

**"Kau tahu itu kan?"**

**"T-Tapi.." Luka mulai menangis**

**"Maafkan aku Luka... Devil dan angel memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama.."**

**"Dell.."**

**"Maafkan aku Luka.. Aku harus pergi.."**

**"DELL!"**

**[ FLASH BACK END]**

"Sejak itu.. Kau menghapus memori mu.." Jelas Kaito

"Heh?" Miku dan Dell kaget

"Iya.. Dan pertempuran antara ketiga Clan pun terjadi.." Jelas Kaito

"Jelasin lagi!" Perintah Miku

"Dimulai dari Hibiki Lui.. Dia adalah seorang manusia yang mencintai Luka.. Ia marah pada Dell karena Dell telah menyakiti hati Luka.." Jelas Kaito

"Ia masuk ke dunia Devil dengan portal buatannya, lalu mengacak-ngacak dunia devil.." Lanjut Kaito

"Terus?" Tanya Miku

"Si terong jejadian marah, ia mempunyai ambisi baru untuk menghancurkan dunia manusia, tapi para Angel tentunya tidak setuju dengan ambisi si terong jejadian... Dan pada akhirnya terjadi pertempuran antara Angel dan Devil.. Portal ke dunia manusia pun ditutup.. Tapi karena tidak mendapat kekuatan dari kesedihan para manusia, Devil melemah.. Seratus tahun berlalu, tapi perang itu belum juga selesai, akhirnya para Devil dan Angel membuat kesepakatan.. Isinya Devil boleh mengunjungi dunia dengan portal, tapi tidak boleh menghancurkan dunia manusia.." Jelas Kaito

"Lanjut!" Kata Miku

"Tapi si terong jejadian berkhianat.. Ia mengerahkan pasukan untuk menyerang dunia manusia.. Akhirnya perang ketiga Clan pun terjadi.." Jelas Kaito

"Terus?" Tanya Miku (Ayaka: udah woy! Aya cape ngetiknya!)

"Udah... Saya lelah untuk menjelaskan lebih dalam mengenai perang itu" kata Kaito

"Ahem! Kenapa jadi tiba-tiba formal gini?" Tanya Dell polos

"Iya ya?" Kata Miku

"Jadi.. Kita harus gimana?" Tanya Dell

"Jalani hidupmu seperti biasa nak! Sampai hari itu tiba! Karena saya merasa Lui ada di sekitar kita! Pasti bila waktunya sudah tepat, ia akan menampakan dirinya!" Kata Kaito sok bijak *ditebasKaito*

"Oke! Sekarang kita harus masuk kelas! Bye bye Bakaito!" Kata Miku sambil narik tangan Dell

"Cih! Jadi Luka ya?" Kata Miku

"Heh?"

"Jangan-jangan kamu tinggal di dunia manusia demi Luka?" Kata Miku

"What?!"

"Udah ahh.. Aku cape bahas ini.. Lebih baik kita nyari Lui sambil ngejalanin hari-hari kayak biasa" Kata Miku

"Iya.." Jawab Dell

.

.

.

RIIIINNGGG!

"Senpai!" Teriak seorang cewe dari belakang Len lalu langsung lompat untuk memeluk Len

"Rin!" Len berputar kebelakang, tapi Rin masih ngegantung di pundak Len

"Rin? Rin dimana ya?" Len terus berputar

"Heehee..." Tawa Rin lalu Rin lompat ke lantai

"Aku disini!" Kata Rin

"Rin!" Teriak Len lalu ia mengelus-elus kepala Rin

"Senpai nanti pentas mau nampilin apa?" Tanya Rin

"Hmm.. Drama... Kalo Rin?" Tanya Len

"Aku mau nyanyi! Yeay!" Kata Rin sambil loncat-loncat dan senyum.

"Kawaii~" kata Len

"Heehee.." Tawa Rin

"Jadi.. Kayaknya aku bakal sibuk latihan.." Kata Rin sambil jalan pulang

"Aku juga.." Kata Len

"Ehh! Senpai! Ada cafe baru di deket rumah senpai! Kesana yuu!" Kata Rin

"Oke! Tapi Rin traktir ya!" Kata Len

"Aaah! Ga mau!" Kata Rin

"Hehehe.. Yaudah ayo kita pergi kesana!" Kata Len, Rin dan Len pun berjalan menyusuri koridor itu tanpa memedulikan orang sekitar

"Jadi kita ga dianggap gitu?" Kata Mikuo

"Yaa gitu deh" Kata Miku

"Lu berdua mau kemana sekarang?" Kata Dell

"Ikut mereka aja yu!" Ajak Miku

"Yuk.." Jawab Mikuo, mereka pun pergi ke cafe baru itu

.

.

.

Kring!

Bell di cafe kecil itu berbunyi

"Selamat siang! Selamat datang di Nyan cafe! Ada yang bisa saaa..." Kata pelayan yang tidak lain adalah,

"Lenka?!" Len kaget ngeliat Lenka

"Onee-chan?" Rin juga

"Ehh.. Len-kun?! Rin?!" Lenka juga kaget

"Ahem! Lenka!" Kata seorang pria, ya pasti dia manager

"Oops.. Maafkan saya.. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Lenka

"Meja untuk..."

"5 orang!" Kata Dell

"Heh?!" Len kaget

"Baiklah... Disini.." Lenka berjalan, yang lain pun ngikutin

"Yosh! Mau pesan apa Nyaaan?!" Kata Lenka sambil bergaya ala kucing.

"Aku mau es krim rasa Negi satu!" Kata Miku, semua orang yang ada di meja itu pun melihat ke arah Miku

"R..rasa negi?" Tanya Mikuo

"Baiklah..." Kata Lenka dengan tampang datar

"Gue mau opera cake" kata Dell

"Es krim Negi satu lagi!" Teriak Mikuo gaje

"Pudding orange" kata Rin

"Red velvet cake, rainbow cake, es krim jeruk, es krim pisang, milkshake pisang dan satu lagi! Fruit punch!" Kata Len sambil senyum licik

"Heh?! Banyak banget! Kasian Nee-chan, senpai.." Kata Rin

"Oke.." Kata Lenka dengan tampang datar, lalu ia pergi, dan dengan sekejap dateng bawa jeruk.

"Buat apa bawa jeruk?" Tanya Len

"Fruit" Lenka melempar jeruk itu ke atas lalu

"Punch!"

DUGGGGG!

Ketika jeruk itu berada persis depan muka Len, ia menonjoknya

"Enak Nyaaan?" Lalu Lenka pergi lagi

"S-Senpai? Ga apa-apa?" Tanya Rin cemas

"G-Gaaa.." Kata Len sambil kelepek-kelepek (?)

"Bener?" Rin ngelus pipi Len

"Udaaaah sembuh kok.." Kata Len sambil senyum

"Miku! Aku pengen kayak gitu!" Kata Mikuo

"Gue juga!" Kata Dell

"Oke!" Kata Miku, lalu ia mendekatkan tangannya ke wajah kedua cowo itu dan,

DUGGG!

"Rasakan itu!" Kata Miku. Rupanya seperti biasa, ia menonjok pipi kedua cowo itu

"Manis kan Nyaaan?" Kata Miku dengan gaya Ala Lenka tadi

"Ma...manis!" Jawab mereka berdua

"AKKHHH!" Terdengar suara dari dalam dapur. Suaranya seperti suara,

"NEE-CHAN?!" Teriak Rin

**T.B.C**

Ayaka: hore! Aya update lagi! *kriik* *kriik* mungkin chapter ini penuh dengan penjelasan dan garing, LenRin momentnya juga kurang, yaa aya kasih di chapter depan deeh! Oke sekarang bales review!

**Hikari Kengo**= iya, harusnya si Lenka ke RSJ aja.. #plakkk *ditebasLenka*

**KudouKenny2001**= siap! Aya lanjutkan! #plakkk

**akanemori**= aya juga kangen! hape Rinto ketinggala dibawah bantal.. #plakkk aya senang kalau Kaito sengsara! BWAHAHAHA!

Rin: mohon maaf author kami sedang OOC. Maka saya yang akan menggantikan ia untuk mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya yaitu "PaiPai!"


	7. Chapter 7

**- From Ohayou to Oyasumi -**

**By: Tsukiyomi Ayaka**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing: RinXLen (not incest)**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, a bit Humor, Supernatural, Drama, Family + Action**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**All Character in this fanfiction belongs to Yamaha Corporation, etc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!**

**Typo berterbangan, cerita gaje, alur kecepetan, bahasa campur aduk, DLL**

**...**

Note:

'Abc' = biasa

**'Abc'** = istilah asing

_**'Abc'**_ = flashback

...

Aya: berhubungan dengan penyakit fanfic rush akut yang diderita Aya, Aya memutuskan untuk membuat project baru! Tapi belom di publish xixi~

Kay: ya.. Cukup basa-basinya!

Aya: tapi fic ini akan jadi prioritas Aya yang pertama.. Yep! Sekian!

Kay: kapan gue muncul?!

Aya: ohh ya Aya lupa! Di chapter ini bakal ada OC aya yaitu Kay and Zero! Yep! Sekian! Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

"Nee-chan!" Rin mendobrak pintu dapur cafe itu dan berteriak, lalu bengong

"Rin! Tolong! Ada banci!" Lenka loncat-loncat sambil nunjuk seseorang

"Heh? Ngapain ada banci berambut ungu di dapur cafe?" Tanya Rin

"Terong jejadian?!" Teriak Miku kaget

"Hey! Berani-beraninya kalian ngejek gue! Banci! Terong jejadian! Awas yah lu semua! Eyke bakal bales lu semua chiiin!" Lalu Gakupo pergi ke dalam portal gate

"What the?!" Teriak Mikuo

"Apaan itu?!" Tanya Mikuo

"Sulapnya hebat!" Kata Rin sambil tepuk tangan dengan muka polos, seketika semua orang di ruangan itu, selain Miku dan Dell, tentunya bertepuk tangan

"AHEM!" Terdengar suara dari balik pintu

"Ehh, pa Manager.." Kata Lenka

"Kenapa kamu teriak-teriak kayak gitu?" Tanya manager itu

"A-Ada banci pa" jawab Lenka

"Apa maksud kamu?! Ngatain saya banci?!" Kata manager itu

"Bukan pa! Tadi ada banci.." Kata Lenka dengan muka datar

"Sekarang banci nya mana?"

"Kok jadi ngomongin banci? Emang bapa banci? Pake bilang dia ngatain bapa banci?" Tanya Dell

"KAMU DIPECAT!" Teriak Manager itu

"Saya ga kerja disini pa! Apa salah saya?!" Kata Dell

"Salah... AHEM! LENKA! SAYA KAMU PECAT!" Teriak manager itu

"Heh?!" Teriak semua orang di ruangan itu

"Ehh! Salah! Dasar udah tua! AHEM! Lenka! Kamu saya pecat!"

"What?! Tapi pa! Nanti saya makan pake apa?! Saya ga bisa makan masakan rumah!" Kata Lenka

"Ga ada tapi-tapi an! Pergi!" Teriak manager itu

"Dasar! Manager ga bener! Masa cuman gara-gara masalah kecil kayak gitu Lenka dipecat?" Kata Dell

"Berani kamu?!" Kata manager itu

"Kakek-kakek keras kepala!"

"Anak kecil! Yang suka ikut campur urusan orang!"

"Kakek-kakek lawan anak kecil?"

"Diam Kau!"

"Dell! Berenti!" Teriak Lenka

"Ayo kita semua pergi dari sini.." Kata Dell, lalu Dell menggengam tangan Lenka dan menuntunnya keluar dan lari dari cafe gaje itu

"Dell!" Teriak Len, lalu mereka lari nyusul Dell sama Lenka

.

.

.

"Dell! Lepasin!" Teriak Lenka

"Ngga! Kita harus lari! Si terong jejadian pasti ngincar lu!" Kata Dell sambil terus berlari dan menarik tangan Lenka

"Hah?! Banci tadi?" Tanya Lenka (Gakupo: gue bukan banci!)

"Iya! Ayo cepat!" Kata Dell

"Buat apa dia ngejar gue?!" Tanya Lenka

"Pasti lu ada hubungannya sama Lui!" Jawab Dell

"Lui?"

"Udah cepet! Jangan banyak tanya! Ayo lari!" Kata Dell

"Itu mereka! Segel tempat ini!" Terdengar suara teriakan seorang cowo

"Shadow! I command you! Seal this place!" Terdengar suara teriakan cewe, dengan sekejap, arena disekitar Dell dan Lenka tertutup oleh sebuah pelindung yang sangat besar

"Hai! Dell!" Teriak cewe itu, lalu cewe itu memeluk Dell dari belakang

"Kay? Zero?" Kata Dell

"Heh?! Jangan deket-deket adik gue!" Teriak cowo yang namanya Zero itu #plakkk

"Waa! Dell-kun tambah ganteng!" Teriak Kay

"Kay! Target kita itu, cewe aneh itu! Kata Gakupo dia deket sama Lui! Dia pasti tau informasi tentang Lui! Pokoknya kita harus nangkep cewe itu!" Tegur Zero

"Bukannya nyabut nyawanya? Katanya Ritsu kita disuruh nyabut nyawa Akane Lenka?!" Tanya Kay

"Heeh?!" Lenka Kaget

"Iya, mereka ini Shinigami..." Kata Dell

"Jadi, gue bakal mati sekarang?" Tanya Lenka, Lenka menangis

"Lenka..." Kata Dell. Lenka berjalan maju ke arah Zero dan Kay

"Jika kalian ingin mengambil nyawaku, ambil saja.. Aku yakin, aku akan bahagia bersama Rinto-nii di atas sana.. Lagian cape tiap hari nungguin SMS dari Rinto-nii yang entah kapan datangnya.. (#plakkk)" Kata Lenka

"Tidak! Tak akan ku biarkan kalian mengambil nyawa Lenka!" Dell berlari lalu mengangkat tangan kananya

"Destroyer Scythe!" Lalu tiba-tiba muncul Scythe di tangan kanannya, lalu meloncat dan menggendong Lenka

"Destroy!" Dell menghentakan Scythe nya ke tanah, Tiba-tiba tanah disekitar Kay dan Zero ambruk

"Akkkhhh!" Teriakan Kay, bisa terdengar di telinga Lenka dan Dell, Kay dan Zero pun hilang ditelan bumi #plakkk

"Lenka? Lu ga apa-apa?" Tanya Dell

"Apa itu?!" Tanya Lenka kaget

"Oops.. Baiklah! Mari kita keluarkan jurus andalan Dell untuk menghapus ingatan!" Kata Dell.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSsssssssssssssss sssssssseEddddoooottttt WC!" Teriak Dell #gubraaakkk!

"What?" Lenka cengo

"Salah! Baka! Udah lama ngga ngucapin mantra!" Gumam Dell

"The power of Darkness! I command you! ERASE!" Dell mengucapkan mantranya, Lenka pun pingsan

"Beres! Dasar baka! Lawan gue! Udah tau gue devil tingkat tinggi alias DTT (what?) Ganteng dan super unyu! Ga tau apa? Gue udah level 152?! Emang lu kira gue ga hebat? Lupa ya? Dulu gue kaan devil paling hebat kedua setelah bakaito dan terong jejadian!" Dell ngoceh sendiri

"Ehh, buat apa mereka ngejar Lenka ya? Tadi katanya... Gakupo nyuruh mereka buat nangkep Lenka? Gue harus ngomong ke baKaito!" Dell ngoceh sendiri lagi, sambil jalan tapi tiba-tiba

DUGGG!

Ia menabrak segel yang dibuat Kay.

"Baka!" Dell mengusap-usap kepalanya yang kejeduk segel Kay

"Oke, tadi dia make shadow... Gampang!" Dell ngoceh

"Shadow! I command you! Destroy the seal!" Dengan segera segel itu terbuka dan,

DUGGG!

"BAKA!" Teriak Miku setelah memukul kepala Dell

"Sakit Miku!" Teriak Dell

"Baka! Baka! Baka! Kalo tadi kamu kenapa-napa gimana? Kenapa ga ngajak aku! Baka!" Kata Miku sambil nendang-nendang kaki Dell

"Emang lu masih peduli?" Tanya Dell

"Baka!" Teriak Miku, lalu ia pergi begitu saja

"Kalian darimana? Kenapa Lenka pingsan?!" Tanya Len

"Ohh, tadi, cuman lari.. Lenka kepeleset kulit pisang terus jatoh.." Jawab Dell

JEDEEERRR!

"Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang.." Kata Len

"Oke! Gue bakal gendong Lenka sampe rumahnya.." Keluh Dell

"Heh?! Ngapain lu gendong gue?! Turunin! Kenapa gue ada disini?!" Teriak Lenka

"GUE PUSING! AKKKHHH!" Teriak Lenka

.

.

.

"Oyasumi Rin!" Teriak Len sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Rin yang ada di balkon kamarnya

"Oyasumi senpai!" Balas Rin sambil melambaikan tangannya. Rembulan terlihat bersinar terang malam ini, ohh rupanya bulan purnama

"Heh?!" Len terkejut saat melihat sesuatu dari belakang tubuh Rin. Bentuknya seperti sayap berwarna putih yang besar, tapi cuma sebelah.

"Rin emang malaikat.." Gumam Len

"Cantik banget.." Len ngoceh sendiri, lalu ia pulang ke rumahnya

.

.

.

"Anak-anak! Saya putuskan! Drama yang akan kita mainkan adalah snow white!" Kata Luka-Sensei

"Pemilihan perannya akan ditentukan secara undian! Mengerti? Rock!" Kata Luka-sensei, murid-murid pun pada sweat drop semua

"Sekarang, satu-persatu jalan ke depan dan ngambil kertas dari dalem box ini, isi dari kertas inilah peran yang akan kamu mainkan.. Dan jangan dibuka dulu, buka waktu saya suruh" Jelas Luka-sensei. Semua murid pun maju satu-persatu ke depan kelas untuk mengambil kertas itu

"Duh! Semoga gue dapet pangeran, terus putrinya Miku.." Kata Mikuo

"No! Gue harus jadi pangeran! Miku jadi putri!" Kata Dell

"Oke anak-anak! Buka kertasnya sekarang!" Teriak Luka-sensei

"Buat apa lagi buat undian kayak gini?" Tanya Len, lalu perlahan ia membuka gulungan kertas itu terlihat huruf pertamanya 'S', len pun melanjutkan pekerjaanya membuka kertas itu #plakk satu-satu huruf pun mulai terbuka

**snow white**

"WHAT?!" Teriak Len kaget, ternyata dia jadi snow white (Aya: makasih buat KagamineKen.. Karena sarannya bikin drama snow white, aya jadi punya ide buat bikin Len menderita! Bwahahaha! #digetokMasa)

"Gue jadi Kurcaci!" Teriak Dell

"Jadi ibu tiri snow white.." Keluh Mikuo

"P-Pangeran?!" Miku kaget

"WHAT?!" Teriak mereka berempat kaget

"Sensei! Saya ga bisa terima! Masa saya jadi cewe?!" Tanya Mikuo

"Tidak boleh ada yang diganti!" Tegur Luka-sensei

"Kita akan latihan mulai besok, setiap pulang sekolah, Jadi persiapkan diri kalian.." Kata Luka-sensei

"Dahell! Gue jadi Kurcaci!" Teriak Dell

"Udahlah Dell..." Kata Mikuo

"Ohh yah, pentasnya 15 hari lagi.. Jadi siap-siap ya!" Kata Luka-sensei

"Siap sensei!" Teriak semua murid kecuali empat orang yang Nista tadi #plakkk

"Oke, sekarang buka buku halaman 63!" Perintah Luka-sensei. Mau tau Rin lagi ngapain? Karena jarang ke kelas Rin, sekarang Ayaka bakal nyeritain keadaan kelas Rin! #plakkk

.

.

.

"Rin! Kita kebagian lagu Kokoro!" Teriak seorang cowo

"Ohh! Yess! Kita harus berusaha supaya duetnya lancar Nero!" Kata Rin

"Ehh kamu nyanyi banyak lagu Rin.. Pertama Kokoro, kedua proof of life, ketiga Melt duet sama Kagamine Len?" Kata Nero

"Yeeyy! Senpai!"

"Tapi kenapa?!" Nero kaget

"Karena, Kagamine Len suaranya bagus.." Kata seseorang dari belakang Nero

"K-Kiyoteru-sensei.." Nero makin kaget, terus jantungan dan mati #plakkk #digetokmasa

"Lho! Kenapa ga aku?!" Tanya Nero, ternyata ia bangkit dari kubur #plakkk

"Karena, kamu mati.." Jawab Kiyoteru-sensei dengan muka mistisnya #plakkk

"APA?! SAYA MATI?!" Teriak Nero

"Gaa laah!" Kata Kiyoteru

"Saya boong.." Lanjutnya

"Untunglah saya masih hidup.." Kata Nero

"Maksudnya boong bilang yang Gaa laahnya..." Kata Kiyoteru

"JADI! SAYA SUDAH MATI?!" Tanya Nero sambil teriak histeris

"Kembali lah kau ke kubur!" Kata Rin

"Key that hides the power of the dark, show your true form before me. I, Rin, command you under our contract. Release!" #plakkk #salahFandom

"Ehh! Ralat! A lonely soul, back to your world!" Rin mengucapkan mantra

"Oke, balik lagi, AHEM!" Kata Kiyoteru

"Jadi, aku nyanyi 3 kali? Yeay!" Kata Rin

"Iya, kamu nyanyi 3 kali, udah dulu ya, saya mau pergi.." Kata Kiyoteru

RIIINNgggg!

"Tuh, udah bell pulang, sanah pulang!" Kata Kiyoteru (baca: ngusir) menyuruh mereka pulang

.

.

.

"Senpai!" Teriak Rin sambil memeluk Len dari belakang

"Rin!" Len melepaskan pelukan Rin lalu menghadap ke arah Rin

"Naaaaannnniiiii?" Tanya Rin

"Aku.. Nanti.. Kita.. Pergi.. Ehh! Kemana pita yang biasa kamu pake?!" Tanya Len

"Ehh, pitanya jatoh terus keinjek, jadi aku masukin ke tas.." Jelas Rin, padahal...

_**[FLASHBACK]**_

_**"Ehh! Pitanya bagus juga!" Kata Tei sambil mengambil pita yang ada di kepala Rin**_

_**"Gimana kalo rusak ya?" Tei menjatuhkan pita itu, kemudian Neru menginjaknya.**_

_**[FLASHBACK END]**_

"Ohh, yaudah nanti kita beli lagi ya?" Kata Len

"Ini saatnya, saatnya sudah tepat.. Maafkan aku.." Gumam seseorang dari belakang tembok

"Rin! Ayo! Kita harus latihan!" Teriak Nero

"Ehh, iya! Senpai aku latihan dulu ya! Ohh ya! Jangan lupa duetnya! Bye!" Rin lari menyusul Nero

"Woy! Len! Piket!" Kata Miku

"Ohh iya! Sorry lupa! Yang laen mana?" Tanya Len

"Kabur..." Jawab Miku

"Yaudah.." Len pun berjalan kedalam kelas lalu membersihkan kelas

"Cape ya?" Tanya Miku

"Ya.." Jawab Len

"Nih!" Miku memberi Len banana milkshake

"Yeey!" Teriak Len, lalu meminum milkshake itu

"Banyak masalah?" Tanya Len

"Iya, terlalu banyak masalah.." Jawab Miku

"Cerita, mungkin aku bisa ngasih saran.." Kata Len

"Hnn.. Cuman tentang Mikuo dan Dell.. Aku cape dikejar mereka berdua.." Kata Miku

"Wah! Kalau gitu harus cepet punya pacar! Heehee..." Kata Len

"Tapi mana ada ya cowo yang mau sama cewe galak dan tomboi kayak kamu.." Kata Len

"Hee?! Apa?!" Kata Miku

"A-Aku cuma bercanda!" Kata Len

"Shota.." Gumam Miku

"What?" Tanya Len

"Ngga.." Kata Miku, Miku berjalan ke arah jendela. Ia mendengar suara dari gedung Aula, ternyata Rin sedang berlatih menyanyi

...

'kanashī uta niwa shitaku nai yo

nē onegai ima kono toki dake wa

waratte itai yo... anata no yoko de

yasashī uta o utatte itai'

...

"Suara Rin bagus ya.." Kata Miku

"Banget, kayak suara malaikat.." Kata Len

"Lalalaaa.. Lalalala.. Lalalaalaaa.." Miku menyanyi mengikuti nada lagu Rin

"Suara kamu juga bagus.." Kata Len

"Masa? Arigatou.." Kata Miku

"Mau?" Len menyodorkan sekaleng minuman soda

"Soda rasa apa?" Tanya Miku

"Negi.." Jawab Len (reader: hah?!)

"Boleh.." Miku mengambil kaleng itu, dan benar saja, sodanya rasa Negi (?)

"Langit sore ini... Indah yah?" Kata Len

"Emang udah sore gitu? Hello?! Masih siang Len!" Kata Miku

"Shuut! Merusak suasana!" Kata Len

"Heh?! Ayo pel kelasnya! Mana kain pel nya?" Kata Miku

"Ini.." Len ngasih Miku kain pel terus Miku mulai ngepel, sedangkan Len, ngedengerin suara Rin dari jendela

"Woy Len bantuin!" Miku berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah Len

"Len! Ayo! Waa!" Miku terpeleset, ia menabrak Len yang lagi nemplok dijendela, terus alhasil mereka berdua jatuh dari jendela

"Akkkkhhh!" Miku berteriak

"Woy! 5 lantai lagi kita mati!" Len memulai countdown nya

DUGG!

"Baka! Kita mau mati!" Miku memukul kepala Len

"4 lantai lagi!" Len melanjutkan countdownnya

"Akkkhhh!" Teriak Miku

"3 Lantai lagi!"

"Akkhh!" Miku teriak lagi

"2 lantai lagi!"

"OHH NOOOOOOO!"

"1 lantai lagi!" Teriak Len, lalu tiba-tiba ia merubah posisinya dan,

"Len? Apakah kita udah mati?" Tanya Miku

"Kok permukaanya ga kayak tanah, anget-anget gitu..." Kata Miku, Miku pun membuka matanya

"Kita ga mati kok.." Jawab Len, dia lagi ngegendong Miku

"A.. Arigatou.." Kata Miku, mukanya merah, lalu ia turun dari gendongan Len

"Ehh, aku pulang ya.. Mau pulang bareng?" Tanya Len

"B-Boleh..." Kata Miku, mereka pun pulang berdua

'Tidak! Aku tidak bisa.. Aku tidak akan melukai sahabatku! Aku harus hentikan semua ini! Tapi.. Aku.. Aku.. Len?' Pikir Miku

"Len, ng... Aku ada urusan.. Jadi kamu pulang sendiri ya?" Kata Miku

"Ehh, iya.." Len pun melanjutkan perjalannannya, sedangkan Miku pergi entah kemana

"Aneh.. Perasaan ini aneh.. Apa aku suka sama Len? Tapi Len.. Len manusia.." Kata Miku sambil berjalan ke arah gedung Aula

.

.

.

"Senpai! Ohayou!" Kata Rin sambil melambaikan tangannya dari atas balkon kamarnya

"Rin.. Hari ini mau temenin aku ga?" Tanya Len dari bawah

"Hee? Kemana?"

"Aku mau jalan-jalan.."

"Oke!" Kata Rin dengan semangat 46

"Jam 10 di taman!" Teriak Len

"Oke!"

"3 jam lagi!" Teriak Len

"Oke!"

"Yeay! Hari Sabtu ini semua harus berjalan dengan lancar!" Len ngoceh sendiri sambil nyengir nyengir ga jelas

"Hmm.. Kaos orange.. Atau kuning ya?" Len ngoceh lagi

"Ehh, tumben gue bangun pagi... Yaudah lah.." Len ngoceh lagi kayak orang gila *digetokLen*

.

.

.

"Ohayou senpai!" Kata Rin sambil memeluk Len dari belakang seperti biasanya

"Rin kawaii~" kata Len. Len memakai sweater orange ber hoodie, celana jeans tiga perempat dan Headphone kesukaanya, ia juga memakai sepatu berwarna putih orange dan tas ransel berwarna putih. Sedangkan Rin memakai baju berlengan panjang berwarna orange dengan celana jeans pendek dan sepatu berwarna putih orange putih dan kaos kaku berwarna sama seperti jeansnya dan tas ransel berwarna biru jeans. (Aya: dua baju ini aya dapet dari gambar yang aya temuin di internet.. Yaa yang make juga Rin sama Len.. Pokonya kawaii! XD)

"Heh? Kok bisa matching gini?" Tanya Rin

"Iya ya?" Kata Len

"Yaudah, ayo ikut aku!" Kata Len

"Kemana?" Tanya Rin

"Nih!" Len memberi Rin sepatu Roda berwarna orange yang ia keluarkan dari tas ranselnya.

"Waaa!" Kata Rin, lalu Rin memakai sepatu roda itu, sedangkan sepatunya disimpan di tasnya.

"Senpai pake apa?" Tanya Rin

"Skate board.." Kata Len sambil megang skate boardnya (note: Len lagi ngunyah permen karet) #plakkk

"Ayo pergi!" Len mulai menaiki skate boardnya, tapi

"Senpai! Tunggu!"

BRUUKKK!

Rin terjatuh dengan posisi nungging, sungguh ga elit banget

"Rin?! Kamu gapapa?!" Len langsung lari ke arah Rin

"A.. Aku ga bisa naek sepatu roda.." Kata Rin

"He? Kenapa ga ngomong daritadi?" Tanya Len

"Teehee~"

"Yaudah.. Skate board bisa?" Tanya Len

"Ngga..." Jawab Rin

"Yaudah, sini.." Len memakai sepatu Roda yang rin pakai, lalu

"Sini... Biar aku gendong.." Kata Len

"Hee?!"

"Iya... Udah sini!" Len menggendong Rin, ya gendong belakang

"Let's go!" Kata Rin

'Kenapa senpai beda banget ya hari ini?' Tanya Rin dalam hati

.

.

.

"Heeee?! Ke Mall?! Kenapa senpai ga bilang!" Kata Rin kaget

"Hehehe.." Tawa Len sambil nyengir

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Rin

"Pertama-tama, kita main game!" Kata Len, sambil menarik tangan Rin ke Game Center

"Senpai!" Kata Rin setelah melewati sebuah game yang ngambil-ngambil boneka, entahlah, aya lupa namanya apa

"Apa? Rin yang kawaii~" kata Len

"Aku mau boneka itu!" Rin menunjuk sebuah boneka panda

"Oke! Len akan mendapatkannya!" Kata Len

**First try! **

"Ya sedikit lagi senpai!" Teriak Rin, tapi tiba-tiba bonekanya jatuh.

**Second Try!**

"Bukan yang itu senpai!" Teriak Rin

"Ihh, susah! Udah keburu keambil!" Kata Len, ehh tapi boneka itu juga jatoh

(2 Jam kemudian)

**Seventy ninth Try!**

"Senpai... Ganbatte!" Kata Rin loyo

"Iya.. Ganbatte!" Len juga loyo, ga ada harapan lagi buat dia

"Yes! Keangkat!" Kata Rin

"Masuk! Yeaaaaaaayyy!" Mereka berdua berteriak, lalu berpelukan sambil loncat-loncat

"Ehh, gomen! Refleks!" Kata Len

"I-iya, a-aku juga.." Muka Rin merah

"Ambil bonekanya!" Kata Len, rin pun mengambil bonekanya tapi mesin itu tiba-tiba berkata

**...**

**"Mohon maaf, anda kurang beruntung. Mesin rusak, bukan rusak tapi mesinnya udah cape, lagian mesinnya lagi makan. Terimakasih."**

**...**

"WHAT?!" Teriak mereka berdua

DUGG!

Len menendang mesin itu

"Mesin ga berguna!" Len memaki-maki mesin itu, lalu mesin itu mengeluarkan suara

**...**

**"Woy, sakit! Udah dibilangin, mesin lagi makan! Istirahat! Cape!"**

**...**

DUGGG! PRANGG!

"Heh?!" Rin kaget, ternyata Len menendang mesin itu begitu kuat, sampai-sampai pintu nya kebuka, pintu?!

"Heh?!" Rin kaget karena tiba-tiba keluar seorang makhluk serba kuning dari mesin itu

"Woy! Udah dibilangin mesin cape! Gue mau makan!"

"L-Lenka?!" Len kaget

"Kalian?!" Lenka juga kaget

"Ohh no! We have to go! Bye!" Len menarik tangan Rin lagi dan berlari, tapi kali ini ke cafe

"Makan dulu ya, laper heehee!" Kata Len

"Ha'I!" Jawab Rin

"Hallo selamat datang di cafe yang bekerja dengan kekuatan supermegaultra cepat! Rasa makanan di sini pun enak karena memakai kekuatan 10 tangan! HAHAHAHA!" Kata pelayan itu gaje

"Heh?! Berasa kenal ya?" Kata Len

"Familiar.." Kata Rin dengan tampang serius

"Bila kita telusuri! Kata-katanya sama dengan pelayan di cafe di taman hiburan, suaranya pun sama!" Kata Mikuo dengan gaya ala detective, ya dan sekarang dia ga mau dijejerin sama shinchi, karena tau pasti kalah, maka ia jejerin dirinya dengan Dora the explorer yang bergaya ala detective.

"wiper jangan mencuri! wiper jangan mencuri"

"wiper? Emang yang buat ngelap kaca mobil?" Kata Mikuo ngoceh sendiri

Tapi..

BUAT APA MIKUO ADA DISINI?!

"Mikuo?! Ngapain lu disini?!" Tanya Len kaget

"Ehh, kenapa gue ada disini ya?" Tanya Mikuo

"Baka! Kita lagi mata-matain Rin sama Len kaya waktu pas di taman baka!" Kata Miku

"Mba boleh pinjem negi raksasa?" Kata Miku pada pelayan yang gaje itu

"Mana ada negi raksasa di cafe baka!" Kata Len

"Ada kok! Karena cafe kami adalah cafe dengan kekuatan supermegaultra cepat! Rasa makanan di sini pun enak karena memakai kekuatan 10 tangan! HAHAHAHA!" Kata pelayan itu *semua pada sweat drop*

"Satu pukulan harganya 100 Vc (aya: mata uang vocaland ceritanya)" lanjut pelayan itu

"Baiklah! 100 pukulan!" Kata Miku, aura darknya keluar

"APA?!" Teriak Mikuo, sedangkan Miku mulai mengayunkan Negi raksasanya daan,

"Hhhiiiiiyyyaaaaaaaa!"

"STOOOPPPP!" Kata Mikuo, DAAANN!

"Kenapa?!" Tanya Miku, DAANN!

"Kenapa ga sekalian 1000 pukulan aja?" Tanya Mikuo, DAANN!

"Woy ini bukan acara sepak bola!" Kata Miku (ayaka: baiklah, aya lagi OOC)

"Aku ga punya uang! Cuma ada 100.000! Nanti abis!" Kata Miku

"Nih, aku pinjemin" Mikuo ngasih Miku uang sebanyak 500.000 Vc (Aya: ceritanya mata uang vocaland #plakkk)

"OKE!" Kata Miku

"1000 Pukulan!" Kata Miku sambil evil smirk

"HIiiiiiyyyyaaaaaaa!" DAAANN!

DUGGG!

"Akkkkhhhh!" GOAAALL! Miku HOMERUN! Mikuo mental 5 meter! #plakkk

"Tunggu! Baru pukulan pertama!" Teriak Miku sambil lari ke arah Mikuo. Rin dan Len pun sweat drop

"Lebih baik kita duduk..." Kata Len

"Yaaa!" Kata Rin dengan semangat

"Mau pesan apa?" Tanya pelayan itu

"Ada menu spesial?" Tanya Len

"Spaghetti super duper big! Ada challenge nya! Kalau berhasil menghabiskan spaghetti itu dalam 10 menit, bakal dapat hadiah berupa boneka panda. Yang makan boleh berapapun asal jangan melebihi 2 orang (plakkk)" kata pelayan itu

"Boneka panda? Aku mau itu! Satu!" Kata Len

"Mari kita berjuang Rin!" Kata Len

"Senpai... Ya!" Kata Rin

"Ini dia!" Kata pelayan itu

"Heh? Cepet banget.." Tanya Rin

"Kar.." Belum selesai pelayan itu ngomong

"Stop! Jangan dilanjutin! Lanjutannya pasti karena Kami bekerja dengan kekuatan supermegaultra cepat! Rasa makanan di sini pun enak karena memakai kekuatan 10 tangan! HAHAHAHA!" Kata Len sengan meniru gaya pelayan itu. Rin dan pelayan gaje itu pun sweat drop

"Udah cepet mulai! Jangan sweatdrop terus! Nanti keringetnya abis lho!" Kata Len

"Oke! 3! 2! 1! START!"

(9 menit 50 detik kemudian)

"Nyam.. Syatyu yagyi! Syemangyat!" (Satu lagi! Semangat!) Kata Len, Len pun mengambil spaghetti itu dengan garpu lalu menghisapnya (?) Dan!

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

CUP!

Len dan Rin ternyata ga sengaja makan spaghetti yang sama, terus ya taulah, KISU!

"Oke! Kalian menang!" Kata pelayan itu

"Ini hadiahnya!" Pelayan itu langsung ngasih boneka panda nya terus pergi. Sedangkan Rin dan Len masih kisu.

"Senpai! Gomen!" Kata Rin

"Aku.. Aku juga.. Tapi Rin, sebenernya.. Aku suka sama kamu.. Mau ga kamu jadi pacar aku?" Len nembak Rin, dan Rin mati... Ehh! Maksudnya nembak ya.. Gitu deh..

"Senpai.. Aku.. Aku.." Tapi tiba-tiba Rin kepikiran sesuatu mau tau pikirannya? #plakkk

_**...**_

_**[FLASHBACK]**_

_**"Rin! Sini! Ini! Ini! Kelincinya kabur kesini!" Teriak Nero**_

_**"Ehh! Ada satu yang kabur kesana! Ntar ya! Aku mau nangkep yang itu!" Kata Rin, lalu Rin berlari untuk mengejar kelinci itu**_

_**"Nah! Ketangkep!" Kata Rin sambil ngeliatin kelinci yang ada di balik semak-semak itu, terus dia tangkep.**_

_**"Jangan kabur lagi ya..." Rin ngoceh**_

_**"Ehh, itu kan Miku-chan.." Gumam Rin, Rin ingin berjalan ke arah Miku, tapi ia kaget ketika mendengar perkataan Miku,**_

_**"Aneh.. Perasaan ini aneh.. Apa aku suka sama Len? Tapi Len.. Len manusia.." Kata Miku sambil berjalan ke arah gedung Aula**_

_**"Senpai..." Gumam Rin**_

_**[FLASH BACK END]**_

_**...**_

"Senpai..." Kata Rin

"Jadi? Apa jawabannya?" Tanya Len

"Gomen ne.. Aku.." Kata Rin, ya belom selesai juga sih tapi Len udah motong,

"Jadi.. Aku ditolak ya?" Kata Len sambil nampangin tampang pasrah sambil senyum boongan

"Gomen ne.. Gomen ne!" Rin berlari keluar dari cafe itu sambil menangis

"Rin? Rin!" Len berlari untuk mengejar Rin, lalu balik lagi buat ngambil boneka panda

"Baka!" Teriak seorang cewe

"Heehee.." Kata Len sambil nyengir terus balik lagi lari buat ngejar Rin

.

.

.

"Aku.. Ditolak.." Gumam Len di dalam kamarnya

"Aku ditolak.." Gumam Len lagi sambil tersenyum

"Tapi... Itu ga apa-apa.. Bukan itu.. Yang ngebuat aku perih sekarang.. Rin.. Rin nangis karena aku.." Gumam Len

"Rin.. Rin nangis karena aku.. Apakah aku cowo yang jahat?" Kata Len

Clek!

"Rin.." Setetes air mata turun dari matanya. Kagamine Len menangis?

"Ga! Aku ga boleh nangis!" Gumam Len

.

.

.

"Gomen ne! Senpai! Gomen!" Tangis Rin di dalam kamarnya, disebelah tempat tidurnya sambil duduk

"Baka! Baka! Baka!" Teriak Rin

"Gomen.. Gomen ne.. Senpai.." Kata Rin sambil nangis

"Aku emang baka!" Rin menjedor-jedorkan kepalanya ke pinggiran kasurnya yang keras

CLEK!

Beberapa tetes darah mengalir dari kepala Rin.

"Baka!" Teriak Rin sambil terus menjedor-jedor kan kepalanya

"Gomen ne.. Senpai.." Tangis Rin, tapi tiba-tiba ia merasa seseorang memeluknya

"Aku ga apa-apa kok Rin.." Kata Len

"Senpai..."

"Aku.. Ga a.."

"Mmpphh.." Rin mencium Len

JEDEERR! *sfx petir

.

.

.

_**"Jadi, tugasku mengumpulkan air mata Rin sudah selesai.. Tinggal air mata dari Len 2 tetes lagi, Kaito 1 tetes lagi... Tapi apa gunanya.."**_

_**Clek!**_

_**"Apakah air mataku ini ada artinya buat Len?"**_

.

.

.

T.B.C

Aya: makasih udah baca! Aya update nih! 3 kali seminggu lho! Lagi fanfic rush! XD

**BALES REVIEW**

**akanemori:** aya lagi fanfic rush! Makannya update cepet! Iya si putri terong beralih profesi! XD #plakkk

**vermiehans:** Kaito memang super Baka! *digetokKaito* #plakkk

** .10:** kalo sehari update 2 chapter nanti mata aya bisa rusak dong! XD

**Mitoshi Koro:** SNN! Shingeki No Nasu! Nasunya jadi Titan! Lenka jadi female titan! Terus Len nya jadi Titan Shifting! Terus ngebunuh Lenka! Bwahahaha! XD #plakkk

**Kuro Rei-chan:** oke! XD

**KagamineKen:** Dramanya jadi snow white! Aya mau bikin Len nista! Bwahaha! #plakkk

**Hikari Kengo:** waa? Otouto Kengo-san nama ficnya apa? Aya mau baca! XD

**Last Vampire 937:** itu udah mainstream! #plakkk

**Aya mau bilang banyak terimakasih buat para reviewers! Dan yang ngefav and follow juga!**

Zero: jadi kita mati gitu?

Kay: cuman muncul bentar?!

Aya: iya! Karena Aya cuman butuh dikit!

Zero: What?! *nyiapin senjata*

Kay: ahem! Ahem! *siap-siap nyanyi*

Aya: ohh no! *lari-lari sambil nutup telinga*

Kay and Zero: aya! *ngejar Aya*

Aya: *mati karena di serang Zero dan denger lagu kematian Kay* tunggu kelanjutan nya ya!

Kay: ngapain lu hidup lagi?!

Aya: kan aya di afterlife school! Di Angel beats! #plakkk


	8. Chapter 8

**- From Ohayou to Oyasumi -**

**By: Tsukiyomi Ayaka**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing: RinXLen (not incest)**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, a bit Humor, Supernatural, Drama, Family + Action**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**All Character in this fanfiction belongs to Yamaha Corporation, etc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!**

**Typo berterbangan, cerita gaje, alur kecepetan, bahasa campur aduk, DLL**

**...**

Note:

'Abc' = biasa

**'Abc'** = istilah asing

_**'Abc'**_ = flashback

...

**"The Disappearance of Akane Rin"**

"Hahahaha!" Cewe itu tertawa dengan liciknya lalu menyeringai

"Let's start the game"

...

"Ohayou Mikuo!" Kata Len

"Ohayou Len!" Kata Mikuo

"Ohayou Len-kun!" Teriak Miku, lalu Miku memeluk Len dari belakang

"Miku-chan!" Len mengelus-elus kepala Miku kayak kucing

'Yes! Berhasil!' Kata Miku dalam hati

"Len-kyuun~ udah makan belom?" Tanya Miku

"Udah.." Jawab Len

"Padahal Miku bawa roti isi selai pisang.." Kata Miku dengan gaya yang kawaii~

"oke! Deeh, asalkan pisang aku mau!" Kata Len sambil mengambil kotak makanan dari tangan Miku

"Nyam! Arigatou Miku!" Kata Len sambil tersenyum, lalu ia membuka kotak itu dan mulai memakan Rotinya

"Ohayou senpai! Mikuo-senpai! Miku!" Teriak Rin, tapi tidak ada yang menjawab ataupun menghiraukannya

"Senpai?" Rin berjalan ke arah Len, tapi Len tidak menjawabnya

"Senpaiii!" Kata Rin sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Len

"Senpaiii!" Teriak Rin, tapi Len tetap saja asyik memakan roti pisangnya

"Ihh! Nyebelin!" Rin mengembungkan pipinya

"Udah jam berapa nih?" Kata Mikuo

"Ehh, Ayo kita pergi!" Kata Len sambil memegang tangan Miku dan meninggalkan Rin

"Senpai! Tunggu!" Rin berlari lalu ia terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagii #plakkk

"Senpai!" Rin berteriak tapi Len tidak menghiraukannya

'Apakah senpai marah? Karena kemarin?'

"Mikuo-senpai!" Tetap saja tidak ada yang menganggapnya

"Miku!" Rin berteriak lagi, kali ini Miku memalingkan kepalanya ke arah Rin, lalu ia tersenyum, bukan, ia menyeringai lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya

Tik! Tik! Tik!

Hujan mulai membasahi bumi pagi itu.

"Miku! Mikuo! Ayo cepat!" Len memegang tangan Miku makin erat dan berlari semakin cepat meninggalkan Rin

"Miku? Senpai? Mikuo-senpai? Hiks.. Hiks.." Rin nangis di tengah ujan, kayak di drama korea gitu (#plakkk) hujan membasahi tubuh Rin (yaiyalah! -_-)

"Apakah aku sejahat itu? Hiks.."

"Hiks.. Hiks... Hiks.."

Drrrrrrrr! *sfx hujan kena payung*

"Percuma.. Semua tangisanmu itu sia-sia.." Kata seseorang dibelakang Rin, Rin pun memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang

"Dell-senpai?" Gumam Rin

"Mereka ga akan bisa ngeliat lu Rin.." Kata Dell

"Hah?!" Rin kaget

"Miku.. Miku memakai kekuatannya untuk ngilangin lu dari dunia ini.." Lanjut Dell

"Hah?! A-Apa? K-Kekuatan?" Rin kaget

"Karena.. Sebenarnya.. Aku dan Miku adalah.."

"Devil.."

JEDEEERR! *note: tiba-tiba keluar sayap hitam dari punggung Dell, mata Rin terbelakak*

*lagu opening: Guren no yumiya (reader: sejak kapan fic ini jadi fic SnK?! Aya: sejak negara api menyerang XD #plakkk) Oke ganti, lagu Dark Alice nya Miku XD #plakkk

.

.

.

Kaito membuka lembaran terakhir dari file itu.

"Tidak pernah ada murid yang bernama Akane Rin disini.." Kata Kaito sambil mengelus kepalanya sendiri #plakkk

"Apa?! I-Ini semua ga mungkin!" Teriak Rin kaget

"Ini semua mungkin, Rin.. Tapi kita pasti bantu kamu supaya bisa balik lagi.. Selama keadaan ini berlangsung lu ga bakal bisa nyentuh manusia, manusia ga bakal bisa ngeliat atau nyentuh lu.. Cuman Devil and Angel yang bisa.." kata Kaito

"T-tapi.." Rin mulai menangis

"Rin.. Maafkan Miku ya.." Gumam Dell

"M-Miku.." Gumam Rin

DUUUGGG!

Kaito memukul mejanya sampai meja itu belah jadi 18 Patahan (karena 2 udah terlalu mainstream #plakkk)

"Kaito, gue tau lu marah, tapi jangan matahin meja sekolah juga woy!" Kata Dell

"Bukan!"

"Terus kenapa?" Tanya Dell

"Diluar mendung, gue lupa jemuran belum diangkat" kata Kaito

"GUBRAAK!" Kata Dell sambil ber'gubrak'ria

"Bukan mendung kalee, udah ujan daritadi!" Kata Dell

"Waa! Dress gue!" Kaito teriak-teriak gaje sambil lari-lari ngelilingin ruangan itu, Dell pun hanya bisa cengo, sedangkan Rin tetep nangis

"Rin.. Udah ya.. Jangan nangis terus.." Kata Dell

"Waa! Dress gue!" Teriak Kaito sambil lari-lari

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

"Waa dresss gue!" Teriak Kaito lagi

DUGG!

Sebuah sepatu tepat mendarat di mulut Kaito! Ternyata pelemparnya adalah Dell!

"Woy! Diem bentar baka! Ada cewe nangis nih!" Kata Dell, Rin pun hanya bisa facepalm

"AHEM!" Kata seseorang yang ga tau siapa

"Ohh ya.." Kata Rin lalu ia balik nangis

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

Riiiiinnnggg!

"Arrgghh! Bell itu bagaikan neraka!" Keluh Dell sambil megang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya

"Fiuhh.. Baiklah, aku harus ke kelas sekarang.." Kata Dell

"Rin? Kamu mau ikut?" Tanya Dell, Rin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Bener?" Rin kembali menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Oke.." Dell pun berjalan ke arah pintu tapi,

"Dell-senpai!" Kata Rin sambil memegang tangan Dell

"Umm.. Aku.. Aku ikut.." Kata Rin

"Baiklah.." Kata Dell lalu ia tersenyum, sedangkan Kaito masih meratapi dress nya yang pasti basah karena keujanan dengan keadaan mulut disumpel sepatu #plakkk

.

.

.

"Len-kyuuuun~ makan bareng yuk!" Suara Miku memecah lamunan Len

"Ehh Miku.."

"Ada apa Len? Daritadi ngelamun aja" Tanya Mikuo

"Entah lah... Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ketinggalan.. Atau.. Ya gitulah.. Rasanya ada yang hilang.." Kata Len

'Sial! Jangan sampai dia inget tentang Rin! Kalo ga semua bakal ancur!' Pikir Miku

"Ngga ada apa-apa yang ketinggalan atau ilang kok.." Kata Miku

"Udah ayo kita ke kantin!" Kata Miku, sambil menarik tangan Len

"Miku! Aku ngga mau!" Kata Len sambil mendorong Miku

"..."

"Len jahat!" Lalu Miku lari ga tau kemana

"Len! Ada apa sih?" Mikuo pun mengejar Miku

"..."

"Arrggh!" Len menjedorkan kepalanya ke meja (?)

"Senpai... Apa senpai bisa ngedenger Rin?" Kata Rin yang berdiri di sebelah Len

"Senpai.. Daritadi mikir terus? Senpai mikirin apa? Dari tadi Rin disebelah senpai loh!"

"Senpai makan dong, daritadi senpai belom makan.."

"Senpai.." Gumam Rin, air mata mulai turun dari matanya, jatuh ke ubun-ubunnya #ehh maksudnya pipinya

"Missing..." Gumam Len, lalu ia berjalan ke arah jendela kelas itu, Rin pun mengikutinya dan berdiri di sebelahnya sambil melihat langit

"Langit hari ini begitu cerah ya, senpai.." Kata Rin sambil menghapus air matanya

"Huffftttt... Dingin juga.." Gumam Len (Len: angin dari mana woy?! Cuaca lagi panas gini! Aya: anginnya sepoi-sepoi, mataharinya pake kipas gara-gara panas #plakkk) Rin pun memeluk Len dari belakang

"Hangat.. Ya rasanya hangat.. Tapi.. Ahh! Sudahlah.." Kata Len ngoceh sendiri kayak orang gila #ditebasLen

"Senpai.." Gumam Rin, lalu ia meletakan kepalanya di pundak Len

.

.

.

"Miku maafkan aku, tadi aku..." Kata Len

"Iya gapapa.." Kata Miku

"Yaudah! Aku pulang duluan ya!" Kata Len

"Iya Len!" Kata Mikuo

"Oke Len-kyuuuun~" kata Miku sambil tersenyum, lalu Miku melihat ke arah Rin yang sedang berjalan di sebelah Len

"Aku pastikan, kau akan menghilang Rin.." Gumam Miku sambil menyeringai, Rin pun membalas Miku dengan senyum nya yang sangat kawaii, dan tulus

"Apa?" Tanya Mikuo

"Ahh? Apa?" Miku bales nanya

"Tadi kamu bilang Rin?" Kata Mikuo

"Ehh bukan apa-apa.." Kata Miku

"Miku.."

"Iya?" Kata Miku

"Ada yang berbeda sama kamu belakangan ini?"

"Aku? Ngga kok.." Kata Miku

"Kok, sekarang kamu ngelupain aku?" Tanya Mikuo

"Ga kok!"

"Tapi kamu lebih deket dan peduli sama Len sekarang.."

"Terserah aku dong! Sudahlah aku cape ngobrol sama kamu!" Bentak Miku, lalu ia meninggalkan Mikuo

"Miku.." Gumam Mikuo

.

.

.

"Hufftt.. Hari yang melelahkan.." Kata Len sembari membaringkan tubuhnya di kasurnya

"Ada yang lupa.." Len mengambil hp nya, lalu ia mulai mencari-cari sesuatu

"Ahh, ya!" Len mulai mengetik sesuatu

'Oyasumi..'

"Kirim ke.." Len mulai mencari nama di daftar kontak, Len mengetik di kotak search,

'R'

'I'

"Apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku aneh.." Len memencet tombol back, lalu menutup hp flip nya dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat di kasur itu

"Oyasumi.." Kata Len

"Oyasumi senpai.." Balas Rin, walaupun dia tau Len tidak akan mendengarnya

.

.

.

"Senpai!" Teriak gadis itu, lalu gadis itu memeluk Len dari belakang

"Kamu.."

"Senpai! Kejar aku!" Gadis itu berlari

"Ehh! Tunggu!" Kata Len

"Ayo! Temukan aku!" Kata gadis itu

"Siapa kamu?" Tanya Len

"Aku adalah..."

.

.

.

"Ohayou!" Teriak Miku

"Ohayou mou!" Kata Mikuo

"Ohaaaiiimmmmyooo.." Kata Len sambil menguap (?) (Len: emang gue air? Aya: ahem! Tubuh manusia sebagian besar nya itu air.. Jadi... Lupakan ._. #plakkk)

"Len? Kenapa kamu sakit?" Kata Miku sambil bertengger di tangan Len

"Ihh, apasih! Ngga kok.. Aku cuman ngantuk.." Kata Len sambil mengusir Miku dari tangannya (?)

"Semalem gabisa tidur?" Tanya Mikuo

"Yep.. Ngga juga sih, aku mimpi aneh terus bangun tengah malem, dan terus mikirin mimpi itu.." Jawab Len (aya: woy plagiat! #plakkk)

"Mimpi?"

"Iya, aku mimpi ada anak kecil yang manggil aku senpai terus minta aku nemuin dia.." Kata Len

"Arwah gentayangan yang ngikutin kamu kali Len.." Kata Mikuo

"What?!" Kata Len

"Cantik ga?" Tanya Mikuo

"Ya.. Cantik banget sih.." Kata Len

"Udahlah.. Ayo pergi, nanti telat.." Kata Len

"Chotto matte! Senpai belom makan!" Kata Rin, tapi seperti kemarin, ga ada yang nganggep, ya karena Rin sekarang adalah makhluk halus.. *pasang muka spooky* #digaplokRin maksudnya Rin ga bisa diliat, dipegang, apalagi dimakan.. #plakkk

"Len-kyuun belom makan kan? Makan dulu yuu!" Kata Miku sambil kembali bertengger di tangan Len

"Ihh! Apasih Miku!" Kata Len sambil mendorong Miku

"Len jahat!" Miku berlari (lagi)

'Sial! Sial! Sial! Kekuatan ku, tidak bisa membuat Len menyukaiku! Bagaimana kalau Len berhasil memecahkan mantraku?!'

'Ahh! Aku tahu, sebelum waktunya tiba..'

'**Akan kubunuh kau Rin!**' Kata Miku dalam hati

'Secepatnya!'

'Aku tak akan menunggu lagi..'

.

.

.

"Rin! Ini enak banget!" Kata Dell sambil mengunyah sushi buatan Rin itu

"Arigatou!" Kata Rin

"Aduh! Jadi terharu dibuatin sushi seenak ini!" Kata Kaito

"Rin! Kapan-kapan bikinin lagi ya.." Kata Dell

"Nee! Mau aku buatin lagi sekarang?" Tanya Rin

"Boleh! Boleh banget!" Teriak Kaito sambil loncat-loncat gaje, lalu kembali teriak-teriak gaje,

"Sushi! Sushi! Sushi! Sushi! Su-"

"Shut! Ada seseorang mengarah kesini!" Kata Dell, Kaito pun berhenti meloncat-loncat

"Woy! Sembunyiin Rin!" Perintah Kaito pada Dell

"Siap!" Kata Dell, lalu ia menarik tangan Rin dan menuju ke ruangan kecil di balik lemari buku.

"Nee?!" Rin kaget

"Firasat gue ga enak.." Gumam Kaito lalu Kaito menuju pintu coklat bertuliskan 'ruang kepala sekolah' itu

BRAKKK! *pintu dibanting*

"M-Miku?!" Kaito kaget, tapi bukan karena Miku tiba-tiba datang tapi karena...

"Konnichiwa, Kaito!" Miku menyeringai lalu menyerang Kaito dengan belatinya, tapi untungnya Kaito bisa menghindar

"Miku! Apa yang terjadi?! Sadarlah!" Teriak Kaito sambil melompat untuk menghindar

"Serahkan Rin padaku!" Kata Miku sambil terus menyerang Kaito

"Tidak! Tidak akan!" Kata Kaito sambil menghindar

"Ohh? Mau mati?" Kata Miku sambil terus menyerang Kaito

"Yang ada lu yang mati!" Kata Kaito, lalu ia menyerang Miku, tapi Miku menghindar dan,

Sreeekkk!

Belati Miku sedikit mengenai lengan Kaito, Kaito pun berhenti dan melihat tangan nya yang terluka itu, Miku pun juga berhenti dan mulai mengendus-endus #plakkk

"Well, Aku tau Rin ada dibalik lemari buku itu!" Kata Miku

"Yaudah ambil lah Baka! Ihh baka banget!" Kata Kaito sambil ber'facepalm'ria #plakkk

"Beraninya Kau! Baiklah! Aku akan membunuhmu dahulu sebelum menlenyapkan Rin dari dunia ini!" Kata Miku, tiba-tiba belati yang dipegangnya berubah menjadi scythe berwarna teal, Kaito pun tidak mau kalah, tiba-tiba sebuah Tombak emas muncul di tangan kanannya

"Heh?! Ga sabar apa? 6 hari lagi juga dia bakal lenyap dengan sendirinya" Kaito menyerang Miku, tapi Miku berhasil menghindar dengan melompat ke belakang, lalu Miku kembali menyerang Kaito dengan scythe nya, tapi Kaito menghindarinya dengan back flip super ala Kaito #plakkk

"Tidak! Aku udah gak tahan liat mukanya! Aku ingin membunuhnya secepatnya! Karena dia sudah menghancurkan hidupku!" Teriak Miku sambil kembali menyerang Kaito

"Miku! Sadar! Bukannya kamu yang ngerusak hidup Rin?!" Kaito berteriak sambil menghindar

"Diam kau!" Teriak Miku

"Whuuuuee! Kemakan omongan sendiri ya?" Sindir Kaito sambil mengelel kan lidah nya

'Heh? Mata Miku berwarna ungu? Sejak kapan? Jangan-jangan.. Dia dibawah pengaruh..' Pikir Kaito

"Arrrrggghhhh!" Teriak Miku sambil menyerang Kaito

"Nasu!" Kata Kaito. Kaito berhasil menghindar

"Miku! Sadar! Kamu ada di bawah pengaruh si Nasu!" Miku menyerang Kaito, Kaito pun menghindar tapi tiba-tiba

SREKK!

Miku berbalik, Scythe Miku berhasil mengenai Kaki Kaito, Kaito pun terjatuh.

"Gotcha! Tunggu disini ya, Kaito.." Kata Miku lalu menyeringai

"Tidak akan kubiarkan Rin hidup dan mengambil Len dariku!" Teriak Miku sambil berlari ke arah lemari buku itu berada, tapi,

Brakkkkk! *sfx pintu dibuka (baca:banting)

"HENTIKAN SEMUA INI!" Teriak orang yang ngebuka pintu tadi, semua orang di ruangan itu pun kaget dan langsung berhenti

"M-Megurine Luka?!" Kaito kaget

"Holly sword!" Tiba-tiba sebuah pedang besar muncul di tangan Luka

"Hentikan!" Luka menusukan pedangnya ke lantai kayu ruangan itu, lalu lantai kayu disekitar Miku pecah, Miku pun terserap oleh Lantai kayu itu

"Miku!" Kaito berlari ke arah Miku untuk menolongnya, tapi Luka mencegahnya

"Tenang saja, aku mengirimnya kembali ke kelas.." Kata Luka

"Nee.. Arigatou, Megurine Luka" kata Kaito

"Douita~" balas Luka singkat

"Ahh! Maafkan aku, aku harus pergi sekarang.." kata Luka, lalu Luka berjalan ke arah pintu

"Luka.." Kata Dell yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik lemari buku, Luka pun berbalik

"Dell..." Gumam Luka sambil menundukan kepalanya, ia nyembunyiin kesedihannya

"Luka.. Umm.. Bolehkah aku bertanya?" Kata Dell

"Tentu saja" kata Luka sambil tersenyum, matanya berkaca-kaca

"Umm..."

"Kalo boleh tau lu siapa ya?" Tanya Dell

"..." Hening.. Lalu,

PLAKKKK!

Luka menampar Dell sodara-sodara!

"Apakah secepat itu waktumu untuk melupakanku?!" Teriak Luka sambil menangis lalu ia pergi dari ruangan itu, dan semua yang ada di ruangan itu pun hanya bisa cengo

"Luka?" Gumam Dell

PLAKKK, Rin ikut-ikutan nampar Dell

"Baka-senpai! Kasian Luka-sensei!" Rin pun ikut pergi dari ruangan Miku

"Aww!" Kata Dell sambil ngelus-ngelus pipinya

"Rasa lu! Bwahahaha!" Tawa Kaito

"Heh! Jangan ketawa dulu lu! Lu tau kan, apa yang bakal terjadi.." Kata Dell

"Iya, kalau keadaan gini terus, Rin bakal bener-bener menghilang..." Kata Kaito

"Dan, Miku bakal terus berada di bawah pengaruh si Nasu.." Kata Dell

"Waktunya 6 hari lagi.." Lanjut Kaito

"Iya.." Kata Dell

.

.

.

"Sushi! Sushi!" Kali ini Rin berada di dapur sekolah, atau sering disebut ruang masak. Keadaan sekolah sedang sepi, karena ada acara di gedung olahraga

"Sushi! Sushi!" Rin membuat Sushi untuk Kaito dan Dell yang ngerequest Rin buat bikinin mereka sushi, tapi..

Dep! Dep! Dep! *bunyi langkah kaki*

"Dell-senpai?" Tanya Rin, tapi tak ada yang membalas

"Nee, kok ga dibales?" Kata Rin

"Kalau begitu.. Kaito-sensei?" Tanya Rin lagi, tapi masih tak ada balasan, lalu tiba-tiba,

"Bukan... Rin.. Aku adalah.."

Dep! Dep! Dep!

"..."

Brakkk!

"M-Miku?!"

"Hai Rin!" Miku menyeringai, Rin pun berlari ke arah jendela, lalu keluar dari jendela terdekat, karena pintu udah terlalu mainstream #plakkk

"Mati Kau! AKANE RIN!" Teriak Miku sambil mengejar Rin

Rin berlari sampai ke lapangan, tapi Miku terus mengejarnya.

"KUPASTIKAN KAU AKAN LENYAP SEKARANG!" Teriak Miku

"Tidaak!" Teriak Rin sambil terus berlari, ia benar-benar ketakutan

Rin berniat untuk kabur dari pintu belakang sekolah, tapi sialnya...

"Pintunya ditutup?!" Rin benar-benar takut

"Akane Rin.." Kata Miku sambil terus mendekati Rin, lalu munculah scythe besar dari tangannya

"M-miku... J-Jangan.. Hiks.."

"Bye Akane Rin!" Miku melambaikan (?) Scythenya untuk memenggal Rin. Tapi tiba-tiba,

"..."

Tik! Tok! Tik! Tok!

Terdengar suara jam yang berdetak. Semua yang ada di sekitar Rin berhenti, termasuk Miku. Burung yang sedang terbang pun berhenti.

Tik! Tok! Tik! Tok!

"Halo?" Kata Rin, rupanya waktu berhenti. Lalu tiba-tiba tempat disekitar Rin menjadi gelap

Tik! Tok! Tik! Tok!

"A-Aku dimana?!" Rin kaget

"Rin..." Terdengar suara aneh

"Rin..." Suara itu semakin mendekat

"Siapa? Siapa kamu?" Tanya Rin, lalu tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya terang muncul di depan Rin

"Rin..."

"S-siapa kamu? Jangan sakiti aku!" Kata Rin

"Rin.. Tenang.. Aku akan membantumu..." Kata cahaya itu

"Tapi, siapa kau?"

"Aku adalah..." Kata cahaya itu

**"Aku adalah..."**

**"Dirimu..."**

**"D-Diriku?!" **

*lagu Ending Miki - Memories XD*

**T.B.C**

.

.

.

Miku: aku jahat banget! Apakah aya benci sama aku?

Aya: tenang, kamu kan dibawah pengaruh Nasu.. Aku suka Miku kok! XD

Chi: Yuri Alert! Yuri alert! #ditebasAya

Aya: nee! Sorry pendek! Dan lama update.. Aya males login dan ngedit #plakkk nee, sebenernya aya udah bikin cerita ini sampe chapter 12 di hp tapi aya remake semua karena ada pair KaitoxDell nya.. Noo! Yaoi! Parah! *matidiKTP* #plakkk

Chi: aya! Bangun yaa! *nyiram air*

Aya: udah gitu! Terlalu banyak scene yaoi nya! *MatiDiTKP*

Chi: *nyiram air*

Aya: jadi aya basmi semua yang berhubungan dengan DellxKaito! Mwahahaha! Dan alhasil chapter ini jadi pendek... (#pundung) yaudahlah daripada ada yang YAOI di fic aya.. Nee, jadi Pairing aya di fic ini **RinxLen** untuk yang lain belom aya rencanain.. Mungkin bakal jadi MikuxDell atau MikuxKaito atau MikuxMikuo atau Mikuxchara lain selain Len.. *lanjutmatiDiTKP*

Chi: *nyiram air*

Aya: *masihMati*

Chi: oke ganti semua kata "Mati" di A/N ini jadi "pingsan" *ngacir*

Tsukihime Ayaya (OC baru): nee, lebay.. Alurnya agak kecepetan ga? Gomen ne, si Aya dikejar waktu.. #plakkk yasudah! kita bales review aja nyan!

**Kuro Rei-chan**= yep XD yang terakhir ngomong itu Miku

**akanemori**= nee, padahal udah aya perbaiki, baiklah aya usahakan tidak kecepetan XD

**Hikari Kengo**= nee, kalo pelayan cafe kayak gitu ada beneran udah aya gaplok kali XD

**Mitoshi Koro**= Lenka jadiin pisang goreng! Kali ngga banana split! Satuin sama si Kaito XD #plakkk

**Narukami Hiroki**= nee, pelayannya rada gila kayak aya! XD

**KagamineKen**= nee, walaupun Miku suka sama Len, aya ga bakal ngebiarin Miku sama Len! #plakkk nee, pairing nya tetep DellxKa- *ngegetok diri sendiri* ulang.. RinxLen kok XD

**AliyaPutrialiya**= nee! Pasti Aya lanjutin! XD

**Tsukihoshi yume**= Len itu buat Aya, bukan Rin #plakkk ulang.. oke boss Hoshi! Len buat Rin! Pasti! XD

**Shiroi Karen**= nee, reviewnya banyak banget aya bales satu-satu XD nyep! Penyebab pertarungan bisa dibilang Dell! Nee, Rinto ketularan aya XD mungkin dia ngefans sama aya XD #plakkk nee, kalo Len udah manggil Aya, Aya mati kali XD

Tsukihime Ayaya (OC) : gomen udah baca! Nyan! XD paipai!


	9. Chapter 9

**- From Ohayou to Oyasumi -**

**By: Tsukiyomi Ayaka**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing: RinXLen (not incest)**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, a bit Humor, Supernatural, Drama, Family + Action**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**All Character in this fanfiction belongs to Yamaha Corporation, etc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!**

**Typo berterbangan, cerita gaje, alur kecepetan, bahasa campur aduk, DLL**

**...**

Note:

'Abc' = biasa

**'Abc'** = istilah asing

...

"Dimana Rin?!" Miku kaget ketika melihat sekelilingnya, Rin tidak ada di depannya

"Sial! Dia pasti kabur!"

"Tapi, gimana caranya?!" Miku bingung #plakkk

"Arrggghh!" Miku menggerutu, tapi tiba-tiba

"Miku!" Panggil seseorang dari belakang Miku, Miku pun berbalik, lalu ia menunduk

"Master, ahh, ng.. Maafkan saya, Akane Rin menghilang master.." Kata Miku pada orang yang memanggilnya tadi

"Sial! Pasti ini kerjaan Lui!" Kata si master nasu bencong #plakkk

"Sekarang juga cepat cari dia!" Perintah si nasu jadi-jadian sambil makan nasu #plakkk

"Baiklah master!" Miku pun berbalik dan melompat, dan Ngilang permirsa! Apa kata gurita?! #plakkk (reader: -_-)

"Dasar bodoh..." Gumam Gakupo

[ FLASH BACK ]

**"Jadi, tugasku mengumpulkan air mata Rin sudah selesai.. Tinggal air mata dari Len 2 tetes lagi, Kaito 1 tetes lagi... Tapi apa gunanya.."**

**Clek!**

**"Apakah air mataku ini ada artinya buat Len?" Gumam Miku yang lagi ngegalau di atap rumah Rin**

**"Wahai Miku!" Terdengar suara dari belakang Miku, Miku pun berbalik**

**"Wahai terong jadijadian!" Balas Miku pada orang yang memanggilnya tadi, ya itu si nasu**

**"Rada bagus dikit lah.." Kata Gakupo**

**"Oke.." Kata Miku**

**"Wahai banci taman lawang yang suka makan terong!" Lanjut Miku, Gakupo pun hanya bisa facepalm**

**"Bukannya lu lagi nangis?!" Tanya Gakupo**

**"Iya juga.. Lupa" kata Miku polos, Miku pun lanjut nangis**

**"Heeh... Sedih ya tinggal dibumi?" Tanya Gakupo**

**"Iya.. Galau terus.." Jawab Miku**

**"Mau balik ke dunia devil?" Tanya Gakupo**

**"Mau siih.." Kata Miku**

**"Gampang.. Aku raja devil lho!" Kata Gakupo sombong**

**"Ehh, tunggu!" Tiba-tiba Miku berdiri dan menyiapkan Scythe nya**

**"Baru nyadar ya?" Kata Gakupo dengan baka #plakkk**

**"CHOUDO BAKA SHINE!" Teriak Miku sambil menyerang Gakupo, tapi dengan mudah gakupo menghindar, lalu ia menarik rambut panjang Miku**

**"Akkhh!" Miku kesakitan rambutnya ditarik, lalu Gakupo mengangkat Miku dengan menarik rambutnya**

**"Sekarang siapa yang baka?" Tanya Gakupo**

**"Kamu.." Jawab Miku**

**"Arrgghh! Menyebalkan!" Teriak Gakupo**

**"Nasu! Banci! Lepasin!" Teriak Miku**

**"Nononono! Nananana!" Kata Gakupo OOC**

**"Wait! Waah, ternyata dark aura seorang Hatsune Miku sekarang besar banget..." Kata Gakupo sambil goyang-goyang gaje**

**"Kan lagi galau..." Kata Miku**

**"Oke, makin gampang kayaknya..." Kata Gakupo**

**"Gampang?" Tanya Miku**

**"Oke! Miku! Kamu mau apa? Apapun akan aku lakukan..." Kata Gakupo**

**"Aku.. Aku.."**

**"Aku ingin..."**

**"Ya, katakan!" Kata Gakupo**

**"Aku.. Aku ingin Negi!" Kata Miku**

**"Bukan itu!" Gakupo guling-guling di atap rumah Rin sampai jatoh kebawah**

**"Hee?!" Miku geleng-geleng kepala**

**"Baka.." Gumam Miku**

**"Aku balik lagi!" Kata Gakupo sambil loncat-loncat gaje sambil meluk bintang ala Ibuki Fuko, tapi bukannya imut, dia malah terlihat sangat amit #plakkk**

**"Oke! AHEM! Miku, apa yang kamu mau? Selain negi?" Kata Gakupo**

**"Aku.."**

**"Yaa..." Kata Gakupo**

**"Aku ingin..."**

**"Aku ingin kebahagiaan..." Kata Miku**

**"Gotcha!" Kata Gakupo**

**"Hah?!" Miku bingung seperempat mati #plakkk**

**"Nih, apa itu kebahagiaan?" Tanya Gakupo**

**"Hidup bersama orang yang kamu cintai.." Jawab Miku**

**"Nah! Itu kamu tau! Untuk hidup bersama Len, kamu harus?" Kata Gakupo sambil memegang kepala Miku**

**"..."**

**"Menghilangkan Rin dari dunia ini" kata Miku dengan nada datar, warna matanya berubah warna menjadi ungu**

**"Benar sekali! Anak pintar..." Gakupo mengelus-elus kepala Miku**

[FLASH BACK END]

"Betapa gampangnya mengubah Miku jadi Devil yang jahat..." Kata Nasu

"Mbahahahahahaha!" Gakupo pun tertawa OOC

lagu opening: mou ikkai kotchi muite iitai koto ga motto aru kara~ *jadi Henneko* #plakkk AHEM! Kagamine Rin and Len - Re-Education XD

.

.

.

"Akane.. Akane.." Gumam Miku

"Rin... Akane Rin..." Gumam Miku sambil berjalan-jalan di gudang

"Dimana dia?!" Miku mulai emosi

"Aku disini baka!" Teriak seseorang

"RIN! CHOUDO BAKA SHINE!" Miku berbalik, ia melihat Rin tepat dibelakangnya, ia pun menyerang Rin, tapi Rin dapat menghindar dengan mudah, lalu ia mendorong Miku, sehingga tubuh Miku menghantam tembok. lalu Rin menarik rambut Miku, lalu membantingkan kepala Miku ke tembok, lalu ke lantai. Lalu Rin mengeluarkan hatchet yang ada di tas nya

"Ahahahahaha!" Rin ketawa Yandere

"Tunggu! Kau..." Kata Miku

"Kau bukan Rin yang kukenal!" Teriak Miku

"Kau juga bukan Miku yang kukenal..." Balas Rin sambil tersenyum, senyumnya sangat aneh

"Ayaya! Berhenti!" Teriak seseorang

"Ayaya?" Miku bingung, Miku pun melihat ke arah suara tadi

"R-Rin?!" Miku kaget, Rin ada dua

"Ahh! Rin! Ga rame!" Kata Rin yang berada di dekat Miku

"Mana Rin yang asli?!" Miku frustasi

"Rin yang asli? Dia" kata Rin di dekat Miku sambil nunjuk Rin yang satu lagi

"Ayaya! Balik ke wujud asal!" Perintah Rin

"Oke Rin.." Kata Rin yang ada di deket Miku terus dia berubah jadi

"SI PELAYAN CAFE GAJE WAKTU ITU?!" Miku kaget ngeliat ternyata Rin yang ada di deketnya adalah si pelayan gaje dari cafe waktu itu

"NAMA GUE AYAYA!" Teriak pelayan gaje itu

"Ayaya!" Kata Rin sambil facepalm

"Ahem! Watashi wa Ayaya desu! Saya adalah seorang Angel yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasi Rin! Saya bekerja dengan kekuatan supermegaultra cepat! Keamanan Akane Rin sangat terjamin oleh saya! karena memakai kekuatan 10 tangan! HAHAHAHA!" Kata Ayaya seperti biasa, Rin dan Miku pun hanya bisa facepalm

"Ga gitu juga baka!" Kata Rin sambil ngegetok kepala Ayaya

"Aduuuh!" Keluah Ayaya sambil ngelus kepalanya

"Balik ke wujud asli!" Kata Rin

"Nih!" Kata Ayaya

"Maksudnya wujud asli orginal! Bukan human-form!" Kata perintah Rin

*krauk* *krauk* Miku malah nonton Rin dan Ayaya sambil makan keripik Negi #plakkk

"Chibi kawaii Ayaya?" Kata Ayaya sambil masang tampang moe

"Iya!" Kata Rin sambil ngacak-ngacak rambut

"Nee! Tsukihime Ayaya metamorphosis! Super kawaii chibi Ayaya!" Kata Ayaya sambil berubah ala Tokyo Mew Mew

"Kawaii!" Teriak Miku yang lagi makan keripik Negi

"Nah! Anak pinter!" Kata Rin, terus dia ngelus-ngelus kepala Ayaya

"Ayayayayayaya..." Kata ayaya sambil meluk Rin

*krauk!* *krauk* *krauk* Miku masih makan keripik neginya tapi tiba-tiba,

.

.

.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Ia batuk-batuk!

"Miku!" Rin mulai cemas

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Miku batuk lagi, skarang dia batuk sambil guling-gulingan di lantai gudang itu

"Miku! Apa yang terjadi?! Apakah keripik itu beracun?!" Kata Rin yang sangan mencemaskan Miku

"Uhuk! Tidaaaak! Uhuk!"

"Terus kenapa Miku? Apakah ini perbuatan si Nasu?!"

"Tidaaaaaaaakkkkkk! Uhuk!" Teriak Miku

"Karena keripik itu?" Tanya Ayaya

"Uhuk! Bisa jadiiiiii! Uhuk!" Teriak Miku

"Terus kenapa?!" Rin frustasi

"Uhuk! Udah ahh cape batuk mulu.. Ahem! Aku keselek!" Kata Miku, Rin dan Ayaya pun hanya bisa facepalm

"Nih!" Ayaya menyerahkan sebuah minuman untuk Miku

"Hah?! Minuman apa ini?" Tanya Miku

"Ini adalah Jus Negi dari cafe 10 tangan!" Jawab Ayaya

"Kok cepet banget?" Kata Miku sambil pasang tampang baka

"Karena cafe 10 tangan adalah cafe yang bekerja dengan kekuatan supermegaultra cepat! Rasa makanannya pun enak karena memakai kekuatan 10 tangan! HAHAHAHA!" Kata Ayaya

"Ga gitu juga baka!" Kata Rin sambil mukul kepala Ayaya (lagi?!)

"Haa... Enak banget.." Kata Miku setelah minum jus negi tadi

"Udah baikan?" Tanya Ayaya

"Iya.." Kata Miku

"Siap tanding lagi?" Tanya Ayaya

"Siap!" Tiba-tiba Miku berdiri dan menyerang Rin, tapi dengan kekuatan super megaultra 10 tangan, Ayaya melindung Rin dengan kekuatan 'super shield' nya

"Choudo baka shine!" Teriak Miku lalu ia menyerang Ayaya, tapi Ayaya dengan sigap meloncat ke belakang, lalu Ayaya menyerang Miku dengan blade yang sangat besar, tapi lagi-lagi Miku dapat menghindar dengan backflip super ala Kaito (?)

"Lha?! Kok gue jadi kayak Kaito?!" Miku bingung sendiri terus semuanya jadi slow motion, Miku masih pada posisi backflip

"Kaito..." Gumam Miku

[FLASHBACK]

**"Kaito-nii! Kejar aku!" Teriak seorang anak perempuan berambut Teal, siapa lagi kalo bukan Miku, Mikuo kan cowo bukan cewe, jadi ga mungkin Mikuo jadi gadis #plakkk**

**"Miku! Tunggu aku! Ahaha!" Kata seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru**

**"Ketangkep!" Kata Kaito sambil narik tangan Miku, tapi yang terjadi, Miku malah narik tangannya yang ketarik Kaito alhasil kaito jatoh dalam posisi nungging**

**"Aawww.." Kata Kaito**

**"Hahahaha!" Miku ketawa **

**"Ahh! Miku belom liat backflip super ala Kaito siih!" Kata Kaito**

**"Miku mau liat!" Kata Miku sambil loncat-loncat**

**"Oke! Kaito's Super Backflip!" Kata Kaito lalu ia berKaito super backflip**

**"Waaaa! Keren!" Miku tercengang**

**"Kaito-nii! Ajarin Miku!" Kata Miku**

**"Gaboleh! Ini kan Kaito super backflip bukan Miku super backflip!" Kata Kaito**

**"Aahhh! Kaito-nii!" Cetus Miku**

**"Ini terlalu berbahaya buat devil sekawaii kamu Miku.." Kata Kaito**

**"Miku kawaii?" Tanya Miku**

**"Banget!" Jawab Kaito**

**"Arigatou Kaito-nii!" Teriak Miku sambil meluk Kaito**

**"Jadi kalau devil kawaii kayak Miku ga bakal bisa ya?" Kata Miku**

**"Suatu saat kalau kamu butuh, pasti kamu bisa.. Percaya aja.." Kata Kaito**

**"Ha'I! Miku percaya!" Kata Miku**

[FLASHBACK END]

"Kaito..." Gumam Miku lagi, pipinya memerah

"Aku percaya..." Gumam Miku, lalu tiba-tiba tubuh Miku mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna teal

TRIIINNGGG!

"Nah! Kata siapa aku ga bisa berubah kayak kamu!" Kata Miku, lalu ia berubah menjadi Miku Devil-form, rambutnya kayak Hagane Miku, matanya berubah warna menjadi merah

"Rin! Licik! Masa Chibi lawan devil!" Kata Ayaya, lalu dia berubah jadi Angel-formnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna blonde diikat 2 dan curly di bagian bawah rambutnya, matanya masih aquamarine

"Dark Scythe!" Teriak Miku lalu munculah Scythe besar berwarna merah

"Holy Violin!" Teriak Ayaya lalu munculah biola berwarna putih di tangannya

"Biola?! Hahaha!" Miku meremehkan

"Symphonia!" Teriak Ayaya, lalu ia mulai memainkan biolanya, lalu munculah not-not dari biola itu. Not-not tersebut menyerang Miku

"Do!" Teriak Miku lalu ia menebas satu Not dengan scythenya

"Re!" Miku kembali menebas not kedua

"Mi!" Dan ditebas lagi #plakkk

"Bye Ayaya!" Kata Miku lalu ia menyerang Ayaya dengan scythenya, tapi ia terlambat, ayaya keburu loncat untuk menghindar, sekarang dia melayang

*krauk!* *krauk* kalo tadi Miku yang nonton sambil makan keripik, sekarang Rin yang makan keripik jeruk sambil nonton #plakkk

"Sempoa!" Teriak Ayaya, Miku facepalm #plakkk

"Ehh salah mantra! Symphonia!" Lagi-lagi not-not berukuran super besar muncul dan menyerang Miku, tapi Miku tentunya dapat menghindar dengan mudah

"Si!" Teriak Miku ketika menebas not terakhir dengan scythe nya

"You forget Do!" Kata Ayaya, lalu tiba-tiba Not besar menyerang Miku, Miku pun jatuh ke lantai

"Ahahahahahaha!" Ayaya ketawa ala Gasai Yuno

"Aku hebat!" Kata Ayaya sambil muter-muter ga jelas

"Baka!" Kata Miku, lalu ia menyerang Ayaya dari belakang

"Akkkhh!" Teriak Ayaya ketika Scythe Miku mengenai matanya

"Ayaya!" Teriak Rin

"Akkkhh!" Ayaya merintih kesakitan

"Sekarang.. Diliranmu Rin!" Kata Miku lalu ia berlari kearah Rin

"Akkkkhh!" Rin berteriak ketakutan

"Choudo Baka Shine!" Teriak Miku, lalu ia menendang Rin, Rin pun terjatuh

"M-Miku.." Gumam Rin

Duggg!

Miku kembali menendang Rin, Rin pun mental 3 meter, lalu Miku kembali berlari dan menendang Rin lagi, Rin mental 2 meter (Miku: lu kira main bola?! | Aya: okee...)

"M-Miku..." Kata Rin sambil berusaha buat berdiri

.

.

.

(Meanwhile...)

"Len! Kagamine Len!" Teriak seorang bocah

"Ya?" Kata Len

"Aku butuh bantuanmu!" Kata bocah itu sambil menarik tangan Len

"Tunggu! Apa-apaan ini?!" Len bingung

"Ayo cepet! Rin dalam bahaya!" Kata bocah itu

"Rin?"

.

.

.

"Rin?"

**[FLASHBACK - Pikiran Len]**

**Rrriiiinnnggg!**

**"Senpai!" Teriak Rin sambil meluk Len dari belakang**

**"Rin!" Kata Len**

**[FLASHBACK END]**

"Rin? Rin..." Gumam Len

"A.." Gumam Len lagi

**[FLASHBACK - Pikiran Len]**

**"Senpai.."**

**"Jangan nangis Rin.." Kata Len sambil mengelus kepala Rin**

**"Ingat selama hidupku, aku akan selalu melindungimu.. From Ohayou to Oyasumi.. Karena kalau malem aku tidur.. Hehehe.." Kata Len**

**"Senpai.." Kata Rin sambil memeluk Len dan tersenyum.**

**[FLASHBACK END]**

"Akane Rin!" Kata Len

"Dimana Rin?!" Tanya Len panik ke bocah itu

"Di gudang!" Kata bocah itu, lalu Len pun berlari ke gudang itu, sedangkan bocah itu...

"Hufft... Cape juga.." Kata bocah itu

"Nii-san! Kita harus pulang sekarang!" Teriak seorang anak cewe dari belakang semak-semak

"Bener juga.. Ayo kita pulang" kata bocah laki-laki itu

"Tugas kita sudah selesai! Nah! Sekarang kita pulang!" Kata si anak cewe

"Ehh Tou-san waktu muda ganteng ya!" Kata si anak cowo

"Ahh! Tou-san dan Kaa-san kita emang ganteng!" Kata si anak cewe lalu mereka menghilang

.

.

.

Miku menyiapkan scythenya

"Goodbye Akane Rin!" Kata Miku lalu ia mengangkat scythenya tapi

"Tunggu!" Seorang cowo berambut pirang tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu gudang

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau membunuh Rin, Devil yang jahat!" Kata cowo itu lalu ia menyerang Miku dengan Katana, tapi untungnya Miku dapat menghindar

"Jangan so pahlawan!" Kata Miku sambil menyerang cowo itu

"Die! Die! Die! Die!" Gumam Miku sambil terus menyerang cowo itu, tapi cowo itu terus menghindar

"Cih! Dasar Devil!" Kata cowo itu sambil menyerang Miku, tapi Miku menghindar

"Darimana kau tahu aku Devil?!" Tanya Miku sambil berteriak

"Devil memang jahat! Devil jahat!" Kata cowo itu, lalu ia menyerang Miku

"Eits! Ga kena!" Kata Miku sambil menghindar

"Sebel!" Kata cowo itu gara-gara ga kena, lalu ia kembali menyerang Miku

"Baka!" Kata Miku sambil menghindar

"Bukannya kau yang baka?" Kata cowo itu

"MATI KAU!" Teriak Miku, lalu ia menyerang cowo itu dan,

SREEKK! Miku menusuk perut cowo itu dengan scythenya yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi belati

"Arrrggghh!" Cowo itu merintih kesakitan

"Lui!" Teriak Rin

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Rin batuk, perutnya terasa sangat sakit

"Ahahahahahaha!" Miku ketawa ala Gasai Yuno

"Sekarang giliran kau Rin..." Kata Miku sambil menyeringai, ia menjilat belatinya yang sudah ternodai oleh darah Lui

"M-Miku.." Gumam Rin

"Aku tahu! Supaya permainannya makin rame, Akan ku lempar belati ini.."

"JANGAAN!" Teriak seseorang dari belakang Miku

"S-Senpai.." Gumam Rin

"Len?!" Len melompat dan menyerang Miku dengan besi panjang yang ia temukan di dekat gudang itu, tapi Miku berhasil menghindar

"Len-kyun... Len-kyun ngapain disini? Ini bukan tempat buat Len.." Kata Miku

"Aku kesini... Untuk melindungi RIN!" Teriak Len

"A-Apa?!" Miku kaget Len inget Rin, lalu

"Senpai!" Teriak Rin

"Rin!" Teriak Len

"Sial! Semua ini! Hancur gara-gara Rin!" Gumam Miku

"Mengapa selalu Rin?!" Teriak Miku, lalu Miku berjalan ke arah Rin

"Akan kubunuh kau Rin!" Teriak Miku

"Miku!" Len memukul pundak Miku dengan besi itu, tapi Miku tidak merasa sakit sama sekali

'Sial! Besi ini tidak bisa menyakiti Miku!'

"Hei!" Teriak Lui yang tadi terluka, Len pun berlari ke arah Lui

"Uhuk! Pakai ini!" Lui memberikan Ragnarok pada Len, Lalu Len berlari ke arah Miku

"Miku! Berhenti!" Teriak Len, lalu ia menyerang Miku dengan Ragnaroknya tapi,

Miku berhasil menghindar dari serangan

"Miku!" Len kembali menyerang Miku tapi lagi-lagi ia gagal

"Miku JAHAT!" Teriak Len lalu ia kembali menyerang Miku dan,

SREKKK! Miku berhasil menghindar dan menusuk pundak Len,

"Arrgghh!" Len merintih kesakitan

"Gomen ne, Len-kyun.." *Miku evil smirk*

"Senpai!" Teriak Rin, ia mencoba berdiri, tapi tubuhnya tidak kuat

"Mati Kau akane rin!"

SREEKKK!

"A-A.. M-Miku..." Miku menusuk jantung Rin dengan belatinya

"Rin!" Teriak len lalu ia berlari ke arah Rin dan memeluknya

"S-Senpai.." Gumam Rin

"Miku! Kemana Miku yang kukenal dulu?! Miku yang baik?! Miku yang ceria?! Miku yang sangat menyayangi sahabatnya?!" Teriak Len

"M-Miku.. Yang dulu.." Gumam Miku

"Miku.. Sahabat Rin.." Gumam Miku, perlahan air mata mulai turun dari matanya

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Teriak Miku sambil menangis

"Miku?! Len?!" Kata Mikuo yang tiba-tiba dateng

"Mikuo! Bantu Rin! Kita harus bawa Rin kerumah sakit!" Teriak Len

"Rin? Siapa Rin?" Tanya Mikuo

"Mikuo jangan bercanda!" Teriak Len

"Gue ga bercanda Len!" Teriak Mikuo balik

"S-Senpai.." Gumam Rin, perlahan kakinya mulai menghilang

"Rin!" Teriak Len

"S-Senpai.. S-Sebentar lagi.. A-Aku akan pergi.." Kata Rin

"Rin!" Gumam Len

"S-Senpai.." Gumam Rin, sedangkan Len mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Rin

Kissu! Lagi... #plakkk

TRIIINNGG! (Len: kenapa harus Tring?! Ayaka: takdir #plakkk)

Cahaya menyelimuti Rin dan Len, lalu cahaya itu semakin besar dan lama-lama cahaya itu menyelimuti seluruh bumi

"Senpai..."

**T.B.C**

.

.

.

Ayaka: mwahahahaha! Akhirnya aya selesai! #plakkk

Chi: ya, akhirnya...

Ayaka: tau, ngegantung.. Abis kalo disambungin sama chapter depan nyambung.. #plakkk

Ayaya: perasaan yaya yandere banget..

Ayaka: iya! Yaya yandere! XD #ditebasYaya

Chi: mohon maaf kalo pendek..

Ayaka: chapter ini aya edit abis-abisan, makannya pendek.. TTATT #pundung

Ayaya: bales review!

...

Kagami Kagusa= Kagami! XD *meluk kagami* #plakkk arigatou~

Lacie Helra-Chan= arigatou~ TBC disitu karena takdir XD #plakkk

Hikari Kengo= Len jadi Harem King dong! Nee, kapan PaB act 2 keluar? XD #plakkk

Narukami Hiroki= nee, kalo ada KaiDell jua mungkin fic ini ga bakal lanjut XD #plakkk nee, nama pelayan nya Ayaya

Kuro Rei-chan= mari tebas si Nasu! *bawa Ragnarok* #plakkk Rin punya kekuatan dalam! XD #plakkk

neko-neko kawaii= Rin malaikat bukan ya? XD #plakkk

Shiroi Karen= himitsuuu~ #plakkk AYA GA YURI! *lari-lari gaje sambil ngacak-ngacak rambut*

akanemori= nee, kalo langsung semua nanti Reader ga penasaran.. Hohoho.. #plakkk lagian belom diedit semua XD masih ada KaiDell

AliyaPutrialiya= nee, Dell sama Kaito emang baka! XD #ditebasDellsamaKaito

Shirota Sakuya= cahaya itu adalah.. Himitsuu~ #plakkk

KagamineKen= si nasu lagi pinter, dia memengaruhi Miku yang sedang galau... *ala detective* #plakkk

Fujine Himeta= arigatou~

lento-san= ini terusannya XD

...

Ayaka: sekali lagi Arigatou buat semua yang baca! XD

Chi: preview?

Ayaka: oke! XD

...

**Preview:**

"Apa?! Jadi yang aku sukai selama ini cowo?!"

"Rin? Lui? Satu?!"

...

Ayaka: cuman itu X3 yaoi?! Tidaak! Ga bakal yaoi.. Jadi tenang aja XD

Chi: hontou ni Arigatou!


End file.
